Un nuevo cambio
by Meli-chan03
Summary: Akane se fue un tiempo con su tia a Kyoto, volvio y se comporta diferente, ahora debe casarse con Ranma por obligacion de su padre. Que pasara...
1. Una deficil decision

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Holaaaaa a todos, se que aun tengo que seguir con mi otro fic el de En busca de Ranma pero ese lo seguire la semana que viene, hoy estoy mas inspirar en escribir este fic.

**CAPITULO 1 - Una deficil decision**

**Un dia como cual quier otro en el Dojo Tendo, todos desayunando y hablando como siempre, alguien llama a la puerta de la entrada, mientras Kasumi se levanta y va a ver quien era, Akane salia de la cocina con una bandeja con galletas con formas horrorosas que no se sabia bien si eran galletas o otra cosa, peroel caso aqui es que ella entro en el salon con una gran sonrisa y una bandeja en sus manos.**

Akane: buenos dias a todos (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

**Todos al girar y mirar lo que llevaban intentaban levantarse para marcharse del lugar.**

Akane: no os vais a ir sin probar mis galletas, llevo horas en la cocina intentando prepararlas

Soun: hija ya he desayunado mucho y mi estomago esta lleno, seguro que para esta tarde si sobran, probare alguna

Nabiki: yo, yo estoy igual que papa, ya no puedo comer mas, entodos modos ya me tengo que ir (y se marcho lo mas rapido que pudo para no tener que comer su toxica comida).

Akane: y usted tio Saotome, no quiere probar una de mis galletas.

Genma: yo Akane, me encantaria probarlas es que yo... yo

Akane: no diga nada mas tio, se que nadie se las va a comer, nisiquiera Ranma o me equivoco.

**En este momento entra Kasumi con una senora muy distinguida y elegante a su lado, pero antes que Kasumi pudiese poder presentarla a la familia, empezaba la gran pelea de todo los dias entre los mas jovenes de la casa.**

Ranma: Akane, no te enteras, no hay nadie quien quiere comerse tu comida, sabe mal, huele mal, mira mal, porque no la pruebas antes de darselas a las personas y asi veras que eres la cocinera mas mala del mundo no del mundo sino del universo, no sabes hacer nada bien.

Akane: mira quien me lo dice, don perfecto

Ranma: al menos se hacer las cosas mejor que tu

Akane: a si

Ranma: si, y sabes que

Akane: que

Ranma: que ademas eres fea y marimacho, nunca lograras que un chico se quiera casar contigo.

Akane: quuueeee dicesssss

Ranma: que nadie se quedra casar contigo

Akane: tu seguro que noooooo

Ranma: que lista eres, ahora se entera

Akane: eres de lo peor Ranma, no se porque sigo comprometida contigo, si no fuera porque estamos comprometidos

Ranma: sino fuera que estas comprometidos que pasaria

Akane: que no estaria contigo

Ranam: y yo tampoco estaria contigo (PUUUMMMMM, super mazo de Akane)

**Y todo esto paso delante de la invitada misteriosa que nadie sabe quien es. Ranma salio disparado afuera del tejado y Akane estaba muy enfucerida, al girarse se dio cuenta de una nueva precencia, se disculpo y se fue a la cocina. La senora fue a hablar con el senor Tendo, ambos se fueron al dojo para hablar con mas privacidad. Nabiki estaba muy intrigada por saber porque esa mujer queria hablar con tanto misterio con su padre. Al salir del dojo Soun vio a Nabiki y muy seriamente le dijo que fuese a buscar a su hermana menor para un temo muy importante, no dio mas detalle porque se trataba de algo muy serio por lo que reflejaba la mirada de su padre. Nabiki entro corriendo a la casa, fue a la cocina, al cuarto de Akane y no la encontro.**

Nabiki: Akaneeeee, Akaneeeee a donde estas

Akane: estoy aqui en el salon Nabiki, que quieres

**Asi que Nabiki salio corriendo al comedor, le dijo a su hermana que habia una persona en el dojo con papa y que querian hablar con ella sobre algo muy serio. Akane salio de alli y se dirijio al dojo donde le esperaban su padre y una mujer mayor ambos sentados y muy serios.**

Akane: "esto no tiene buena pinta, aver lo que me van a decir"

Tia Mai: hola tu debes de ser Akane verdad.

Akane: si (haciendo un tipo de reverencia con la cabeza al estilo de un saludo chino/japones no estoy segura)

Tia Mai: al menos veo que tienes algo de modales.

Akane: perdoneme por lo que vio antes es que Ranma siempre me pone de mis casillas.

Tia Mai: pero una senorita como tu no deveria comportarse asi.

Akane: perdone pero usted quien es.

Tia Mai: yo me llamo Mai y su la tia de tu madre, me puedes llamar Tia Mai.

Akane: mucho gusto de conocerla Tia Mai, y papa para que querias que viniese solo yo y no con Nabiki y Kasumi.

Soun: tu tia tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

Tia Mai: Akane querida, llevo entrenando a muchas chicas como tu incluso a tu madre la demostre a ser una mujer.

Akane: queeee no entiendo, que es eso de ensenar a ser una mujer, yo ya lo soy y no me hace falta que nadie me ensene.

Tai Mai: ya veo ya veo, escuchame primero y despues tu decides, yo tengo pensado llevarte conmigo por doce meses, doce meses que aprenderas a cocinar, a ser una perfecta ama de casa, limpiar, te ensenare a comportarte como toda una senorita, como tu hermana Katumi, tendras mucha pacencia, te volveras una mujer hecha y derecha, honraras a tu familia con tu cambio, todas las personas que han estado conmigo te puedo asegurar que han cambiado mucho y me lo agradecen, ninguna se ha arepentido de mis ensenansas. Asi que por lo que veo, tu prometido no esta contento contigo, no ve en ti a una chica sino que te ve como un chico y eso es muy grave, el dice que no eres buena cocinera y eso hay que areglarlo asi que querida esta en tus manos si quieres venir conmigo, ademas si vienes y no estas contenta o quieresvolver, yo te dejare que vuelvas, no quiero que pienses que estaras encerrada y que no te dejare salir. Asi que que me dices Akane.

Akane: yo tengo que pensarlo

Tai Mai: lo siento pequena pero no tengo tiempo para esperar, necesito una respuesta.

Akane: y... y... tu que opinas papa.

Soun: creo que deberias ir.

Akane: en serio me dejaras ir.

Soun: Akane, aqui lo unico que haces es pelearte con Ranma, vuestra relacion nunca mejora, alomejor si os distancias, puede que cambie vuestra relacion, ademas cuando vuelvas sera una ano justo despues de este dia y quiero que te cases con Ranma dos semanas despues.

Akane: casarme

Soun: escuchame, para entonces tendras 19 anos y te faltara poco para cumplir los 20, necesito que te cases con alguien fuerte y sigas tu con la tradicion de la familia tendo y llevar el Dojo, si cuando vuelvas, Ranma decide que aun no le gustas, yo mismo cancelare el compromiso y te buscare a otra persona.

Akane: es que yo no puedo opinar nada en este tema.

Soun: sabes que aqui en Japon, solo los hombres pueden cambiar sus decisiones pero la mujer no tiene ni voz ni voto.

Akane: esto es muy injusto papa.

Tia Mai: ven conmigo Akane, hare que seas como tu hermana Katumi, seras muy buena en la casa, sabras hacer de todo y sabras cocinar y hacer mas cosas.

Akane: pero Tia Mai a mi lo que me gusta es las artes marciales, alli estare sin entrenar.

Tia Mai: y quien dice que no puedas seguir entrenando, ademas yo te puedo ensenar algunas technicas.

Akane: quien tuuu...

(PUMMMM) Tia Mai: que chica tan insolente, bueno te vienes o no

Akane: auuuuuuchhhh eso dolio tia (dijo tocandose la cabeza) vale acceptare.

Tia Mai: entonces despidete que nos vamos.

Akane: pero y mi ropa

Tia Mai: no te hara falta, yo tengo lo que te hace falta, vamos a dentro de casa, despidete de todos y nos vamos que tienes mucho que aprender.

Soun: hija estoy orgulloso de tu decision.

Akane: yo no se si lo deberia hacer pero como dijo la Tia, si algun dia quiero volver, ella me dejara venir sin ningun poblema.

Asi que Tia Mai y Soun entraron al salon mientras Akane estaba afuera en el jardin abrazando a sus hermanas y despidiendose de ellas.

Nabiki: no me creo que te vayas de aqui por un ano, no me lo creo.

Kasumi: te vamos echar mucho de menos.

Akane: y yo a vosotras.

Nabiki: que pasara con Ranma.

Akane: no lo se

Ranma: que tiene que pasar conmigo.

Nabiki: no lo sabes Ranma, Akane se va de aqui por un ano, estara doce meses sin ti.

Ranma: eso es cierto.

Akane: Nabiki, Kasumi nos podeis dejar a solas un momento.

Katumi: si

Ranma: que es eso de que te vas, no sera cierto verda

Akane: como si te importase.

Ranma: a mi importame pues no.

Akane: a eso me refiero, Ranma yo me voy ahora con mi Tia, ella me ensenara a cocinar, a entrenar, a limpiar, a ser una buena esposapara un futuro espeso que no estoy segura si seras tu.

Ranma: y por que dices eso.

Akane: por que cuando vuelva, mi padre me ha dicho que a las dos semanas me casare contigo y si tu no acceptas

Ranma: si yo no accepto que pasara.

Akane: si tu no acceptas pues mi padre... mi padre cancelara el compromiso y me buscara a otra persona para comprometerme.

Ranma: y porque dices que no estas segura si sere yo tu futuro esposo,no es que me importe pero ...

Akane: lo digo porque se que cuando vuelva me siguiras insultando y nunca me veras guapa, seguro que me llamaras fea marimacho, y si eso pasa...

Ranma: ya lo se tu padre cancelara el compromiso no es asi.

Akane: si (dijo mirando al suelo)

Ranma: Akane que te hace pensar que si te vas, volveras a ser buena en la cocina

Akane: uurrghhh Ranmaaaaa...

Ranma: no creo que exsista ese milagro y buena esposa baaahhhh no lo creo

Akane: uurrrghhhh eres odioso Ranmaaaa

Tia Mai: venga Akane vamonos

Akane: si tia ahora voy,Ranma... espero volver a verte dentro de doce meses.

Ranma: prometeme una cosa

Akane: lo que

Ranma: promete que volveras

Akane: si lo prometo pero porque quieres que vuelva

Ranma: porque este sitio sin ti sera aburrido

Akane: lo dices en serio Ranma

Ranma: claro, con quien me peleare si no estas tu

Akane: ahhh solo es por eso,"y yo que pensaba que me echarias de menos a mi" Ranma meprometes que al menos intentaras, da igual no importa...

Ranma: intentar el que

Akane: da igual se que no lo diras.

Ranma: decir el que Akane

Akane: no es decir sino hacer, Ranma cuando vuelva me gustaria que me acceptases como soy sino no me gustaria que mi padre mi prometiese otra vez con otro chico que quizas no me guste.

Ranma: ("eso quiere decir que ella quiere casarse conmigo") no te preocupes que eso no pasara.

Akane: "el, el no dejara que eso pase, significara que se quiere casar conmigo" Ranma me lo prometes.

Ranma: si (mostrando una pequena sonrisa)

Akane: Graciasss Ranma ademas que haras mientras estoy a fuera.

Ranma: no lo se, pasare tiempo que Shampoo o Ukyo

Akane: RANNNMMMAAAAAAAAA eres un IDIOTTTAAAAAA

Ranma: hahahhahaha lo sabia, sabia que te ivas a encelar, tranquila Akane yo seguire entrenando.

Akane: yo no estoy celosa, haz lo que quieras, para lo que te importo (dijo dandose la vuelta para entrar en la casa)

Ranma: Akane (dijo con un suave tono y lo mas amable que pudo)

Akane: si Ranma (dijo un poco molesta)

Ranma: cuidate

Akane: tu tambien Ranma, tu tambien, adios.

**Y asi fue como se despidieron, Akane se dispidio de todos y se fue a Kyoto hacia la gran casa de su Tia Mai, mientras en el dojo Ranma estaba muy aburrido entrenando a solas, aunque no lo reconosca, el la echaba mucho de menos y necesitaba escucharla y tenerla cerca. Mientras mas dias pasaban mas duro se le hacia estar sin ella. La recordaba a cada instante, estaba tan cansado de estar tan solo en el dojo que decidio irse de viaje para entrenar y volver en el mismo dia en el que ella volviese. Se prometio asi mismo que tendria que afrontar de alguna manera su destino para decirle la verda a ella y no perderla, no permitira que la prometan con otro que no sea el. Eso jamas... ademas el a prometido acceptarla tal como es cuando vuelva para que su padre no cancele el compromiso pero tambien sabe que si la accepta se tendria que casar con ella.**

**Continuara...**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que os parece, espero no haber desilusionado a nadie. En el siguiente capitulo sera sobre las ensenansas de la Tia Mai y Akane. Cuando vuelvan a encontrarse que pasara, pues ni yo misma lo se tendo algunas ideas pero como sera el final, no lo tengo muy decidido, si tenies algunas ideas pues bien recibidas seran. Besotes a Paula, Natsumi, Maite y Daiana y besos a todos los que leen mi fics. **

**No olviden dejar vuestros reviews y espero que no me haya salido tan mal, (losiento si algunas palabras estan mal escritas pero son las 2 de la manana y mis ojitos estan algo cansados) espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Chao - Meli-chan**


	2. Aprender

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Ranma: Akane (dijo con un suave tono y lo mas amable que pudo)

Akane: si Ranma (dijo un poco molesta)

Ranma: cuidate

Akane: tu tambien Ranma, tu tambien, adios.

Y asi fue como se despidieron, Akane se dispidio de todos y se fue a Kyoto hacia la gran casa de su Tia Mai, mientras en el dojo Ranma estaba muy aburrido entrenando a solas, aunque no lo reconosca, el la echaba mucho de menos y necesitaba escucharla y tenerla cerca. Mientras mas dias pasaban mas duro se le hacia estar sin ella. La recordaba a cada instante, estaba tan cansado de estar tan solo en el dojo que decidio irse de viaje para entrenar y volver en el mismo dia en el que ella volviese. Se prometio asi mismo que tendria que afrontar de alguna manera su destino para decirle la verda a ella y no perderla, no permitira que la prometan con otro que no sea el. Eso jamas... ademas el a prometido acceptarla tal como es cuando vuelva para que su padre no cancele el compromiso pero tambien sabe que si la accepta se tendria que casar con ella.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, me quede sorprendida al ver tantos reviews por un capitulo. Gracias Gracias Gracias, asi me animo a escribir mas. Ah nota muy importa, (GRACIAS A ANIME FAN, me equivoque en el primer capitulo y puso que Akane se iva a Tokyo sin saber que Nerima es en Tokyo, lo he cambiado a Kyota).

**CAPITULO 2 - Aprender**

Akane se fue de su casa hace una semana. En Kyoto, la casa de su tia era grande con muchas habitaciones, su tia tenia muchos hijos y al hacerce mayores poco a poco se fueron de la casa a vivir sus vidas dejando a la Tia Mai sola. Por eso ella decidio empezar a enseñar a chicas con poblemas de cocina y de tareas domesticas hacer las cosas bien. Los primeros dias ella se sintio muy extraña al no estar junto a su familia, a su padre, a sus hermanas y a su prometido. Ella aunque no lo reconociese por lo orgullosa que es, le extrañaba muchisimo, mas que a nadie. Los primeros dias en la casa, tenia que limpiar toda la casa, lavar la ropa y tenderla, planchar, fregar el suelo y fregar los platos sucios de la comida que comian ella y su tia. La tia le prometio que aprenderia a cocinar muy pronto y que su entrenamiento con las artes marciales tambien serian necesitadas pero no ahora sino mas adelante. Al principio no le gustaba para nada el caracter tan solitario y frio de su tia, no parecia una mujer simpatica ni amigable pero con el tiempo se cojen mucha confianza pero eso es para mas tarde.

Una noche, despues de comer y limpiar la cocina, y despues de darse una ducha, ella se fue a su habitacion a dormir pero no podia, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza.

**FLASHBACK - despedida con su padre antes de marcharse a la casa de la Tia Mai.**

Soun: Akane, estoy muy contento y orgulloso que acceptes aprender las tareas de la casa para cuando te cases. Akane eres mi hija y eso es el mayor honor que un padre puede tener pero me gustaria que fueses mas como tu hermana Kasumi, que seas mas señorita y que no pelees mas con Ranma, quiero que os lleveis bien y os caseis.

Akane: pero papa...

Soun: porfavor hija (dice tocandole las manos y mirandola a la cara), haslo por mi Akane, has un esfuerzo para cambiar, seguro que aprenderas hacer las cosas bien y estoy seguro que si cambias, cuando vuelvas Ranma no se metera contigo, el te vera como una chica linda y guapa y no como el te dice que te ve.

Akane: papa de verda crees que si cambio el se fijara en mi y no me insultara.

Soun: si Akane estoy seguro de eso.

Akane: papa

Soun: si hija

Akane: dime una cosa, es verda que Tia Mai enseño a mama a cocinar y hacer todo lo demas.

Soun (inclinando la cabeza) si es cierto

Akane: a ver si consigo ser como ella

Soun: entonces lo intentaras

Akane: si papa (y ambos se abrazan muy fuertes)

Soun: ahora tienes que ser muy fuerte y tener mucha paciencia, y confia en tu tia, ella es muy buena persona, ya lo veras.

Akane: si papa, eso hare, te prometo que puedo ser como Kasumi.

Tia Mai: Akane querida vamonos pronto que perderemos el tren.

Akane: Adios papa ya nos veremos.

Al salir del dojo todos estaban afueron despidiendose de ella. Un taxi llego para recojerlas. Antes de entrar volteo a todos: Adiossss os echaron de menos (diciendo esto moviendo su mano) notando que Ranma la miraba con una cara muy seria.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Akane: uufff los estraño tanto, quisiera poder volver con ellos, aqui no paro en todo el dia y Tia Mai nisiquiera me habla, yo no se como papa dice que es tan buena persona, a mi me trata como si fuese su criada.

Tai Mai: eso no es cierto pequeña.

Akane: Tia Mai que haces aqui.

Tai Mai: entraba a ver si estabas dormida y entre cuando te escuche hablar sola, Akane (dice sentandose a su lado en la cama) debes de ser fuerte, solo llevas aqui dos semanas querida y veo que eres debil, aun te queda mucho por aprender, te tengo que enseñar a cocinar y te prometi que seguirias con tu entrenamiento.

Akane: pero Tia yo quiero ver a mi familia, tu me dijiste.

Tai Mai: se lo que de dije, y si quieres irte eres libre, pero te digo una cosa, si te vas, demostraras que no sirves para ser una buena esposa, no sabes hacer de comer y limpiar bien porque estas acostumbrada a que tu hermana Kasumi lo haga todo por vosotras. Que crees que tu padre dira si te ve mañana en tu casa, pensara que no eres tan fuerte como para durar un año y aprender a ser una ama de casa, una señorita y sabes tienes que aprender a tener modales, vi como trataste a todos y sobre todo a tu prometido solo por no querer comer tu comida, ninguna señorita haria eso y menos golpear a su prometido, las chicas deben de no responder y debe aparentar estar feliz siempre, sabes cual es tu fallo cuando cocinas.

Akane: que siempre mezclo los ingredientes.

Tai Mai: y porque crees que lo haces.

Akane: no lo se tia, lo hago sin querer.

Tai Mai: lo haces porque tienes muchas cosas metidas en tu cabeza, deberias aprender a vaciar la mente cuando cocinas, yo puedo hacer que aprendas a cocinar, a coser, inclusos sabes este kimono que llevo puesto, yo me lo hice, tu madre tambien aprendio y seguro que ella enseño todo lo que aprendio conmigo a tu hermana mayor. Quieres que tu padre este orgulloso de ti, pues te tendras que quedar aqui conmigo y aprender pero si quieres volver y hacer las cosas a tu manera y seguir peleandote con tu prometido pues hazlo, yo no te parare. (diciendo esto ultimo se levanta para irse)

Akane: Tia Mai, yo losiento mucho lo que dije, intentare aprender todo lo que usted me enseñe tia.

Tai Mai: asi me gusta que pienses pequeña, para mi es un orgullo enseñar sabes y se que tu puedes hacer de todo solo que debes aprender hacer las cosas bien y para eso estare yo para que aprendas de la mejor.

Akane: gracias tia.

Tai Mai se acerca a Akane para darle un beso de buenas noches y antes de irse antes le pregunta: Tia Mai, como era mi madre, yo recuerdo pocas cosas de ella pero me gustaria saber como era ella, como pensaba, como se portaba.

Tai Mai: ummm ella pues ella muy hermosa como tu y tal vez cuando muy joven tambien pensaba como tu.

Akane: porque ella estuvo aqui contigo.

Tai Mai: tu padre nunca os conto como se conocieron

Akane: no

Tai Mai: no me gusta contar las cosas de los demas pero te lo contare, tienes el derecho de saberlo. Tu abuelo era un hombre muy respetado en este pueblo, el solo tenia una hija, tu madre, cuando ella cumplio 17, tu abuelo la prometio con un hombre mas mayor que ella aunque ella no le llego a conocer hasta despues de un año de estar conmigo. Ella vino igual que tu, sin saber cocinar, ni limpiar, coser y muchas mas cosas pero yo se lo enseñe todo, un mes antes de terminar el año conmigo, llego tu padre a este pueblo y llego muy mal herido. Tu madre lo encontro en la calle y le trajo aqui a esta casa. Yo no quise pero ella insistio. Con el paso de los dias, ellos se hicieron muy amigos. Tu padre se curo de sus heridas y se alojo en un apartamento cerca de aqui, en entonces tu padre tenia muchas chicas detras de el pero se veia que no le importaba ninguna, el solo venia todos los dias aqui para ver a tu madre. Se enamoraron. Cuando paso el año que tenia que estar conmigo, tu abuelo mando al prometido de tu madre a ir por ella, cuando ese hombre bajito y gordo entre con malos modales en la casa y vio a tu madre en el jardin con tu padre, no veas la que se lio, vino tu abuelo y se llevo tu madre separandola de tu padre. Entonces una semana antes de la boda entre tu madre y el señor Tenshin, tu abuelo queria saber si el prometido era lo sufficientemente fuerte como para protejerla, asi que decidio que haiga y combate y tu padre logicamente gano y se prometio a tu abuelo protejerla siempre.

Akane: yo... no sabia que mis padres se conocieran asi.

Tia Mai: pues asi es Akane.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora.

seguire la semana que viene, besos melichan. lo siento que haya sido corto pero al menos algo es mejor que nada. besos a todos.


	3. Aprendiendo cosas nuevas

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Akane: porque mi madre estuvo aqui contigo.

Tai Mai: tu padre nunca os conto como se conocieron

Akane: no

Tai Mai: no me gusta contar las cosas de los demas pero te lo contare, tienes el derecho de saberlo. Tu abuelo era un hombre muy respetado en este pueblo, el solo tenia una hija, tu madre, cuando ella cumplio 17, tu abuelo la prometio con un hombre mas mayor que ella aunque ella no le llego a conocer hasta despues de un año de estar conmigo. Ella vino igual que tu, sin saber cocinar, ni limpiar, coser y muchas mas cosas pero yo se lo enseñe todo, un mes antes de terminar el año conmigo, llego tu padre a este pueblo y llego muy mal herido. Tu madre lo encontro en la calle y le trajo aqui a esta casa. Yo no quise pero ella insistio. Con el paso de los dias, ellos se hicieron muy amigos. Tu padre se curo de sus heridas y se alojo en un apartamento cerca de aqui, en entonces tu padre tenia muchas chicas detras de el pero se veia que no le importaba ninguna, el solo venia todos los dias aqui para ver a tu madre. Se enamoraron. Cuando paso el año que tenia que estar conmigo, tu abuelo mando al prometido de tu madre a ir por ella, cuando ese hombre bajito y gordo entre con malos modales en la casa y vio a tu madre en el jardin con tu padre, no veas la que se lio, vino tu abuelo y se llevo tu madre separandola de tu padre. Entonces una semana antes de la boda entre tu madre y el señor Tenshin, tu abuelo queria saber si el prometido era lo sufficientemente fuerte como para protejerla, asi que decidio que haiga y combate y tu padre logicamente gano y se prometio a tu abuelo protejerla siempre.

Akane: yo... no sabia que mis padres se conocieran asi.

Tia Mai: pues asi es Akane.

**Continuara...**

**CAPITULO 3 - APRENDIENDO COSAS NUEVAS**

Desde esa conversacion con su tia, Akane se penso mejor las cosas y queria amprender de su tia, queria aprender las mismas cosas que su madre aprendio hace muchos años atras. Con el paso de las semanas, ya se tenian mas confianzas, aunque de vez en cuando se llevaba algunos golpes en la cabeza con el pequeño bastoncillo que siempre llevaba su tia. Cuando llego a la casa de la Tia Mai, Akane no sabia nada de nada, no sabia cocinar, coser, lavar la ropa, lo que se dice nada, pero con solo llevar dos meses con su tia, ella habia aprendido los deberes de la casa a la perfeccion, ya que solo estaban ellas dos solas en la casa y su tia siempre estaba a su lado. La primera lecciones de cocina eran terribles pero su tia tuvo mucha peciencia con Akane y la enseño a tener paciencia con la comida y solo usar los ingredientes exactos y no pasarse con la sal ni el vinagre que son elementos que dan un toque de sabor en las comidas pero si no se usan correctamentes las comidas se estropean y nadie se lo puede comer. Una de las lecciones mas importantes que siempre le repetia era que tenia que probar con una cucharilla la comida antes de servirla, no se debe servir sino se sabe como saber. Las enseñansas no eran tan faciles como ella se esperaba, su tia la enseño tambien a como comportarse, como debe controlarse cuando alguien la molesta, siempre debia aparentar estar bien y guardar su compostura, y cuando se sentaba siempre debia estar derecha y bien colocada.

Al lado de su tia aprendio mucho hasta que llego su segundo prima que nunca antes habia conocido. Su prima Sango, sango es un poco mas alta que Akane ya que es un año mas mayor que ella. Es una chica muy divertida y traviesa, su madre la mando con la Tia Mai para aprender igual que Akane, la diferencia era que Sango llego sabiendo hacer las cosas. Sango sabia mucho sobre las artes marciales y eso le beneficiaba mucho a Akane. Durante el dia ambas limpiaban la casa como locas, siempre liadas haciendo de comer, cosiendo, limpiando, cuidando el jardin pero luego despues de la cena ambas chicas ivan al dojo para entrenar. Sango peleaba muy parecida a su prima pero ninguna lo hacia para ganar sino para seguir cuidando sus cuerpos y hacer ejercisio se sentian mucho mejor con ellas mismas.

Ya habia pasado casi los doce meses y desde que llego a la casa de su tia,su manera de comportarse habia mejorado muchisimo aunque cuando estaba con su prima se reia mucho y se contaban las cosas con confianza y naturalidad pero delante de la Tia Mai, tenia que ser muy respetuosa. Despues de tanto tiempo con su prima la habia tenio mucho afecto y ambas sabian que les quedaba dos dias para estar juntas y despues se separaran sin saber cuando se volveran a encontrar. Esta ultima semana los nervios se la comian, solo pensaba como sera todo cuando vuelva, como la vera el y sobre todo su padre le dijo que se tendria que casar a las dos semanas despues de volver.

**Y VOSOTROS PENSARIES, QUE PASO CON RANMA DURANTE ESTE AÑO, PUES AHORITA MISMO SE LO EXPLICO**

Despues de que Akane se marchara con su Tia, Ranma se encontraba muy aburrido sin nadie con quien meterse, muy aburrido sin ella, la extrañaba mucho y ademas habia decido que cuando ella volviese, el la enfrentaria con la verda, el sabia que tenia que tener agallas para hacerlo sino la prometeran con otro chico y esa idea solo le hacia hervir la sangre pero cuando pensaba en su maldicion y no ser un hombre completo, se molestaba mucho. Asi que sin mas razon, empaqueto sus cosas y se fue durante once meses y medio a entrenar y a buscar una cura para su maldicion. Durante su estancia en China, Mousse estaba alli y le hacia compañia, a el tambien le interesaba encontrar una cura para su maldicion, convertirse en pato no le hacia ni gracia alguna.

Mousse: por fin, por fin, por fin no me lo creo, estoy mojado y no soy un pato, buaaaaaa buaaaaa

Ranma: Mousse adonde estassssss

Mousse: Saotomeeeeeeee... estoy aquiiiiiiiii

Ranma salio corriendo entre los arbustos siguiendo la voz de su amigo hasta que llego al final del camino, miro hacia abajo y se encontro a un lloroso Mousse metido en una fosa de agua, mojado y aun siendo un hombre. Ranma no se creia lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, lo veia y no se lo creia. Despues de unos segundos salto volando alado de Mousse. Al mojarse y no convertise en chica se abrazo a Mousse y ambas saltaron de alegria.

Ranma: ya no soy una chica, ya no soy una chicaa...alalallalaaaaallaaaa, Mousse, Mousse ya estamos curados.

Mousse: porfin podre casarme con Shampoo

Ranma: si como si Shampoo se quisiera casar contigo.

Mousse: PUM y porque dices eso.

Ranma: porque no le gustas

Mousse: y a ti que te importa, tu te casaras con Akane no, eso fue lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas o lo has olvidao.

Ranma: claro que no, yo... yo...yo me casare con ella, ahora no tengo miedo a que me rechase por ser medio chico y medio chica, ahora soy un hombre ahhahahahah

Mousse: estas loco sabes, y sabes otra cosa, volvere a Nerima contigo y cuando tu te cases con Akane, Shampoo estara sola y yo le hare compañia, y seguro que con el tiempo hare que se olvide de ti.

Ranma: ojala sea cierto amigo (tocando el hombro), segun mi calendario solo nos queda dos semanas para que llegue Akane asi que mañana mismo nos vamos para Nerima para llegar a tiempo.

Mousse: siiiiiiii, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de ver a mi Shampoo.

Ranma le dio la mano a Mousse: Mousse, si no te hubieras caido aqui, no estaria curado, no se como lo has hecho pero gracias.

Mousse: es que soy el mejor.

Ranma: si claro.

Y asi ellos hicieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

**UNA NOCHE ANTES DE VOLVER A NERIMA**

**En algun lado del las montañas...**

Ranma y Mousse estaban aun bastante alejados de Nerima.

Ranma: mañana es el gran dia amigo.

Mousse: ojala te vaya bien las cosas con Akane.

Ranma: lo dices para quedarte con Shampoo verda.

Mousse: claro, oye porque tienes tan mala cara

Ranma: Por nada

Mousse: te preocupa entontrate con ella verda

Ranma: no me preocupa, pero espero que no cambie y siga igual

Mousse: seguro que sera la misma.

Ranma: eso espero amigo... eso espero...

**En la casa de la Tia Mai...**

Akane no podia dormir ni su prima tampoco.

Sango: Akane, mañana te iras y yo tambien, la verda es que me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, eres una gran persona sabes.

Akane: gracias sango pero no sigas que me vas hacer llorar.

Sango: esta bien, esta bien pero no pareces estar feliz de volver y encontrarte con tu novio Rannnnmaaaa eehhhhhh.

Akane: no empiezas, pues claro que tengo ganas de verlo pero me da miedo que cambie de opinion al verme.

Sango: si lo hace, seguro que no te merece, porque sabes que tu vales mucho para ser descreciada, prima te juro una cosa, dentro de dos semanas ire a Nerima para conocer a los demas y asi vere si hay boda o no.

Akane: me lo juras.

Sango: claro y no te preocupes, seguro que el te sigue queriendo.

Akane: pero que dicessss, como va quererme el, seguro que sigue siendo un tonto, creido que esta con sus otras prometidas.

Sango: estas seguro

Akane: antes siempre era asi, ahora no se, no creo que haya cambiado.

Sango: venga primita vamos a dormir que son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo un sueño que no puedo mas.

Akane: buenas noches.

Sango: buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Akane y su Tia salieron de la casa, se despidieron de su prima sango y fueron a la estacion de tren.

Continuara...

Holaaaaa, no me enrolle mucho con este capitulo porque queria que esta parejita se encuentren pronto, el proximo capitulo sera muy emocionante, akane sabe cocinar y ranma debe acceptarla y casarse con ella, como les iran las cosas, pues lo tendreis que leer.

Espero no tardarme.

Besos a todas cindy, natsumi, paula, dai y maite.

chao meli (no olviden dejar sus reviews).


	4. Reencuentro

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

**CAPITULO 4 – Re-encuentro**

A la mañana siguiente Akane y su Tia salieron de la casa, se despidieron de su prima sango y fueron a la estacion de tren. Akane se sentia muy nerviosa, pensando en como habian cambiado su familia, sus amigos, su casa y sobre todo el... su prometido. Lo que mas nerviosa la ponia era la boda que se celebraria dentro de dos semanas, el le prometio que la acceptaria tal como esta. Ella sabe que una promesa es sagrado y que el no la rompera.

Mientras en otra parte muy lejos de Nerima el sol ya habia salido hace unas horas y aun asi dos jovenes seguian dormiendo cada uno en su tienda de campaña. Lentamente Ranma iva abriendo los ojos acausa de la claridad que entrada por la tela de la tienda. Abrio lentamente la cremallera y abrio sus ojos de sopeton al darse cuenta que ya no era tan temprano como se creia.

Ranma: MOUSSSSSSE! DESPIERTA QUE YA ES TARDE (fue corriendo a la tienda de Mousse, la abrio y se lo encontro dormiendo placidamente, asi que salio cojio un cubo de agua que habia a su lado y se lo virtio por encima del pobre Mousse haciendo que se despertara enseguida - DATO AMBOS ESTAN CURADOS DE LA MALDICION mirar capitulo 2 o 3 no me acuerdo bien)

Mousse: Pero que haces Saotome, me las pagaras.

Ranma: no tenemos tiempo Mousse, hay que irse pronto asi que darte prisa y vamonos, no quiero llegar tarde, quiero estar alli para cuando llegue Akane.

Mousse: si claro, como no lo que el señorito diga.

Ranma: no te entretengas tanto y vamonos.

Mousse: vale, vale.

Asi que empaquetaron rapidamente sus cosas y se dirijieron rumbo a Nerima.

**Mientras en el tren...**

Akane miraba hacia afuera de la ventana del tren, mirando el paisaje tan bonito, las montañas, los animales, las casas, veia su camino para la casa: "Espero que no rompa el compromiso porque no quiero que me casen con otro que no sea el". Miraba y suspiraba.

Tardaron unas horas enllegar a la estacion de tren de Nerima, cuando llegaron ya era tarde y el sol se caia detras de las montañas. Cojieron sus maletas y se subieron a un taxi. Tai Mai se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy callada y se la veia muy nerviosa asi que coji su mano y le dijo: Querida, no estes tan nerviosa, veras que todo te ira bien, ya lo veras, veras que tu padre estara orgulloso de verte hecho una señorita educada.

Akane seguia mirando afuera de la ventana del taxi, y con una suave y baja voz le contesto: ya lo se Tia pero no me preocupa mi padre es... es...

Tia Mai: tu prometido verda (Akane quito su mirada de la ventana y miro a su tia)

Akane: si Tia Mai, me preocupa que me despriecie, si eso pasara yo... yo no se lo que haria.

Tai Mai: Tranquila mi niña, veras que con todo lo que te he enseñado, el te vera como una señorita y te tratara bien, pero recuerda que siempre debes aparentar estar contenta aunque no lo estes, no dejes que los demas vean que no lo estas, tambien debes de ayudar en todo lo possible, ayuda en la casa a limpiar y cual quier cosa que necesiten.

Akane: ya lo se tia

Tai Mai: y sobre todo...

Akane: debo comportame bien como una señorita y estar siempre areglada y sentada derecha ya lo se me lo ha dicho ciento de veces.

Tai Mai: y te lo siguire diciendo siempre porque es muy importante querida.

Akane: tia tia ya estamos cerca de mi casa.

Tai Mai: asi me gusta verte querida, me gusta verte sonreir.

Cuando el taxi giro la calle para la izquierda, vieron de frente la casa de los Tendo, y afuera estaban esperandola, la casa tenia muchos lazos y flores afuera del dojo para recibirla como se lo merecia. El taxi paro alli y mientras su tia le pagaba al taxista, ella abrio la puerta del taxi y salio con su maleta. Ella llevaba un traje largo en rosa oscura japones muy bonito con estampados en azul, llevaba el pelo recojido ya que lo tenia un poco mas largo de los hombros y se lo podia recojer.

Salio del taxi y sus hermanas y su padre se acerco a ella impacientemente.

Nabiki: hola hermanita, te hemos echado mucho de menos.

Katumi se acerco a su hermana y la cojio de las manos mirandola de arriba a abajo: como has cambiado Akane, no pareces la misma, estas wapisima.

Akane inclino se cabeza como agradecimiento a las palabras de su hermana, Katumi no se lo esperaba que ella tuviera esos modales para su familia pero igualmente hizo lo mismo. Akane se puso derecha y miro a su padre: hola papa. Soun se abrazo muy fuerte a su hija: buuaaaa mi querida hija a vuelta y no parece la misma, buaaaaaa.

Akane: papa sigo siendo Akane y no he cambiado tanto.

Soun: si has cambiado, ahora has crecido y te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Akane: arigato papa, ahhhh hola tio Genma.(Soun se separo de su hija para que Genma la pudiese saludar.)

Genma: Hola pequeña, estas wapisima, mi hijo se sentira orgulloso de tener a una esposa tan guapa como tu. (Akane se inclino como agradecimiento y Genma se inclino tambien).

Nabiki: si no lo viese no me lo creeria, no parece la misma, que educacion tiene.

Soun: porque no tevas con tu tia Nabiki, asi aprenderas como...

Nabiki: olvidalo papa, lo mio no es la limpieza de casa ni nada de eso, yo prefiero estudiar y aprender todo lo relacionado con el dinero.

Soun: para que te pregunto, no cambias nunca. (su hija le guiña un ojo).

Tia Mai: hola Soun como estas.

Soun: ahhhh tia Mai, yo muy bien y por lo que veo ha echo un gran trabajo con mi hija.

Tia Mai: si fue duro pero es muy buena, ahora sabe hacer de todo en la casa asi que Katumi ahora tendras mas tiempo libre para ti.

Katumi: gracias tia pero ami me gusta ayudar a mi padre en la casa aunque no viene mal que Akane me ayude en la cocina.

Akane: Arigato onee-chan, Katumi adonde esta Ranma, esque no le veo.

Happosai: ese ingrato es un estupido, sabe que hoy venias y no ha llegado a tiempo.

Akane: hola maestro, pero adonde esta.

Nabiki: el se fue despues que tu te marcharas a la casa de la Tia, dijo que iria de entrenamiento y que volveria el mismo dia al igual que tu, desde entonces no hemos sabido nada sobre el.

Akane: ahhh yo... yo me voy al cuarto, me quiero dar una ducha y me voy para dormir, me siento muy cansada. (estaba muy decepcionada al ver que el no le importaba verla, eso era lo que penso para ella misma).

**Dos horas despues...**

Akane ya se habia duchado, secado el pelo y se tumbo en su cama con el pelo suerto, mirando el techo a oscuras: "ese idiota, crei que le importaba pero no... el tuvo que irse y quisas no vuelva... mmmmm esque si no vuelve papa seguro que me prometera a cualquier otro y no quiero, no quiero yo solo quisiera volver a verlo otra vez". Y sumida en sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.

La ventana estaba abierta, hacia mucha calor ya que era verano, una sombra negra se deslizo lentamente por su ventana y al entrar se resbalo callendo de culo al suelo haciendo ruido, cosa que Akane se desperto enseguida.

Sombra: ayyyyyyy ayyyyyy mi trasero ayyyyy

Akane: qui qui quien anda hai.

Sombra: Akane!

Akane: si quien eres, Ranma?

Ranma: si soy yo.

Akane ensendio la luz a su lado y le vio sentado en el suelo con cara de dolor. Ella se levanto de la cama, llevaba puesto un pijamade camiseta y shorts muy finos y se acerco a el para ayudarlo a levantar: que te paso.

Ranma: el suelo resbalaba y me cai en el suelo pero me duele.

Akane: eso te pasa por entrar a la habitacion de una chica a oscurasy mientras duerme.

Ranma: acabo de llegar a Nerima y asi es como me recibes pues que buen recibimiento.

Akane: no te estaba insultando solo...

Ranma: olvidalo no...no... pasa... (estaba muy nervioso al ver lo cambiada que ella estaba y lo bien que le sentia ese pijama de tela fina y pretado al cuerpo.)

Akane: que te pasa Ranma, te encuentras bien.

Ranma: yo.. yo... si porque lo preguntas.

Akane: porque me preocupas verte asi.

Ranma: te preocupas por mi.

Akane: yo "akane tienes que ser mas simpatica y cariñosa", yo.. claro que me preocupo por ti.

Ranma: "esta no parece la misma, nunca ha confesado que se preocupa por mi", (el puso su mano en la frente de ella)

Akane: que...que haces.

Ranma: mirando que no tengas fiebre.

Akane: yo estoy bien (le ayudo a levantarse del suelo), ahora creo que deberias irte a tu habitacion.

Ranma: vale, vale me voy pero no se me olvida lo que te prometi, tu cumpliste tu promesa en volver y ahora me toca a mi con mi promesa pero eso te lo dire dentro de unos dias vale.

Akane: baaaaa (abriendo la boca en grande del sueño que tiene) hasta mañana Ranma.

Ranma: hasta mañana (dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitacion).

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa, lo siento mucho por tardarme pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir mas. Muchos besos a todos mis fans. Chao meli.

**Reviews Gracias a vuestros reviews.**

Magaso Urashima  
2006-01-20 - ch 3,**continua es muy bueno**

Maria T  
2006-01-20 ch 3, anon. **Oye meli como lo haces esos cap te quedan de pelos y este me gusto muchhisimo. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Escribe pronto y has el encuentro muy emocionante.**

Maria T  
2006-01-11ch 2, anon. **Hola Meli , Me gusto el cap es exelente. Síguelo**

3-CiNdY-3  
2006-01-08 ch 2, **Conti... ke esta padrisimo sigue asi y tienes mi apoyo...**

Magaso Urashima  
2006-01-06 ch 2, **sigue es muy bueno**

Haruko Hinako  
2006-01-06 ch 2, **hey wen atu historia solamente espero que no haas a akane sumisa como kasumi pero me enojare ¬¬U ranma no kiere a una mujer sumisa si la hubiera querido se hubiera casado con todas las demas prometidas tamos de acuerdo no?.. mas bien me gustaria que akane le diera una leccion a ranmatal vz que juegue un poko con el en el sentido de que ella sea kien tome riendas en la relacion que la tia la enseñe a como seducir a los hombres .. weno algo asi XD.. haz sufrir ah ranma jajj pero juntalos al ultimo**

Natsu 1, **anon. epa, pero buena que la has dejado, les gusta dejarlo en continuara,y uno picoy. pues esta muy bueno y animo. feliz año tambien a todos.**

3-CiNdY-3  
2006-01-01 ch 1, **la me kede intrigada porfiis continualo ke esta con/madre ias sabes ke cuentas con una lectora mas  
P.D. feliz año nuevo!**

Maria T  
2005-12-31 ch 1, **anon.Te quedó muy bueno y en cuanto el final debes hacerlo espectacular. Cuando Ranma ve a Akane y se da cuenbta de que ha cambiado mucho Inyenta pelearse con ella pero se dacuenta de que Akane ha cambiado tanto que no pelea con el y además le trae algo de lo que ella ha cocinado. Ranma se queda embelezado al ver la linda sonrisa de ella pues ella se emociona aal verl o y lo abraza efusibamente jajajaj te imagina el beso del final guao debe de ser muy espectacular y que se decidan casar cuando ellos decidan y no su padre. Bueno no me hagas caso es que yo veo lo interesante que sería ese encuentro debe ser muy romántico, **

Anime Fan  
2005-12-31 ch 1, anon. **Pues la historia se ve que promete, sólo te voy a decir que hay una cosa que podrías cambiar. Lo que pasa es que según el manga y el anime, Nerima es un distrito de la ciudad de Tokio, por lo que el hacer que Akane se marche a Tokio no hace mucho sentido. Podrias cambiarlo a otra ciudad como Nagoya o Kyoto y así quedaría mejor, porque si Akane sólo se cambia de distrito, Ranma podría ir a verla sólo viajando en tren por unos minutos**.

daianapotter  
2005-12-31 ch 1, anon.** hola Meli-chan cielo ¿como es eso de que los separamos a la primera? eso no puede ser, no señorita, (o tendria que decir señora xD)snif snif snif  
A ver como sigue la historia a mi lo unico que me ha depeccionado fue que desde el principio lo separan snif esto me hace acordar a otro fic ¬¬U( no se porque xD)  
besoss cielo**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS Y GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO : )**


	5. El desayuno

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 5 - el desayuno**

Despues de que Ranma saliese de la habitacion de Akane, se dirijio a su antiguo cuarto donde no habia estado en un ano, al entrar se encontro con un panda dormiendo placidamente. Muy lentamente saco su futon del armario y lo echo suavemente sobre el suelo a lado de su padre mirandolo de vez en cuando para ver que no se hubiese despertado, sabia que si lo despertaba no le iva a dejar dormir, explicandole donde habia estado entrenandoy muchas mas cosas. Al meterse en su cama con cuidadoya que se habialestimado el trasero al caer en el suelo porque se resbaloal entrar en la habitacion de su prometida, despues de unos segundos y mirando la techo en la oscuridad de la nochese puso a pensar en ella, sonrojandose al recordar como ella se habia levantado de la cama y acercado a el con ese pijama para ayudarlo, recordaba claramente como ella se acerco a el apoyando el su peso en ella para que se levantara. Pero despues recordo como ella le habia hablado con tanta educacion y eso no le gustaba, no parecia ser la misma, la misma persona de que el se enamoro en silencio, la misma persona que no aguantaba sus bromas y sus insultos, ahora ella parecia mas madura, no queria pelearse con el.

**FLASHBACK**

Akane: eso te pasa por entrar a la habitacion de una chica a oscurasy mientras duerme.

Ranma: acabo de llegar a Nerima y asi es como me recibes pues que buen recibimiento.

Akane: no te estaba insultando solo...

Ranma: olvidalo no...no... pasa... nada

Akane: que te pasa Ranma, te encuentras bien.

Ranma: yo.. yo... si porque lo preguntas.

Akane: porque me preocupas verte asi.

Ranma: te preocupas por mi.

Akane: yo yo.. claro que me preocupo por ti.

Ranma: "esta no parece la misma, nunca ha confesado que se preocupa por mi", (el puso su mano en la frente de ella)

Akane: que...que haces.

Ranma: mirando que no tengas fiebre.

Akane: yo estoy bien (le ayudo a levantarse del suelo), ahora creo que deberias irte a tu habitacion.

**FLASHBACK**

Ranma: "ella no parece la misma, nunca antes habia reconocido que se preocupaba por mi, espero que su tia no la haya cambiado" (y poco a poco cerraba sus ojos cayendo en un sueno acausa del cansancio de estar todo el dia andando y corriendo con Mousse para llegar hoy a Nerima.

MIENTRAS EN LA OTRA HABITACION ESTABA AKANE MAS NERVIOSA QUE NUNCA, ESPERABA VER A RANMA MANANA POR NO ESPERABA QUE EL ENTRASE POR LA VENTANA ESTA NOCHE.

Ella se tumbo en su cama y se echo encima de su cuerpo una fina sabana de verano. Despues de dar vueltas a la almohada una docena de veces, se tumbo boca arriba mirando el techo en la oscurida, y recordando las palabras de el antes de que saliese de la habitacion - vale, vale me voy pero no se me olvida lo que te prometi, tu cumpliste tu promesa en volver y ahora me toca a mi con mi promesa pero eso te lo dire dentro de unos dias vale.

Akane: Ranma espero que lo que digas sea cierto, quiero que se cumpla la promesa pero a la misma vez me da miedo el tener que casarme tan pronto, alomejor te esperas que sea mas como Ukyo o Shampoo que siempre estan encima de ti dandote de comer. Pero me confudes aveces cuando pienso en lo que hablamos antes de irme con la tia.

**FLASHBACK**

Akane: Ranma yo me voy ahora con mi Tia, ella me ensenara a cocinar, a entrenar, a limpiar, a ser una buena esposa para un futuro esposo que no estoy segura si seras tu.

Ranma: y por que dices eso.

Akane: por que cuando vuelva, mi padre me ha dicho que a las dos semanas me casare contigo y si tu no acceptas

Ranma: si yo no accepto que pasara.

Akane: si tu no acceptas pues mi padre... mi padre cancelara el compromiso y me buscara a otra persona para comprometerme.

Ranma: y porque dices que no estas segura si sere yo tu futuro esposo,no es que me importe pero ...

Akane: lo digo porque se que cuando vuelva me siguiras insultando y nunca me veras guapa, seguro que me llamaras fea marimacho, y si eso pasa...

Ranma: ya lo se tu padre cancelara el compromiso no es asi.

Akane: si (dijo mirando al suelo)

Ranma: Akane que te hace pensar que si te vas, volveras a ser buena en la cocina

Akane: uurrghhh Ranmaaaaa...

Ranma: no creo que exsista ese milagro y buena esposa baaahhhh no lo creo

Akane: uurrrghhhh eres odioso Ranmaaaa

Tia Mai: venga Akane vamonos

Akane: si tia ahora voy,Ranma... espero volver a verte dentro de doce meses.

Ranma: prometeme una cosa

Akane: lo que

Ranma: promete que volveras

Akane: si lo prometo pero porque quieres que vuelva

Ranma: porque este sitio sin ti sera aburrido

Akane: lo dices en serio Ranma

Ranma: claro, con quien me peleare si no estas tu

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Dando un gran suspiro: este Baka me tienes confudida primero me dice que no aprendere nada y no cree que yo pueda aprender hacer cosas como Katumi, me dice que no le importopero despues dice que quiere que vuelva aunque sea para pelearse conmigo como recuerdo que me dijo, ummmmmm porque no habla en serio yme dice la verda me gustaria saber si le importo de verda o no. Espero que no olvide la promesa que me prometio...lo recuerdo claramente como si fuera ayer...(cerrando los ojos para recordar lo que paso)

**FLASHBACK**

Akane:Ranma me prometes que al menos intentaras... da igual no importa... (mirando hacia otro lado)

Ranma: intentar el que (diciendo con mucho interes)

Akane: da igual se que no lo diras.

Ranma: decir el que Akane

Akane: no es decir sino hacer, (girando su cabeza lentamente para mirarlo) Ranma, mmmmmcuando vuelva dentro de un anome gustaria que me acceptases como soy sino no me gustaria que mi padre mi prometiese otra vez con otro chico que quizas no me guste.

Ranma:no te preocupes que eso no pasara.

Akane: "el, el no dejara que eso pase, significara que se quiere casar conmigo" Ranma me lo prometes.

Ranma: si (mostrando una pequena sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas)

Akane: Graciasss Ranma

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Abriendo los ojos lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche: Ranma, ojala no cambies de pensar, llevo un ano tratando de cocinar y hacer las cosas bien para que ser digna de algun dia ser tu esposa. "pero que digo, seguro que seguira pensando que soy torpe y fea y que no le gusto, por mucho que quiera hacer bien de comer el preferira las comidas de Ukyo y de Shampoo antes que la mia" uffff espero que manana todo me salga bien, no se porque estoy tan nerviosa pero noto que mi corazon sigue tan nervioso como antes, es que estaba tan guapo y tan diferente, (pensando en su nuevo look ahora mas alto, fuerte y mucho mas guapo, ella se sonrojo al pensar en el, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro). "Espero que manana ahhhhhhh (abriendo su boca para cojer aire) el me accepte sino no quiero pensar en lo que pasaria" (su mirada en la oscuridad volviendose mas preocupada. Enseguida recordo que tenia que levantarse temprano, se levanto, encendio la luz de la lampara a lado de su cama y puso el despertador para que la despertase un poquito antes de que su hermana se levantara, queria darles una sorpresa a todos y preparar el desayuno.

Akane: y ahora a dormir ahhhhhhh que manana me espera un gran dia. ahhhhh (y enseguida que puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedo dormida enseguida.

A LA MANANA SIGUIENTE...

El sol amanecia y la claridad de la manana entraba por la ventana en el cuarto de una chica que estaba profundamente dormida. Derepente sus suenos fueron despertados por un fuerte sonido del despertado nuevo que tenia a su lado que hizo que ella soltase de la cama del mismo susto. Cojio rapidamente el desperatador, apago la alarma y lo coloco patras en su sito. Se levanto de la cama, ando para la ventana y al separar las cortinas miro hacia afuera y sonrio viendo lo bonita que estaba la manana sin ninguna nube teniendo el cielo despejado. Se dio la vuelta y se quito su pijama quedando solo con las pequenas braguitas que llevaba, abrio su armario y cojio una falda celeste que le llevaban hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de mangas cortas.Preparo su cama y despues se puso las zapatillas y se dirijio lentamente y sin hacer ruido hacia el lavabo donde se lavo las manos y la cara.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, una chica se despertaba de la cama, preparandose para vestirse y irse a preparar el desayuno. Se cambio las ropas y fue bajando las escaleras de la casa para ir a la cocina. Bajando las escaleras, se podia respirar un agradable olor a comida preparada, ese olor le era muy familiar, le recordaba los desayunos que le preparaba su madre. Llegando a la cocina se sorprendio mucho al encontrarse con su hermana pequena preparando mucha comida y lo hacia tranquilamente y sin destrozar la cocina como hacia antes.

Katumi: buenas dias Akane-chan

Lentamente y muy sonriente se giro y miro a su hermana: buenos dias Katumi, hoy preparare el desayuno para todos asi que ve al salon y descansa que hoy me toca a mi.

Katumi: si quieres te ayudo.

Akane: no hace falta Katumi, pero de todos modos arigato onee-chan. (le dice mostrando una sonrisa).

Katumi: esta bien Akane, pero si necesitas mi ayuda estare en el salon viendo la television.

Akane: eso eso ve y relajate que te lo mereces.

Katumi salio de la cocina y se dirijio al salon como le habia dicho a su hermana: Akane espero que la tia te haya ensenado todo lo que sabia mama. La comida huelia bien pero espero y confio en que te salga bien.

Soun: buenos dias Katumi

Katumi: ah hola papa

Soun: hija hoy no haces el desayuno.

Katumi: no papa, hoy lo hare Akane.

Soun: a...akane dices, pero aun no se sabe si ha aprendido de hacer de comer.

Katumi: pues hoy lo averiguaremos, papa hoy que confiar en Akane, seguro que si mama aprendio junto a la tia Mai, estoy seguro que akane habra aprendido.

Soun: eso espero

Genma: espera que Tendo

Soun: ah Saotome mi hija va a prepar el desayuno.

Genma: pero si Katumi esta aqui quien lo esta...ummmm akane, aaa; akane esta preparando el desayuno.

Soun: si Saotome pero escuchadme bien

Nabiki: que vas a decir papa.

Soun: muy bien ahora que estamos todos escuchad.

Genma: ah Tendo se me olvido, Ranma llego anoche muy tarde y sigue dormiendo, seguro llevaria mi pobre hijo todo el dia andando, estoy ancioso por saber que nuevas tecnicas a aprendido.

Happosai: seguro que ninguna, sera igual de necio que su padre.

Ranma: a quien llama usted necio viejo chiflado.

Y asi ellos empezaron a pelearse por toda la sala, mientras nabiki,Genma y su Soun hablaban de lo horrible que sabia la comida de Akane y que esperaban que ahora despues de un ano con su tia, ojala un milagro haya echo que ella aprendiese a cocinar algo comestible.

Akane tenia en la cocina algunas tortitas hechas de leche con harina, tenia arroz con verduras, pescado a la plancha y habia hecho unas cuantas galletas que habia hecho, esta vez si tenian la figuritas de animales que debian de aparentar y no como antes que siempre que hacia galletas parecian una masa de galleta sin ninguna forma de animal. Ella habia pobrado las galletas y todo lo demas para estar segura que no haya nada que no le guste a su familia. Ella estaba muy feliz de ver que todo lo que habia preparado estaba bueno y que estaba segura que les iva a gustar. Eso esperaba ella. Asi que una vez que todo estaba listo y presentable, cojio las galletas y las llevaba en un largo plato, iva andando hacia el salon y al acercarse abrio la puerta del salon y cuando iva a entrar el maestro happosai en ese momento la vio y salto para ir directo a sus brazos dicendo: Akaneeee deja que te de un abrazoooooooo.

Pero antes de que el viejo pervertido del maestro Happosai llegase a saltar encima de ella, Ranma lo atrapo en en aire haciendo que chocara con ella y sus galletas volaron hacia arriba y calleron muchas en el suelo y las demas en la mesa. Todos miraron la escena esperando que ella le diese a Ranma un gran mazazo en la cabeza. Ella estaba quieta mirando las galletas en el suelo, estaba triste de ver que tanto esfuerzo habia sido para nada pero recordo lo que su tia le habia dicho, en ocaciones como estas debia pensar antes de actuar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Ranma se disculpaba, tenia miedo de como responderia ella y sabia que habia empezado mal el dia haciendola mosquear tan rapido. Despues de unos segunos ella miro a todos viendo en sus rostros que ellos esperaban a que ella se enfureciera pero se ivan a sorprender, akane mostro una gran sonrisa y ignorando a Ranma se agacho para recojer las galletas del suelo. Todos la miraron sin creerse como habia reaccionado. Otras veces sus reacciones eran tan grandes que hacia agujeros en la muralla o de daba a su prometido un gran mazazo, pero esta vez, nada de nada, solo recojio las galletas del suelo como si nada importante hubiera pasado.

Ranma muy asustado esperando que ella reaccionase se acerco a ella pero no mucho: A...a...akane, yo, yo lo siento, yo no queria tirar tus galletas. (ella ni lo miraba, seguia con lo suyo, ignorandolo)

Pensamientos de Akane: ummmmm ese idiota me ha tirado todas mis galletas al suelo, ummmm si no fuera porque quiero dar una buena impression, le daria un mazazo en la cabeza que lo mandaria hasta el cielo).

Ranma: Akane, akane me escuchas. (entonces ella giro su cabeza, lo miro a la cara y sonrio como si estuviera contenta). eeeee...Akane, yo lo siento, no era mi intencion.

Akane: no pasa nada Ranma, eran solo galletas (se levanto y miro a los demas) ahora vuelvo, tengo preparada mas comida en la cocina.

Ranma: en todos modos, seguro que te saldrian muy malas, me has ahorado tener un dolor de estomago. (Akane no le gusto nada ese comentario y lo miro antes de irse a la cocina).

Akane: si lo hubieras probado, te aseguro que te hubiese gustado. (y asi salio de la cocina para traer el arroz y mas cosas).

**En el salon...**

Nabiki: como ha cambiado, si no lo veo no me lo creyese.

Genma: ni yo tampoco, esta vez te has librado hijo de otro golpe en la cabeza.

Soun: si yo esperaba que te golpeara como lo hacia siempre pero ahora veo que esta hecha una señorita.

Ranma: bahhh Akane una señorita.

Katumi: no hables asi de Akane Ranma, ella en otra situacion te hubiera hecho mucho daño pero como vez no le ha dao ni la mayor importancia a las galletas y se ha ido a traer mas comida. Mira aqui hay una galleta, pruebala y veras si su comida a mejorado o no.

Ranma alcanzo la galleta y la miro, miro como ahora si parecia mas un animalito que comparacion a las galletas que ella hacia hace mucho tiempo parecian cualquier cosa menos unas galletas. Miro la galleta y se la metio con temor a su sabor en la boca, empezo a masticar lentamente y abrio los ojos como platos, notando lo bueno que estaba y el sabor dulce y agradable que le dejaba en su boca.

Nabiki: y que cuñadito, como estaba, quieres bicarbonato. (mirandolo con una mirada burlona).

Ranma se levanto de la mesa, miro a todos y se giro para ir a la cocina.

Genma: Ranma donde vas?

Ranma: a disculparme con Akane, esta galleta estaba buenisima y por mi culpa vosotros os quedasteis sin probarlas.

**En la cocina...**

Akane estaba terminando de echar el arroz en una fuente y mientras pensaba: idiota, idiota, idiota, con lo buena que estaban las galletas y lo tuvo que tirar, ese idiota. (sus pensamientos fuero interumpidos al notar que alguien entraba en la cocina, se giro y se encontro asolas con el, el mirandola seriamente a la cara, eso la ponia demasiado nerviosa como para seguir con sus tareas, se giro para no mirarlo y termino con lo que hacia).

Akane: que quieres Ranma (decia mirando a los platos que llevaba delante de ella).

Ranma: yo siento mucho lo que paso antes, yo te pido perdon.

Akane se giro sorprendida de escucharlo: me...me.. pides perdon, pero tu nunca pides perdon a nadie.

Ranma: ya pero eso era antes, yo me meti con tus galletas y sabes que.

Akane: que?

Ranma: probe una que habia en la mesa.

Akane: y que te parecieron. (intrigada por saber si le gustaron)

Ranma: pues...(mirando para otro lado)

Akane: te gustaron?

Ranma: sip, me gustaron mucho.

Akane: de verda (sonriendo de verda, sabiendo que a el le gustaban).

Ranma: si de verda... oye Akane, podrias hacer mas tarde mas galletas, esque probe una y estaban buenisimas.

Akane: esta bien (sonrojandose un poco) te hare galletas para esta tarde, pero esta vez no me los tires al suelo.

Ranma: te lo juro, ehhhh todo eso que es para el desayuno.

Akane: ahhh eso, si porque.

Ranma: porque tiene muy buena pinta, puedo probar un poquito.

Akane: si lo que quieras.

Entonces Ranma abrio un armario de la cocina y saco un pequeño cuenco para servirse un poco de arroz, verduras y pescado. Lo miro antes de comerselo, despues miro como ella lo miraba fijamente para ver su reaccion y despues miro su comida para metersela en la boca sin pensarselo. Se comio su comida en cuestion de segundos. Akane le dio un vaso de agua y el se lo trago de un trago.

Ranma: mmmmmm que bueno estaba todo, puedo comer un poco mas.

Akane no se lo creia, habia soñado centenar de veces en que algun dia el probase su comida y le pidiese mas, pero ahora era real y le gustaba verlo disfrutar de su comida: si toma.

Soun, Nabiki, Katumi, el maestro y Genma parados en la puerta de la cocina: y nosotros que eehhhhh, tenemos hambre.

Akane: iros para el salon, ahora os llevo la comida.

Katumi: yo te ayudo.

Akane: gracias.

Y asi llevaron todos los platos que Akane habia preparado y lo pusieron en la mesa del salon. Todos comieron tranquilamente sabiendo que si Ranma se habia comido la comida de Akane sin problemas, pues que estaria comestible, pero no se esperaban a que estaria mejor que eso, la comida de ella era muy parecida a la de sus madres.

Despues de desayunar, Akane y Katumi se llevaron los platos a la cocina para lavarlos. Despues de eso, Akane lavo la ropa, empezo a fregar el suelo de toda la casa y se fue al cuarto de baño para llenar un cubo con agua para limpiar las ventanas. Al bajar las escaleras de la casa en ese mismo instante subia Ranma, ella con un descuido, piso un calcetin que habia en las escaleras y tropezo para alante. El cubo de agua como os imaginareis, callo encima de Ranma mojandolo por completo, el la atrapo por el aire haciendo que ella callese encima de el para no lestimarse ella. Al levantarse ella de encima del cuerpo de su prometido, se le quedo mirandolo muy impactada.

Akane: Ra... Ranma... te has mojado y no...no...has cambiado, sigues siendo un hombre (derepente una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara). Ranma eres un hombre, yo no te vuelves una chica.

Ranma: veo que te alegras de eso.

Akane: me alegro por ti, ya no tienes esa maldicion.

Ranma: no, graciasa Mousse el cayo en el agua del hombre y yo y el ya estamos curados, no es grandioso.

Akane: si... estoy contenta por ti.

Ranma: oye, me ayudas a levantarme.

Akane: si (le ofrecio su mano)

Nabiki: uyyyy que escenita tan romantica, que lastima que no tenga mi camara de fotos.

Akane: el me salvo de caer por las escaleras y ahora le estoy ayudando a levantar, nada mas.

Ranma se acerco al oido de ella y le dijo lo mas bajo que pudo: Akane, esta noche despues de cenar, reuneteconmigo en la cocina, quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se sonrojo y el se marcho. Su hermana muy intrigada se acerca a ella por la espalda: Akaneeeee, akaneeeeee dime que te ha dicho, dimelo porfavorrrrr... me lo diras...

Akane: claro que no hermanita, los secretos no se pueden decir.

Nabiki: bahhh secretos de enamorados.

Akane: que... pero que dices, enamorados. (Ranma estaba detras de la puerta de la cocina)

Nabiki: si enamorados, porque estas muy sonrojada y esta claro que te fuiste para gustarle a el o me equivoco hermanita.

Akane: pues...si y no.

Nabiki: explicate que no te entiendo.

Akane: no porque queria aprenderlas cosas que hacia mama cocinar, coser, limpiar y ayudar en la casa y si porque...

Ranma: "porque que akane, porque quieres que te guste"

Akane: porque... no te lo puedo decir vale y ahora si me permites voy a seguir limpiando la casa.

Nabiki: "ya me enterare tarde o temprano"

Y asi cada uno siguio su camino.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaa, espero que no os haya decepcionado, espero que os guste. Por ahora la historia esta tranquila pero os prometo que cambiara mucho, ahhhh y tranquilos que akane no sera asi de paciente con Ranma por mucho tiempo.

Espero vuestros reviews y besos

Meli-chan.


	6. Cambio de Planes

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 6 - Cambio de planes**

Akane se fue para su habitacion con un nuevo cubo con agua y empezo a limpiar las ventanas.

**FLASHBACK**

Ranma se acerco al oido de ella y le dijo lo mas bajo que pudo: Akane, esta noche despues de cenar, reuneteconmigo en la cocina, quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se sonrojo y el se marcho. Su hermana muy intrigada se acerca a ella por la espalda: Akaneeeee, akaneeeeee dime que te ha dicho, dimelo porfavorrrrr... me lo diras...

Akane: claro que no hermanita, los secretos no se pueden decir.

Nabiki: bahhh secretos de enamorados.

Akane: que... pero que dices, enamorados. (Ranma estaba detras de la puerta de la cocina)

Nabiki: si enamorados, porque estas muy sonrojada y esta claro que te fuiste para gustarle a el o me equivoco hermanita.

Akane: pues...si y no.

Nabiki: explicate que no te entiendo.

Akane: no porque queria aprenderlas cosas que hacia mama cocinar, coser, limpiar y ayudar en la casa y si porque...

Akane: porque... no te lo puedo decir vale y ahora si me permites voy a seguir limpiando la casa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

A ella se le escapo una sonrisa al recordar como su hermana insistia por saber lo que ella pensaba, pero luego se puso mas seria al recordar lo que Ranma le habia dicho "Akane, esta noche despues de cenar, reuneteconmigo en la cocina, quiero hablar contigo" : de que quedra hablarme, sera que me dira que me accepta tal como soy para ser su mujer (sonrojandose y tocandose la mejilla) no creo que el sea capaz de ser tan sincero pero el me lo prometio. (otra gran sonrisa se aparecio en su cara) haha pero a el le gusto mi comida incluso repitio plato, ojala fuera asi siempre.

Desde afuera de la ventana su hermana Katumi la estaba mirando, viendo como hablaba ella sola y muy flojito mientras que limpiaba el cristal de la ventana ella sola. Katumi sonrio y siguio tendiendo la ropa que su hermana habia puesto en la lavadora.

Mientras en otra parte de la casa, mas bien afuera en el dojo estaba Ranma sudando mucho al pegar fuertemente y sin parar de moverse haciendo movimientos de entrenamiento. Despues de una hora deduro entrenamiento, de movimientos, levantado pesas, haciendo abdominales y muchas cosas, el se acerco a recojer su toalla y no la encontraba, miro a su alrededor y la vio alado de la puerta, ella parecia muy feliz mirandolo. Adentro de su cuerpo el sentia un cosquilleo pero debia aparentar ser fuerte delante de ella.

Andando para su direccion y rascandose la cabeza: Akane has visto mi toalla, la puse alli.

Ella tenia su toalla por detras, lo agaraba con su mano detras de la espalda y el no se daba cuenta, (sonriendo como si nada, se lo mostro) es esta tu toalla Ranma.

El estaba mirando por otra parte hasta que escucho lo que ella le habia dicho. La miro y se acerco para cojerla (cojer la toalla, no seais mal pensados). Cuando la iva a cojer ella la volvio a esconder detras de ella: haha no me la podras quitar.

Ranma le sonrio: claro que si, ya veras.

El se abalanza para adelante para cojerla pero ella le esquiva y el pierde el balance pero enseguida va corriendo detras de ella por todo el dojo hasta que la tiene acoralada: haha, ya vez, estas atrapada.

Akane: Ranma no te acerques.

El no le hizo ni caso, ella escondio la toalla detras por la espalda, el se acerco a ella, le empezo hacer cosquillas por el estomago (variguita) y ella como mucha gente le pasa (como ami) no podia parar de reir acosta de las cosquillas que el le hacia.

Akane: hahahahaha Ranma para para porfavor... hahahhaha

Ranma: haha parare cuando te rindas y me des mi toalla.

Ella no queria rendirse asi que el seguia y seguia haciendole cosquillas, ella ya no podia mas y se dejaba caer para el suelo lentamente pero aun con la toalla por detras. El la agarro por la cintura para que no se cayera bruscamente al suelo y decidio hacerle una cosa (que pensareis que le hara ummmmm) El se dio la vuelta, le quito un zapato y empezo hacerle cosquillas en el pie. Ella ya no aguantaba mas las cosquillas: Ranma... Ranmaaaaa toma toma la toalla.

El paro lo que hacia, se dio la vuelta y vio que ella no mentia, vio que ella le ofrecia su toalla, entonces se acerco a ella para cojer la toalla pero la volvio a esconder con una risa burlona: solo te la dare si me ayudas a levantarme.

El le ofrecio la mano, ella accepto y al levantarse el sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia, la agarro fuertemente por la cintura con un brazo para que no se escape. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, sus caras tambien: Ahora no te escapes y dame mi toalla.

Ella si se dio cuenta de lo pegado que estaba junto a el, se sentia muy nerviosa al estar tan pegada a el y al notar como el la tenia tan pegada: R...Ran..ma... (con las mejillas rojas de la verguenza y con el corazon latiendo a mil) sueltame porfavor que estamos muy pegados y no creo que sea muy apropiado estar asi. (aun seguian pegados y en ese mismo instante...)

Shampoo: arrhhhhh pero que es esto, Akane Tendo separate de mi Ranma ahora mismo.

Ukyo: Ranma como pudiste hacernos esto, eres... pero la culpa la tiene ella que le habra obligado a que la abrazes.

Akane: pero que dices...

Kodashi se acerco por la espalda de Ranma y se abrazo a el haciendo que se separase de Akane y se separara de Kodashi: Ranma querido, me has echado de menos cariño.

El no contestaba solo se sentia confuzo, unos instantes estaba muy agusto con Akane y ahora llegaron ellas y lo estropearon.

Ukyo: Ranma, ya no aguanto mas, debes elegir ahora con quien te casaras, yo soy muy joven para estar siempre perdiendo el tiempo esperando a que elijias a una de nosotras para casarte. Yo.. yo soy tu mejor amiga y cuando eramos jovenes tu me dijiste que te casarias conmigo.

Ranma: yo no lo recuerdo ademas yo creia que eras un niño.

Ukyo: pero ya vez que no lo soy, soy una chica, soy tu mejor amiga, se cocinar mejor que las demas y soy la que mas te quiere.

Shampoo: pero que dices, tu estas loca, la que mas quiere a Ranma soy yo y el se casara conmigo.

Kodashi: no se casara con...

Akane: PARAD DE PELEAROS EN MI CASA! Ranma haz lo que quieras, a mi me da igual lo que hagas, vete con quien tu quieras pero haz que se marchen de mi casa.

Todas empezaron a discutir y hablar a la misma vez menos Akane se empezaba a darse la vuelta: toma Ranma (le dio la toalla) yo me voy.

Ranma: Akane

Akane: si Ranma

El se acerco a ella y le dijo lo mas bajito que podia: no te olvides lo de esta noche.

Akane se marcho del dojo y se fue al salon mientras Ranma mando a todas las chicas a que se vayan para su casa, le costo mucho trabajo ya que las tres estaban pegadas a el. La tarde paso muy tranquilamente y cenaron una deliciosa cena de pescado con arroz y salsas que habia preparado Akane, despues ella lavo los platos y Katumi la ayudo a secarlos y guardarlos. Ranma iva a entrar pero las escucho hablar asi que se quedo afuera.

Katumi: oye Akane, sigues enamorada de Ranma.

Esto le sorprendio y asusto tanto que un plato que tenia en la mano se le resbalo al suelo, lo recojio y lo tiro a la basura y luego miro a su hermana y despues siguio lavando los platos, un silencio reinaba en la cocina hasta que ella le respondio: Katumi, yo nunca he estado enamorada de el (pom pom Ranma no se creia lo que escuchaba).

Katumi: entonces por que te fuiste con la tia y acceptaste a casarte con el dentro de una semana.

Akane: yo... yo me fui con la tia porque queria que papa estuviera orgulloso de mi.

Katumi: y sobre casarte con el que me dices Akane.

Akane: que... solo lo hago porque papa queria que me casara con el para honorar a la familia y por la promesa que papa le dio al tio Saotome, yo... yo solo le veo como un amigo al que puedo confiar.

Katumi: soloeso.

Akane: si

Katumi: "estoy segura que me esta mientiendo y que ella no me esta diciendo la verda, sigue siendo tan orgullosa que no puede confesar que le quiere".

Ranma se sentia muy mal de lo que acababa de escuchar, creia que Akane le confesaria a Katumi que estaba enamorada de el pero no era asi, el piensa que ella no le quiere y que hace todo por honor. Asi que salio del dojo en direccion al parque. Iva corriendo y pensando:

**FLASHBACK**

Akane: que... pero que dices, enamorados. (Ranma estaba detras de la puerta de la cocina)

Nabiki: si enamorados, porque estas muy sonrojada y esta claro que te fuiste para gustarle a el o me equivoco hermanita.

Akane: pues...si y no.

Nabiki: explicate que no te entiendo.

Akane: no porque queria aprenderlas cosas que hacia mama cocinar, coser, limpiar y ayudar en la casa y si porque...

Akane: porque... no te lo puedo decir vale y ahora si me permites voy a seguir limpiando la casa

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El seguia corriendo sin parar y recordando las palabras de ella hoy cuando estaban en el dojo: Ranma haz lo que quieras, a mi me da igual lo que hagas, vete con quien tu quieras pero haz que se marchen de mi casa.

Ranma llego al parque y se sento en un columpio: "estoy seguro que ella no siente nada por mi, me ve solo como un amigo, asi que sobre lo que queria decirle esta noche po no se lo dire, tendre que pensar en otra cosa para decirle, no quiero que ella se vea aforzada a casarse con alguien al que no quiere".

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa, espero que os haya gustado, se que me ha salido cortito pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, se que soy mala, que los separo pero como siempre, y como son mi pareja favorita pues no puedo tenerlos separados por mucho tiempo. Ya vereis como cambia la historia.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y las ideas, muchisimas gracias.

Besos Meli-chan


	7. Nuevo planes

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

**_Por Meli-chan_**

**CAPITULO 7 - nuevos planes**

El ya lo tenia mas decidido que nunca, creia que ella no le queria y que solamente le veia como a un amigo, no queria casarse y hacerla infeliz toda lavida con alguien al que ella no amase. En el camino a casa empezaba a llover, el no se habia percatado de lo tarde que era y volvia a casa sin prisa y sin animos. Al entrar a la casa, todo estaba apagado menos una luz - la cocina. Al entrar la vio alli sentada, sola y muy tranquila(eso era lo que aparentaba ya que tenia unos nervios por saber que era lo que el le queria hablar) tomandose una taza de te. Ella no se dio cuenta que el habia entrado hasta que le escucho abrir un armario, se dio la vuelta y se lo encontro empapado de agua (nota ya no tiene la maldicion asi que sigue siendo un chico normal). Ella se levanto de su silla y dijo que ahora volvia, despues de unos segundos volvia con una toalla en las manos.

Akane: toma, secate antes de que refries.(acercandose a el)

Ranma sin animos ninguno tomo la toalla de malas maneras sin mirarla y se giro para irse.

Akane: oye no vas a decirme de donde vienes.

Pero el como si nada, siguio andando hasta la puerta y alli se quedo parado mirando al suelo.

Akane: Ranma, no hay quien te entienda, primero me dices que quieres hablar conmigo aqui y ahora no me hablas, te ha pasado algo. (su cara se volvia seria y preocupada) Ranma, (acercandose a el lentamente), Ranma, te pasa algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

El se dio la vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos, ella seguia acercandose a el, por dentro los nervios no la dejaban tranquila, su respiracion estaba muy agitada y su corazon latia a mil, se sentia muy nerviosa al estar asi con el, sin saber que era lo que le pasaba, no parecia el mismo y eso la preocupaba demasiado. El en cambio aunque no lo aparentaba, se sentia muy nervioso por dentro porque ya habia tomado una decision, pero primero tenia un plan y si eso no le funcionaria, entonces le diria en persona que no la quiere para que ella pudiese hacer su vida con otro que su padre eligiera.

Ranma: Akane te acuerdas de mi promesa (ella movio la cabeza en senal como un si), pues...yote dire la verda el dia de la boda que no se cuando lo ha areglado tu padre.

Akane: es dentro de diez dias

Ranma: y tu que piensas sobre... la boda... tu... tu te quieres casar?

THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM el corazon de ella esta vez si que le latia fuerte ante esa pregunta. Ella se quedo callada sin saber como responder, no se esperaba a que el mencionara algun dia algo sobre casarse. Ranma se dio cuenta y se giro para irse "lo sabia, ella no quiere casarse, por eso no me contesta". Aprentando su puno para abajo siguio andando pero se detuvo cuando sintio que ella lo llamaba muy bajito. Se giro y la vio con una mano en el corazon y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Akane: Ranma, yo... (unos segundos miro el suelo y lentamente lo miro con mucha verguenza pero saco algo de valor y lo miro a la cara) yo... digo nosotros nos casamos porque nuestros asi lo quieren y no podemos romper la promesa de nuestros padres, eso no estaria bien para nuestras familias, yo creo.. yo creo que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Ranma: "solo era eso, solo por la familia" esta bien Akane, hasta manana.

Akane: si hasta manana.

Ella se quedo mirando como el se alejaba de alli. Una vez que se alejo de su vista ella aun sintiendose nerviosa respiro hondo para calmarse: "no... no puedo decirle que quiero casarme con el, no me atreveria a decirselo, me moriria de la verguenza"... unos segundos despues cayo en cuenta que el habia entrado mojado. "de donde vendra tan tarde y mojado, porque no me lo quiso contar". (salio de la cocina un poco triste pensando en como el la habia habla con tan poca confianza, no quizo contarle donde estuvo).

Ranma salio de la cocina dejandola sola. El subio las escaleras, fue a su cuarto, cojio su pijama, se lo puso y se tumbo en su futon, no cojia el sueno porque tenia un plan que llevar adelante y no queria que le saliera mal.Mientras suspiraba, el pensaba: "primero tengo que hacer que ella este molesta conmigo, si, tiene que estar como era antes, siempre de mal humor, siempre gritandome por lo que sea pero ahora ella no parece la misma,mmmmm manana me pasare el dia metiendome con ella, alomejor asi puede que se canse de mi y cancele el compromiso, pero si eso no funciona tendre que ponerla celosa, eso es facil teniendo a Ukyo o Shampoo cerca, seguro que ella se encelara, tendre por una vez abrazar a una de las chicas y seguro conociendola se que Akane no lo aguantara y quedra cancelar el compromiso. (sonriendo el solito mientras piensa) Tengo que hacerla enfadar lo suficiente para que ella cancele la boda sino se casarsa conmigo y no sera feliz (poniendose serio con las manos detras de la cabeza). Akane ojala nunca hubiera escuchado lo que le dijiste a Katumi.Si no consigo que ella cancele la boda, yo... yo... tendre que pensar en otro plan.y pensando y pensando se quedo dormido.

Ala manana siguiente, el trataba de evitarla, no queria verla. Cuando ella le sirvio el desayuno, empezo su plan.

Ranma: uugghhh que mal huele esto, que has hecho Akane.

Akane: esto es lo mismo que ayer, arroz con pescado, verduras y salsa de soja.

Ranma: yo mejor como otra cosa (levantadose de su sitio ante las miradas de los demas en la casa, y la mirada triste de ella)

Akane: no lo vas a comer.

Ranma: no, yo mejor me voy de Ukyo ella si que sabe hacer bien de comer y no como tu. (empezo a andar lentamente esperando escuchar algun comentario de ella, pero no escucho nada, asi que sin mirarla se fue dejando a todos mudos).

Nabiki: que le pasa a este, esta tonto o que, Akane no te preocupes (viendo como su hermana menor no le quita ojo al plato de Ranma) (se acerco a su hermana le paso la mano por delante de los ojos) yuhuuuu Akane, Akaneeee (su hermana sin animos levanto la mirada y la miro), oye que te pasa, porque no le dijiste que estaba buena, yo la e probado y te aseguro que esta buenisima.

Akane: el... ("no le gusta la comida, prefiere la de Ukyo, Ukyo seguro que estuvo con ella anoche, por eso llego tarde),

Genma: este hijo mio es un desagradecido, tu comida Akane esta buenisima, de verda has aprendido muy bien y todo esta muy bueno, pero no te preocupes ya le dare su merecido al idiota de mi hijo.

Katumi: mmmm... no se que le pasa a Ranma, ayer decia que le gustaba tu comida pero hoy esta muy raro, no parece el mismo.

Soun: hahaha yo se que le pasa, tiene los nervios de la boda, eso le pasa a todos, no te preocupes hija, una vez que os caseis, veras como todo te ira mejor.

Nabiki: Akane estas bien

Akane: si porque

Nabiki: porque hace un año seguro que le estarias gritando y le hubieras golpeado.

Akane: ya no debo hacerlo, Tia Mai me enseño a comportarme bien.

Nabiki: po no creo que eso este bien, que despriecie tu comida, si yo fuera tu si le hubiera golpeado.

Akane: da igual Nabiki, seguro que papa tendra razon y por eso el no quiere probar lo que prepare. Me voy a limpiar la cocina. (dandose la vuelta para salir en silencio para la cocina).

Ranma paso todo el dia con Ukyo, desayuno con ella y se quedo alli hablando en su restaurante. Ella como mejor amiga de el sabia que algo iva mal pero no le daba mucha importancia mientras le tuviera cerca. Ambos estuvieron hablando toda la mañana, toda la tarde, ceno mas tortitas y se marcho de vuelta a la casa de los Tendo. Al llegar era muy tarde y todos estaban durmiendos. A la mañana siguiente hizo lo mismo, desprecio la comida de Akane, (esto le estaba empezando a cansar pero no decia nada, preferiria pensar que el esta nervioso con la boda pero algo en su corazon le decia no las cosas no le ivan tan bien).

Las cosas ivan igual durante esa semana, una tarde, Ranma llego a la casa con Ukyo (ella le aguantaba del brazo). Segundo plan, los celos, queria poner aAkane tan celosa para que ella cancelara la boda. Ambos se sentaron en el salon a solas, no habia nadie, en ese momento llego Akane con una escoba para limpiar el suelo, entonces el empezo hablar con Ukyo muy bajito, Ukyo se reia y Akane empezaba a molestarse pero seguia limpiando como si nada. Despues de unos minutos, Ukyo decidio abrazarle ya que veia que el se dejaba aprovecho y lo abrazo muy fuerte. Ranma no queria ese abrazo pero deseaba tanto que Akane cancelara la boda que correspondio el abrazo diciendo "te quiero mucho Ukyo". Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Akane respiro hondo y se fue, salio como si nada hubiera pasado del salon, y despues corrio para su habitacion echandose a llorar en su cama."como puede decirle eso, le odio, le odio, le odio, (llorando sin consuelo agarando la almohada), yo portandome bien con el, hablandole bien, y el prefiere estar con ella, con ella es la que ha estado todos estos dias, si la cosa sigue asi, no se si deberia casarme con el, no quiero obligarlo a que se case conmigo cuando en realidad el se quiere casar con ella, pero... pero... tampoco quiero defraudar a papa, el quiere que nos casemos para honrar a la familia y seguir con el dojo, no se que hacer snif snif snif. (La pobre lo siento mucho no quiero ser tan mala pero es solo por este capitulo, ya vereis que todo cambiara para bien, confiad en mi).

Ranma se solto del abrazo: "porque no se ha puesto celosa, porque no me ha gritado ni golpeado como antes, eso significa que no siente nada por mi".

Ukyo: de verda Ranma que me quieres ami no me lo puedo creer, te vas a casar conmigo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces.

Cuando Ranma escucho esto casi le entra un infarto: pero que dices, yo solo te quiero como una amiga, como mi mejor amiga.

Ukyo: solo eso.

Ranma: si Ukyo, (poniendo una mano en su hombro) siempre seras mi amiga.

Ukyo: bueno Ranma (muy triste y desanima) yo me voy, te veo manana a la misma hora.

Ranma: adios (cruzando los brazos delante del pecho) tengo que pensar en otra cosa. La verda no quiero molesta a Akane pero no quiero que ella se case conmigo y sea infeliz.

Los dias pasaron asi, Ranma pasaba todo el tiempo con Ukyo y Akane seguia en la casa limpiando y pensando. La pobre pensaba que el no sentia nada por ella y por eso apenas se veian. Tres dias antes, ella se fue a comprar el traje de novia con sus dos hermanas.

Katumi: mira Akane que bonito es este, es precioso

Nabiki: es verda Akane, este te vendria muy bien, sin mangas, venga pruebatelo.

Katumi: Akane que te pasa, no tienes buena cara. (Akane miraba los trajes de novias sin ilusion, sin ganas de nada, sin ganas de probarselo).

Nabiki: oye parecemos que somos nosotras las que nos casamos, venga Akane animate y pruebate algunos, seguro que te animaran un poco, anda di que si, porfavor, pruebate uno (insistiendo como si fuera una niña pequeña)

Akane acabo sonriendo viendo lo pesada que su hermana se puso: vale, vale, me probare uno para que te quedes contenta.

Katumi: este sin mangas que dijo Nabiki es muy bonito, ami me gusta.

Akane: si que es bonito.

La dependienta se la llevo para que se lo probase, despues llamo a las hermanas para que entraran para verselo pueso. Ambos quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo hermosa que estaba, era un traje largo, apretado de pecho y cintura y despues muy suelto con cola larga. Le quedaba genial.

Nabiki: Akane no te pruebes mas, ese es perfecto.

Katumi: si Akane, ese te queda muy bien.

Akane: y cuanto es.

Dependienta: son ochenta mil yens

Akane: tan caro

Nabiki: no te preocupes, papa nos dijo que te compraria el que mas te guste asi que ese te lo llevas.

Akane: esta bien me lo llevo.

Se compraron los zapatos y accesorios para Akane.Cuando llegaron a casa ya estaba mas contenta gracias a su hermanas que la animaron, su padre la vio sonreir y sabia que ella estaba contenta con la boda.

Soun: oye Genma, cuando vas a ir con Ranma para comprar su traje.

Genma: manana porque

Soun: ah por nada, pero no se te vaya a olvidar.

Genma: claro que no, mi hijo tendra un nuevo traje.

Ranma: de que estais hablando

Genma: hijo que bien que estas de vuelta, mañana temprano vamos a ir por tu traje.

Ranma: porque, usare el que use la ultima vez que se cancelo la boda. Aun esta nuevo.

Genma: pero debes lucir de nuevo, ese traje esta roto de la pelea o no te acuerdas.

Ranma: para lo que me importa la boda (dijo sin darse cuenta que Akane estaba detras de sus hermanas y el no la habia visto.)

Nabiki: Akane vamonos a tu cuarto a guardar todo lo que hemos comprado.

Ranma: A... Akane (girando para verla pero solo vio su espalda, viendo como caminaba lentamente saliendo del salon). El salio al jardin y salto la muralla. Mientras caminaba por la calle pensaba mirando al suelo "creo que esta empezando a enfadarse pero aun no la he enfadao lo suficiente, creo que tendre que usar mi ultimo plan" (que sera que sera?)

**La noche antes de la boda las tres hermanas Tendo estaba en el cuarto de la menor de ellas...**

Katumi: ya todo esta listo para mañana, que nervios Akane, ahora seguro que nada te puede ir mal.

Akane: no lo creo Katumi

Katumi: porque lo dices, Akane no iras a desanimarte otra vez.

Akane: Katumi, apenas he visto a Ranma estos dias, el pasa de todo esto, el parece que no se quiere casar.

Nabiki: no lo creo sino no se hubiera comprao el traje hace dos dias.

Katumi: creo que deberias dormir un poco, mañana es tu gran dia y necesitas dormir.

Nabiki: si Akane, duerme y veras que todo te ira bien mañana.

Katumi se acerco a Akane y le dio un beso en la frente: descansa.

Ni Ranma ni Akane, ninguno de ellos podia conciliar el sueño, ambos estaban nervios, Akane estaba preocupada con el caracter de el, preocupada de como sera su futuro con alguien que no quiere estar con ella, mientras Ranma pensaba en su plan para mañana.

**Dia de la boda...**

En el dojo, habia montones de gente, familiares, amigos y enemigos Mousse, Shampoo, La abuela, Ukyo, Ryoga, Kuno, el sirviente, Kodashi y mas personas, amigos de la escuela, el doctor tofu, su prima sango y muchos muchos mas. Su tia Mai no pudo acudir porque no se sentia muy bien.Por primera vez nadie se entrometio en la boda, Ukyo corrio la voz entre todos que Ranma no se iva a casar (ella misma saco esa conclusion) y si cambiaba de plan entonces todos ellos se meterian en la celebracion para estropearla.

Ranma estaba con su padre al lado del cura esperando a que Akane apareciera. El estaba super nervioso, sabia que tenia un plan pero no sabia como terminaria la cosa. Mientras miraba al suelo y pensaba escucho como la gente murmurar algo, levanto la cabeza y mirohacia la entrada mirandocomoAkaneentraba lentamente por la entrada muy sonrojada de ver a todos como la miraban.

Ella se acerco a el y no se atrevia a mirarlo a la cara, aparentaba feliz pero tenia un mal precentimiento, sabiendo que la ultima vez la boda se cancelo.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora:**

Holaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, Natsu se que me odias por dejarlo en continuara pero no he podido escribir mas, no tengo mas tiempo. Ah he tardado mucho porque llevo una semanita en cama con la gripe. Se que no os hace ni gracia que separe a la parejita, pero tengo pensado como juntarlos, sera sorprendente, no facil pero les costara lo suyo juntarse, si no lo hago asi, no seria tan emocionante creo yo.

Quiero aclarar una cosita, Ranma no es malo, solo que quiere que ella se case con otra persona y sea feliz. El piensa que ella no lo quiere, el escucho que ella solo sentia amistad por el y por eso aunque no le gusta lo que hace, el quiere que ella rompa el compromiso y sea libre para casarse con otra persona.

Que bien, que bien, cada vez tengo mas gente metida en el fic, gracias a todos por los reviews, gracias a eli, arima, dai, maite-chan, clarice, a natsu, paula y a mi nuevo comentadista Mu-tzu, aver que me escribes esta vez, no seas muy duro.

chao y besos a todos

meli-chan (no olviden dejar sus reviews) y no sean muy duros conmigo, trato lo que puedo.


	8. Un trabajo

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

PRIMERO, ACLARO QUE ESTE NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, AUN QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS MAS. SEGUNDO, SOLO TENGO DOS HORAS DURANTE LA SEMANA PARA ACTUALIZAR EL FIC, LO HAGO EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE PARA EL ALMUERZO EN EL TRABAJO YA QUE EN CASA SIEMPRE HAY ALGUIEN USANDO EL ORDENADOR. POR ESO TENGO MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PORQUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA MIRAR LO QUE ESCRIBO. TRATO DE ESCRIBIR LO MAS QUE PUEDO EN ESAS DOS HORAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LA PACIENCIA. OJALA TUVIERA MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR LAS COSAS BIEN PERO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO. ESPERO QUE CON ESTO ME ENTENDAIS Y COMPRENDAIS MIS FALLOS.

**_AHORA A LA HISTORIA..._**

Ranma estaba con su padre al lado del cura esperando a que Akane apareciera. El estaba super nervioso, sabia que tenia un plan pero no sabia como terminaria la cosa. Mientras miraba al suelo y pensaba escucho como la gente murmurar algo, levanto la cabeza y mirohacia la entrada mirando como Akane entraba lentamente por la entrada muy sonrojada de ver a todos como la miraban.

Ella se acerco a el y no se atrevia a mirarlo a la cara, aparentaba feliz pero tenia un mal precentimiento, sabiendo que la ultima vez la boda se cancelo.

**CAPITULO 8 - Un trabajo**

El dia estaba precioso, habia mucha claridad. Adentro del dojo habia muchisima gente.

Ella se sentia muy nerviosa sintiendo la mirado de el clavada en ella. En cambio el tambien se sentia muy nervioso, iva a dar un paso muy importante que cambiaria su destino.Ella conla cabeza agachada le miraba de reojo, se sentia muy nerviosa para mirarlo ala cara. El miraba embobado lo guapa y preciosa que lucia con ese traje que era muy ajustadopor el pecho y la cintura.Ambos no ponian atencion al cura hasta que hablo: queridos hermanos nos reunimos todos aqui para celebrar la boda de estos dos bla bla bla bla (sigue hablando).

Todos los invitados estaban sentados mirando y esperando a que algo pasara. Ukyo tenia las esperanzas de que Ranma cancelara la boda. Muchos ojos estaban en Akane, ella estaba preciosa con su traje largo y blanco de novia. Ambos padres de cada uno estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, saltando y llorando de la emocion de ver a sus hijos tan decidos a casarse.

Cura: Akane Tendo, acceptas casarte con Ranma Saotome hasta que la muerte os separe.

Akane: (unos segundos de silencio)

Ranma: "lo sabia ella no esta segura de querer casarse conmigo"

Akane: si accepto (dijo en un tono muy bajo)

Cura: ahora a ti muchacho, Ranma Saotome, acceptas a Akane Tendo para ser tu legitima esposa y quidarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

Ranma se quedo callado unos segundos, Akane empezo a sentirse mas nerviosa que antes. Ryoga y Kuno ambos pensando "que diga que no, que diga que no se quiere casar", y las chicas Shampoo y Ukyo pensaron lo mismo "venga Ranma di que no, di que no quieres casarte con ella".

Ranma: yo... (girandose para mirarla a la cara, se acerca lentamente y muy nervioso a ella, se inclina para delante y levanta su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos) Akane yo... yo... (el corazon de ella estaba muy accelerado esperando a escuchar sus palabras) yo... no puedo casarme contigo.

Los pensamientos de Ryoga, Shampoo, Kodashi, Ukyo y Kuno eran: biiieeennnn no se casan.

Soun: queeeee... Saotome (aguantando del los hombros a su amigo) que significa esto, no puede ser, porqueeeee buuaaaa buaaaa.

Genma: buaaaa nuestros planes otra vez rotos buuaaaaa. (como siempre son muy exagerados).

Akane se quedo mirando al suelo, tratando de respirar lo mas calmada que podia ya que con un traje tan pretado le costaba muy trabajo respirar.

Ranma: losiento mucho Akane, no puedo casarme con alguien que no quiero y que no me gusta, no me imagino mi vida contigo, eres fea y pareces un chico, losiento no puedo casarme contigo.

PLOFFFFF (le dio el tortazo en la mejilla mas fuerte que jamas le podia haber dado alguien a Ranma en su vida, el no se quejo solo se puso una mano en la mejilla con mueca del gran dolor que sentia pero aun mas le dolia su corazon sabiendo que se iva a separar de ella).

Unas lagrimas se les escapaba a la pobre Akane, ella lo miro a la cara y le grito: Ranma no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida, no quiero... no quiero saber nada mas di ti. (dandose la vuelta)

Ranma: espera Akane

Akane: ya eres libre vete con Ukyo o con quien te de la gana pero no quiero que me hablas en tu vida Ranma, para mi ya no exsiste y no quiero saber nada mas de ti, te odio Ranma, te odio. (esas palabras le rompian el corazon a ambos, el no sabia que doliera tanto separarse de ella pero lo hacia por su bien).

(Nota de autora: no me odieis por esto, es solo parte de la historia, ya vereis que ira mejor, lo prometo, este capitulo es solo el mas triste pero seguid leyendo).

Ella se marcho y seguida de ella la seguia su prima Sango quien sabia bien lo que sentia ella por el y tambien su hermana Nabiki. Katumi se quedo con su padre consolandolo. Ranma se quedo alli parado mirando como ella se marchaba de su lado. De pronto aparecieron Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi las tres discutiendo con quien se quedaria el.

Ukyo: Ranma ya eres libre asi que ya te puedes casar conmigo y venirte a vivir conmigo verda cariño.

Kodashi: que dicesss Ranma se vendra a mi casa, ya no tiene nada que hacer aqui.

Shampoo: vosotras estais locas si voy a dejar que Ranma se quede con vosotras el...

Ranma: callaoooosssss de una vez (gritando muy molesto), no me voy a casar con ninguna de vosotras, no me gustais, quiere estar solo y solo estare asi que dejadme en paz y buscaros a otro para molestar, yo nunca me casare con ninguna de vosotras. (Todas se quedaron muy tristes.) Ahora marchaos de aqui y no me molesteis. (Las tres salieron muy heridas del corazon, nunca le habian visto asi).

Genma: Soun que vamos hacer con toda la comida, el banquete ya esta pagado. "que hambre tengo"

Soun: buuuaaaaa, diles a los invitados adonde esta el salon del banquete y ve con ellos, yo no me siento con ganas de comer nada.

Mousse se acerco a Ranma poniendo su mano en el hombro de el: Ranma, que has hecho amigo, porque no te casaste con ella, no era eso lo que querias... no te entiendo.(dicendole muy decepcionado)

Ranma: yo... no quiero que ella sufra.

Mousse muy desconcertado: porque va a sufrir ella contigo, que yo sepa tu siempre la protejes.

Ranma: Mousseeeee, ella no me ama y no quiero que se casa conmigo como si fuera una obligacion entiendes. (Ambos se quedaron callados) yo... yo me marcho de aqui esta noche, no puedo seguir cerca de ella y verla todos los dias lo entiendes.

Mousse: claro que lo entiendo, yo tambien tenia planeado marcharme despues de la boda.

Ranma: porque, no te fue bien con Shampoo.

Mousse: no, ella solo te tiene a ti en su corazon y solo por eso a mi me vera como un amigo y no puedo seguir asi desperdiciando mi vida por alguien que tampoco siente nada por mi.

Ranma: te vienes conmigo Mousse, no tengo pensado adonde pero necesito irme de aqui.

Mousse: claro cuenta conmigo.

Ryoga: oye adonde vais vosotros solo, no pensaras dejarme atras verda.

Ranma: Ryogaaaa

Ryoga: Mousse me conto que vosotros ya teneis la cura, quiero que me lleveis alli para curarme (cojiendole por la camisa a Ranma)

Ranma: (soltandose de el) claro, vente con nosotros.

Kuno: adonde pensais ir vosotros tres ehhhhh sin el relampago azul.

Mousse: nos vamos de aqui por un tiempo, quizas años, te quieres venir.

Kuno: claro que me voycon vosotros.

Ranma: esta noche a las doce os veo afuera del dojo, y kuno por curiosidad, porque te quieres venir?

Kuno: (cambiando su cara de contento a serio) yo no tengo nada aqui en Nerima por lo que quedarme.

Ryoga: Akane es libre ahora, porque no te quedas con ella.

Kuno: hace un año me llegue para verla y ella me dijo que no me quiere solo me ve como un amigo y que nunca me podra ver mas que eso. Mi corazon solo piensa en ella pero se que nunca sera mia.

Mousse: creo que este viaje nos va hacer mucho bien a todos y en especial a Ranma.

Ranma: si, ademas no creo que vuelva alguna vez por aqui.

Mousse: no te preocupes por eso.

Ranma: ahora vengo.

Ranma se acerco a Soun: Señor Tendo yo... lo siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

Soun: parece que vosotros dos no estais destinados a estar juntos.

Ranma: Señor Tendo yo me marcho de aqui esta noche asi que le dio las gracias por dejarme vivir aqui estos años y porfavor cuide de mi padre, el se esta haciendo mayor y no esta para viajar como antes.

Soun: no te preocupes el es mi mejor amigo y le cuidare.

Ranma: gracias.

Ranma volvio con los chicos yse quedaron en el salon hablandoadonde irian de viaje.

**En el cuarto de Akane...**

Ella lloraba sin parar en los brasos de suprima Sango sin parar aun llevando el traje puesto mientras su primale acariciaba el pelo: venga Akane, no te preocupes, ya veras como esto pasara y te reiras algun dia de todo. (Akane no paraba de llorar). Me siento mal de verte asi, no me gusta verte asi por ese idiota de Ranma, el no se merece que llores por el. Akane levanto su cara del hombro de Sango y la miro, la pobre tenia los ojos rojos y hinchados de tanto llorar.

Sango: Akane, yo me quedare aqui contigo, me buscare un trabajo y no pienso dejarte sola.

Akane: gracias Sango. (empezo a llorar otra vez) como pudo ser tan malo, sino queria casarse me lo hubiera dicho antes y me hubiera ahorado las molestias de invitar a todo el mundo y de ser rechazada asi delante de todos, no sabes como le odio.

Sango: tranquila prima, todo pasara ya veras.

Soun: TOC TOC (tocando a la puerta)Akane puedo pasar.

Ella se limpio las lagrimas de su mejilla: si papa pasa. (el se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado en la cama.

Soun: Akane como estas hija.

Akane: mejor papa, estoy mejor.

Soun: (respirando hondo) hija ya que la boda se ha cancelado, yo pienso que, bueno que sepas que buscare a otro que sea mejor que Ranma, te buscare a un chico responsable y...

Akane empezo a llorar: papa dejame tranquila, no quiero que me busques a nadie, no quiero ver a otro chico, no quiero estar con nadie, yo... yo eligire con quien casarme el dia que me enamore y sea correspondida asi que dejame tranquila porfavor. (llorando)

Soun: losiento yo... no pretendia molestarte hija

Sango miraba lo mal que su padre se habia portadoy vio que Akane se habia echado en la cama a dormir: ahora vuelvo Akane y descansa que lo necesitas.

Ambos Sango y Soun salieron de la habitacion dejandola descansar.

Nabiki: como esta mi hermana Sango.

Sango: (suspirando fuerte) me da mucha lastima, la pobre no ha parado de llorar, ahora se ha quedao dormida. Me da mucha pena de ella, ser rechazada dos veces en el atar, delantes de todos, delante del cura y por la misma persona. Eso... (apretando su puño) eso... no tiene nombre.

En ese mismo instante Ranma subia las escalera en silencio para ir a su cuarto para cojer todas sus cosas. Ambas chicas lo miraron con cara de asesinas.

Ranma: (temiendo preguntar pero sacando algo de valor lo hizo) como... como esta Akane.

Sango: eso a ti no te importa.

Ranma: (poniendo mueca de enfado) Si me importa porque es mi amiga.

Nabiki: ya no lo es... ella no quiere saber nada mas de ti asi que dejala tranquila Ranma.

Ranma se fue furioso a su cuarto, guardo todo lo que pudo en su mochila y se quedo alli sentado esperando a que pasara las horas para marcharse. Cuando llego la noche, eran casi las doce de la noche, el salio del cuarto dejando a un borracho panda durmiendo, salio del cuarto, miro hacia el final viendo la puerta de la habitacion de ella. Muy lentamente se acerco a su cuarto, abrio la puerta esperando que ella estuviera dormida, cosa que asi fue, el cuarto estaba oscuro, entro en silencio, dejo una carta alado de la cama y la miro unos segundos antes de irse. "siento mucho que todo terminara asi, no se si volvere a verte algun dia". El salio del cuarto de ella, cojio su mochila y salio de la casa. Afuera estaban los demas esperandole para partir a un nuevo destino.

**El dia despues...**

Una chica aun vestida de novia se despertaba de la cama, estirando sus brazos, se levanto y miro hacia afuera la ventana mirando lo mal que estaba el dia. Estaba lloviendo mucho y hacia mucho viento, se veia los arboles moviendose bruscamente acausa del viento.

Akane: me voy a quitar el traje y ponerme otra cosa. (se giro para su armario y entonces noto que en la mesita de noche encontro un sobre.) Esto de quien sera...(y empezo a leerla)

_Para Akane_

_Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, estabas muy preciosa con tu vestido. Yo no se muy bien como decir las cosas. Quiero que sepas que tu siempres has sido mi mejor amiga y espero algun dia poder seguir siendo tu amigo. Se que ahora mismo me odias y no quieres saber nada mas de mi pero espero que con el tiempo se te pase. _

_Me voyde viaje, no se adonde ire ni cuando volvere pero si algun dia vuelvo, quisiera poder seguir siendo tu amigo. No queria hacerte daño pero era lo mejor para los dos._

_Para decirte la verda, no se si algun dia volvere a Nerima, quizas nunca nos veamos otra vez._

_Tu amigo Ranma. _

Las manos de ella le temblaban mucho, solto el sobre y se sento en el borde de su cama, unas lagrimas se le escapaban: no puede ser, (limpiandose las lagrimas) como... como pudo pasar todo esto (agarando fuertemente las sabas de su cama), llevo tanto tiempo aprendiendo a comportarme bien y aprendi hacer de comer, hacer muchas mas cosas para nada, el... el... se ha hido y nunca mas lo volvere a ver. Yo tengo la culpa, sino le hubiera dicho todo lo de ayer alomejor se podria haber areglado. (nota de la autora: se que soy mala, y que no quereis verla sufrir pero tranquilos, ya vereis como todo cambia).

**Dos semanas mas tarde...**

Sango: donde esta Akane, Akaneeeee, Akaneeee

Katumi: que pasa, ha pasado algo.

Sango: (siendo) tengo una buena noticia para ella, sabes donde esta.

Katumi: si ella esta en el dojo, entrenando.

No espero ni un segundo, salio disparada para afuera. Entro corriendo al dojo y alli la vio practicando tranquilamente algunos movimientos de artes marciales. Akane para el entrenamiento y la mira algo preocupa viendo como le faltaba el aire.

Akane: que te pasa Sango.

Sango: Akane, (mostrando una gran sonrisa y acercandose a ella) lo conseguimos.

Akane: (algo desconsertada sin saber de que hablaba) conseguimos el que?

Sango: encontre trabajo para las dos. (Akane se puso contenta)

Akane: adonde

Sango: es un pequeño restaurante que han abierto hace poco, esta un poco lejos de aqui pero tu sabes que nos vendra muy bien a ti y ami para quitarnos un rato de la casa y despejarnos de todo y sobre todo a ti, que llevas dos semanas que pareces enferma, casi siempre tan seria y pensando en ese idiota.

Akane: vale, vale, no seas tan pesada, y cuando empezamos.

Sango: mañana temprano, el dueño es viejo y sabe hacer de comer, solo necesita cuatro chicas, yo, tu y dos mas. Asi que mañana a trabajar y conocer gente, estas contenta.

Akane: claro que lo estoy, si no fuera por ti no sabria como estaria.

Sango: seguro que estarias todo el dia en tu cuarto.

Akane: haha si claro.

A la mañana despues ambas fueron al restaurante, alli se encontraron con las otras dos chicas Sheila y Sasha. El restaurante aun no estaba abierto para el publico, necesitaban limpiarlo a fondo. Mientras limpiaban una de las otra dos chicas empezo hablar a la otra.

Sheila: Sasha oiste que hace dos semanas hubo una boda.

Sasha: si lo oi, me contaron que ella, como se llama... Akane, Akane Tendo, ella fue rechazada por su novio dos veces delante de todos.

Sango: oye vosotras, parad de hablar tan bajo, si teneis que decir algo se lo decis a la cara

Sasha: pero de que hablas.

Sango: yo, pues estais hablando de ella (apuntando a Akane, ella estaba muy seria limpiando y pensando).

Sasha: eee. ella, pero, losiento nosotras no sabiamos tu nombre.

Akane: no pasa nada, no os preocupeis.

Sheila: lo sentimos Akane.

Akane: de verda que no es nada.

Dueño: a trabajar.

Asi fue como con el tiempo ellas cuatro se llevaron muy bien, Akane y Sango hacian el turno de tarde y Sheila y Sasha hacian el turno de la mañana. El dueño preparaba los platos muy rapidos y ellas se encargaban de servir a los clientes. Al principio llevaban sus ropas normales pero con el tiempo se lo cambiaron a una falda negra pequeña con una camiseta con el nombre del restaurante. Akane le iva muy bien las cosas, no llego saber nada mas de Ukyo ni de las otras dos. Cuando era la hora de cambiar de turno siempre el nuevo novio de Sasha la esperaba afuera, las demas siempre les miraba como de cariñoso era su novio con ella.

Sango: que suerte tienen algunas

Akane: y que lo digas.

Sheila: ojala alguien me tratase asi, como la envidio.

Y asi era todos los dias, el trabajo, limpiar la casa, salir con Sango y algunas amigas mas. La vida de Akane habia mejorado mucho en unos meses. Al principio le costo mucho trabajo el hacerse a la nueva rutina, al salir y no estar con el pero con el tiempo una se acostumbra a todo. Ahora al menos ella se le veia muy feliz, siempre de buen animo y sonriente.

Mientras Ranma y compañia viajaban por muchos lugares. Claro esta que Kuno llevaba mucho dinero y no se tenian que preocuparse por la comida. Ellos solo pensaban en viajar, andar a todas partes sin destino, no pensaban en ninguna chica (bueno eso aparentaban ya que ninguno mencionaba a ninguna chica). Ranma era el que aparentaba ser mas duro como si se hubiera olvidado de ella pero dentro de su corazon siempre se acordaba de ella.

**Continuara...**

Hola espero que os haya gustado, no veias lo que tengo pensado para el siguiente capitulo.

sobre los review: para **cindy**- gracias por el apoyo y por decirle a los demas que no sean tan duros. Para **Mu-Tzu**: mi comentadista, pues agradesco mucho tus comentarios, ah y que aun queda muchos capitulos para terminar con este fic. Para **Natsu** pues solo digo que gracias por el review, me emociona saber que casi te hago llorar y gracias por ese 10. Para **Maite-chan** pues no te preocupes que nunca los tengo separados por mucho tiempo. Y por ultimo a **clarice**, clarice siento mucho que piense que Ranma se porta mal pero como dije en el capitulo 7 Ranma solo lo hace porque cree que ella no quiere casarse con ely gracias por preocuparte por mi con la gripe.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, gracias a eli, arima, dai, maite-chan, clarice, a natsu, paula y a mi comentadista Mu-tzu.

chao y besos a todos

meli-chan (no olviden dejar sus reviews)


	9. Es el, ha vuelto

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 9 - Es el, ha vuelto**

Akane se sentia mejor que nunca, ella durante el dia limpiaba y ayudaba en casay durante la tarde se iva a trabajar hasta las diez de la noche. Ranma en cambio se llevaba muy bien con los que ivan con el. Encontraron la cura de Ryoga, el lloro cuando se curo, no se creia que volveria algun dia a sentir el agua fria en su piel. Ellos viajaban mucho, empezaron por pasar de Japon a China en barco hasta Harbin, despues andaron por alrededor de China, empezando por el norte hasta llegar al sur, pasaron por Changchun, Beijing dondellegaron a un templo en Beijing centro de China donde un sabio anciano curo a Mousse de su ceguera, por fin podia ver claramente sin tener que usar sus grandes gafas. (es impossible sin una operacion pero como esta es un historia mia, po yo me invento lo que quiero). Despues de Beijing fueron a Taiyuan, Chengon, Wuhan, Fuzhou y Shanghai. Fueron portodos estos sitios durante dos anos, viajando tranquilamente aunque todos ellos entrenaba mucho casi todos los dias. (nota: todos estos sitios son reales, son lugares de China, yo misma mire el mapa del mundo y los apunte jijiji). Todo iva muy bien para cada uno. Con el paso del tiempo, todos cambiaron mucho en esos dos anos.

Akane tenia mucha mas confianza con sus amigas del trabajo, Sango era ya como su hermana. Ambas salian juntas casi siempre. Akane aun seguia viviendo con su padre solos en el Dojo Tendo. (os preguntareis, que paso con Nabiki, Katumi, Sango, Genma y el maestro). Despues de unos meses de la boda fallida, Nabiki empezo las clases en la universidad, Katumi empezo a salir con el buen doctor Tofu, aunque parezca mentira, a los cuatro meses de noviazgo Katumi se quedo embarasada. Se casaron y ahora viven felices en la casa del doctor junto a su pequena hija Hitami. Toda la familia estaba bien loquita con la hija de Katumi. Sango, ella como es tan alocada, reunio bastante dinero y se independizo, ahora vive muy feliz en un apartmento cerca del trabajo. El padre de Ranma, Genma, siguio trabajando junto al doctor Tofu y decidio independizarse tambien aunque todos los dias para el desayuno y el almuerzo siempre esta en la casa de los Tendo, donde hay comida alli esta el. (seguro que alguien lo mencionara, que Genma trabaje y consiga dinero para vivir solo en una casa, pues si en mi historia si porque mas adelante usare ese pretexto para bueno no lo contare sino estropeare la sorpresa). A lo que iva, elmaestro Happosai, pues como siempre desaparecia y aparecia cuando queria.

Al principio despues de la boda fallida, ella le recordaba a cada instante, se lo imaginaba en el dojo entrenando o cuando paseaba sola por las calles cuando volvia del trabajo para la casa, ella aveces escuchaba algunos pasos detras de ella y enseguida volvia la mirada con la esperanza de que fuese el pero siempre era otra persona, una chica,un anciano o quien sea. Con el paso de los meses, ya se iva acostumbrando a no pensar tanto en el, se concentraba mas en su familia, en el trabajo, en salir con sus amigas a pasarlo bien.

Akane podia haber elegido haberse ido con su prima al apartamento pero le daba mucha lastima dejar a su padre tan solo. Dos anos habian pasado y la vida de los Tendo habia cambiado mucho.Todos habian cambiado mucho fisicamente y en especial Akane, ella aparte de llevar bien su vida, su fisico habia cambiado tambien, su pelo volvio a ser muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cincura, casi siempre lo tenia recojido en una cola alta. (como yo bueno alo que iva... sigo con el fic),habia crecido unos pocos centimetros y su figura era mas atractiva y femenina. Ya no parecia tan adolescente, ahora tenia 21 anos y su cuerpo era mas de una mujer era mas definido. Al principio el negocio del restaurante iva flojo pero despues con el tiempo, pusieron algo de musica moderna y atraia a mucha gente, especialmente los jovenes, les gustaba tomarse algo y escuchar la musica mientras bebian. Se habia hecho un sitio bastante ocupado.

De los cuatro chicos Ranma era el unico que parecia el mismo, el aun llevaba su pelo atado a una trenza pero su cuerpo ahora era mucho mas fuerte gracias a los entrenamientos que hacia todos los dias con sus amigos, su espalda era mas ancha y supecho, brazos, y estomago tenia los musculos mas marcados. Ahora se notaba mucho mas fuerte que hace dos anos atras. Ryoga, aun lleva el panuelo amarillo con lineas negras en la cabeza pero se dejo el pelo crecer, lo tenia bastante largo, tenia un pelo largo y liso. Igual que Ranma todos tenian los cuerpos mas marcados y fuertes. Mousse, no parecia el mismo, ya no llevaba las gafas ya que se habia curado la vista gracias al anciano, y llevaba el pelo corto como lo llevaba Ryoga antes de dejarselo largo. Mousse con el pelo corto estaba mas atractivo, algunas chicas se fijaban mas en el que en los demas. Y Kuno, el le gustaba seguir igualcon su pelo, lo llevaba como siempre. Todos habian cambiado mucho fisicamente al igual que sus voces, ahora eran mas roncas, mas hondo y mas de hombre, ya no sonaban como chicos sino que ya eran unos hombres. Cada uno entrenaba muy diferente, Kuno usaba su espada, ahora era mas agil con ella, Ryoga y Ranma siempre practicando entre ellos y Mousse hacia diferente movimientos que ellos, enfin cada uno hacia algo distinto menos Ranma y Ryoga.

Ranma recordaba mucho las palabras de ella,"no quiero saber nada mas de ti, te odio Ranma, te odio", esas palabras no se las podia quitar de la cabeza por mas que el tratase.

**Una noche en un busque en las afueras de Shanghai (China)**, cuatro chicos mas bien hombres estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente alado de una fogata.

Kuno: ummmm que bueno te salio el pollo Mousse

Mousse: no es pollo, es un pajaro que capture en el bosque has unas horas.

Kuno escupio la comida creyendo que era verda.

Mousse: hahahaha es broma Kuno, claro que es pollo, lo compre esta manana en el pueblo cerca de aqui.

Kuno: (se acerco a Mousse y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) idiota, he desperdicia un delicioso bocado por tu culpa.

Mousse: ayyy ayyyy que duele, no sabes aguantar ninguna broma.

Kuno: sabes porque, porque ya apenas me sobra dinero.

Todos pararon de comer y lo miraron seriamente.

Kuno: sabeis que todo este tiempo yo he pagado por la comida pero ahora ya apenas me sobra para una semana asi que hay que volver a Nerima para descansar unos dias y cojer algo de dinero, y ya que estaremos alli unos dias, podre ver a mi hermana, aunque este algo loca, ella... ella es mi hermana y la quiero.

Ranma: "a Nerima, espero no tener que volver a verla de nuevo, no... no sabria como mirarla otra vez a la cara, esque aun..."

Ryoga: que te pasa Ranma, te has quedao muy callado.

Ranma: no nada, estaba pensando en volver a ver a mi padre solo eso jiji(mostrando una feliz sonrisa, pero sintiendose preocupado por dentro).

Mousse: yo no se que hacer, si volverme a mi pueblo.

Kuno: no hace falta Mousse, te vienes a mi casa y listo.

Mousse: de verda (con lagrimas en los ojos, tan exagerado como en el anime)

Ryoga: yo alomejor me voy a mi casa aver a mi madre, hace años que no la veo.

Ranma: si quieres te vienes con nosotros a Nerima y despues vamos a ver a tus padres.

Ryoga: vale ire con vosotros.

Kuno: que para ver a Akane cerdito. (Ranma puso su atencion a esto mientras seguia comiendo)

Ryoga: claro que no y no me vuelvas a llamar cerdito.

Kuno: si tanto te gustaba ella antes porque no vuelves por ella.

Ryoga: me gustaba hace tiempo pero ya no asi que no hablemos de esto ahora vale, no volvere a Nerimapor ella sino solo voy para acompañaros

Mousse:Kuno no le molestes,olvidemos esto y a comer que esto se enfria.

Despues de la comida, se quedaron dormidos pronto menos Ranma que se sento afuera de la tienda de campaña a mirar al cielo.

Mousse se acerco a el: que te pasa, no puedes dormir.

El se veia muy serio y preocupado: no no puedo y tu.

Mousse: tenia mucha calor ahi adentro, y que tienes miedo a volver a Nerima.

Ranma: (como siempre tan orgulloso) miedo de que, de volver a Nerima y alomejor volver a verla... pues si, no se si quiero verla denuevo, alomejor ella esta feliz y ha encontrado a alguien que sepa tratarla bien. (mirando al suelo)

Mousse: sabes una cosa. (Ranma levanto sin animos su mirada del suelo) nunca te lo habia dicho pero creo que eres un idiota.

Ranma: queeee (mirandolo sorprendido)

Mousse: si, un idiota y un cobarde, tuviste la oportunida de casarte con ella, de ser feliz y no lo hiciste porque escuchaste que ella decia a su hermana que solo te veia como un amigo, no te das cuenta que alomejor eso solo lo decia porque es como tu.

Ranma: (algo perdido) como yo?

Mousse: si como tu, tu la amas pero nunca has sido capaz de decircelo, alomejor a ella le pasa lo mismo, alomejor ella no puede decirle a su hermana lo que siente porti.

Ranma: no creo que sea cierto, ella nunca ha sentido nada por mi.

Mousse: Ranma sigues sin entender nada, yo, Ryoga, Kuno, Ukyo y Shampoo siempre hemos ido a muchos sitios juntos, a muchas aventuras y te aseguro que nunca he visto a una chicatan valiente como ella, la he visto dar su vida por ti y no creo que nadie da su vida por alguien a quien no le importe, ella te ama solo que como tu nunca os habeis sinceraos nunca. Antes de la boda deberias haber hablado con ella y saber con seguridad lo que ella piensa de ti.

Ranma: (suspirando y mirando al cielo) ya pero ya es tarde para eso no crees.

Mousse: nunca es tarde para nada asi que si tienes la opotunidad de volverla a ver, pues aprovechala.

Ranma: no me puedo hacer ilusiones, ella me idia, no quiere saber nada mas de mi o no lo escuchaste el dia de la boda.

Mousse: claro que la entiendo, cual quier persona haria lo mismo que ella si la dejasen plantada dos veces.

Ranma: me voy a dormir buenas noches Mousse. (no iva a dormir solo era una excusa para poder estar solo y pensar tranquilamente.

Los siguientes dias estuvieron andando hasta el puerto mas cercano y cojieron un barco para ir a Japon. El viaje en barco era muy movidito, Mousse y Kuno estaban muy mareados y vomitaban mucho. Llegaron a Japon y cojieron el autobus hasta Nerima. Cuando llegaron a la estacion de autobuses, cojieron un taxi hasta la casa de Kuno, llgaron por la tarde. El entro a la casa ypara su sorpresa solo estaba Sazuke solo limpiando la casa. Su hermana ya no vivia alli, ella conocio un chico unos años mas que ella y se fue a compartir el piso con el, eso fue lo que le conto Sazuke. Dejo sus cosas alli y salio a los quince minutos mas tarde.

Ryoga: donde vamos ahora.

Kuno: he cojio dinero, vamos a buscar algun sitio para comer.

Mousse: si vamos, me muero por comer unos tallarines con carne.

Kuno: venga vamos

Ellos caminaron por las calles de Nerima, las calles donde corrian peleandose por tontos pretextos. Pasaron por afuera de lo que antes era el restaurante chino de la abuela de Shampoo, ahora era una tienda de electrodomesticos, mas adelante llegaron al restaurante de Ukyo, ella no estaba, ahora era un restaurante de hamburgesas.

Ranma: que raro que ya no estan ninguna de ellas aqui.

Mousse: no me estrana nada, te pusiste muy duro con todas en el dia de la boda.

Ranma: no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Kuno: mejor asi, asi n tenemos que ver como van detras de ti.

Mousse: que hambre tengo, donde vamos a comer

Kuno: no se vamos al primer restuarante abierto que veamos, el ultimo que vimos era hace diez minutos y no pienso andar devuelta otra vez asi que seguro que hay mas restaurantes aqui.

Ryoga: alli parece que hay uno, aquel que tiene un toldo amarillo.

Ranma: vamos alli entonces, ya que Kuno lo va apagar.

Kuno: Saotomeeeee, no te metas conmigo que te quedas sin comida.

Ranma: haha solo bromeaba "porque no tengo dinero y tengo mucha hambre que sino no le aguantaria tanto aunque tengo mucho por lo que estarle agradecido, sin el creo que me hubiera muerto de hambre"

Mousse: que piensas

Ranma: mmmm pienso que no se que pedirme para comer, si pedirme fideos con carne o arroz con pollo o...

Mousse: no sigas que me da mucha hambre.

Kuno: ya estamos aqui entremos.

Ellos entraron al restaurante, habian algunas cuantas personas comiendo tranquilamente, Kuno entro primero seguido de los demas, se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a que les atinendan. Sango habia ido al servicio, Sasha acabo su turno unos minutos antes de que llegaran ellos y se marcho con su novio y Akane llegaba tarda como casi siempre. Sheila atendia solita dos mesas asi que no podia ocuparse de atenderles a los chicos. Ellos se estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

Kuno: camarera cuando pueda pasese por aqui que tenemos mucha hambre.

Sheila: ahora mismo no puedo atenderle, espero a que termine con esta mesa.

En eso una chicade pelo largo hasta la cinturacon una falda cortay una camiseta ajustada entraba corriendo adentro del restaurante, nadie le llego ver la cara, ella camino lo mas rapida que podia hacia el bar. Todos ellos la vieron entrar con prisa.

Jefe: no se que hacer contigo, siempre llegas tarde.

Akane: losiento señor teshura, es que tuve que quedarme a cuidar a mi sobrina y mi hermana tardo mucho en venir por ella.

Jefe: escusas y escusas ayyyyy que voy hacer contigo muchacha.

Akane: losiento mucho señor teshura.

Jefe: que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Akane: gracias jefe (mostrandole una linda sonrisa)

Jefe: venga a trabajar.

Akane: sip

En ese instante Ranma se levanto para ir al servicio sin ni siquiera ponerle atencion a ella ya que no la habia reconocido, una vez dentro salia Sango del baño de las chicas.

Sheila: me voy Akane, ahhhh y alli en la mesa seis acaban de entrar cuatro bombones, asi que aver si hay suerte y consigues una cita.

Akane: QUEEEEE PERO QUE DICES

Sheila: Ssshhhhhh, baja la voz que te van a oir.

Sango: oir el que (mirando muy intrigada por saber lo que pasaba entre Akane y Sheila)

Akane: nada nada me voy tengo que atender a los clientes.

Jefe: Sango ven aqui un momento.

Sango: ufff si jefe alla voy.

Sheila: adios me voy .

Akane: hasta mañana y ten cuidado. (le decia mientras se ponia una camiseta un poco suelta por encima de la suya, la camisa llevaba impremida el nombre del restaurante "Restaurante el Dragon Rojo". Despues cojio una libreta y una pluma y se acerco a la mesa de los chicos.

Akane: holaaaa que os pongo para beber. (decia mientras apuntaba en la libreta el numero de la mesa)

Mousse: yo zumo de piña.

Akane: un zumo de piña bien (apuntando, despues miro quien lo habia dicho y se quedo unos segundos fijamente en silencio mirandole a los ojos).tu cara me es familiar, nos hemos visto antes.

Mousse: ahora que lo dices (ahora el tiene la voz mas desarollada) tu cara tambien me es familiar (viendola sonrojarse un poco y con una timida sonrisa) no... no... no puede ser, tu...

Kuno: Mousse quieres hablar bien de una vez

Akane: Mousse!

Mousse: Akane Tendo, tu eres Akane.

Akane: si (miro alado de Mousse) Kuno, y tu Ryoga, wow casi no es reconosco, como habeis cambiado, estais tan... tan...cambiados.

Kuno: ven a mis brazos Akaneeeee (levantandose de la mesa para acercarse a ella pero Ryoga le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza).

Ryoga: no la molestes Kuno.

Akane: gracias Ryoga.

(nota: se que en el capitulo anterior Kuno habia confesado que Akane no queria nada con el pero aunque sabe que siempre es rechazo queria al menos conseguir un abrazo de ella, cosa que no llego conseguir).

Akane: jiji si que habeis cambiado casi no te reconocia con el pelo largo Ryoga, te queda muy bien.

Ryoga: (como siempre tan timido) gr... gracias Akane. Oye no te reconocia con el pelo tan... tan largo.

Akane: yo no he cambiado nada, solo me deje el pelo crecer pero vosotros hasta sonais distinto, no se vuestras voces son mas de hombre.

Kuno: ellos han cambiado de look pero yo seguire con mi corte de pelo al estilo Tatemaki, mi padre, yo y mis abuelos siempre nos hemos dejao el pelo corto, es muestra de ser un caballero y estar elegante para cualquier dama.

Mousse: dejate de tonterias Kuno, ati lo que te pasa es que no te gusta el pelo largo y punto.

Kuno:esque eso de dejarme el pelo largo no me va.

Akane: como eso que te cortaste el pelo Mousse, con lo bonito y largo que lo tenias.

Mousse: ya estaba harto de tenerlo tan largo y queria un cambio pero tu, me costo trabajo reconocerte con ese pelo tan largo.

Akane: pues te queda muy bien. (recojiendose el pelo en alto para estar mas comoda) asi esta mejor, cuando trabajo no puedo tenerlo suelto, es una regla del jefe, no quiere que caiga ningun pelo en la comida.

Mousse: ahhhhh

Ryoga: oye Akane, como te va todo.

Akane: bien todo me va bastante bien.

Ryoga: me alegro que todo te vaya tan bien.

Akane: y vosotros como os va, hace ya bastante tiempo que no os veo a ningun de vosotros tres.

Ryoga: si, hemos viajado por todo China, desde Changchun hasta Shanghai, hemos visto sitios preciosos.

Akane: que suerte, pues yo de Nerima no he salido,siempre cuidando a mi padre. Bueno que quereis para beber.

Sango: Akane bla bla bla (hablaba Sango y Akane le daba la espalda a ellos tratando de escuchar lo que Sango le estaba diciendo mientras Ranma llego a la mesa sin haberla reconocido)

Ranma: (con una voz mas madura que hace dos años) y que ya habeis pedido algo, que hambre tengo me comeria lo que sea.

Mousse: (hablando en voz baja) Ranma, no sabes quien es. (el la miro, sin saber aun quien era porque ella miraba hacia otro lado)

Ranma: no porque (mirando a Mousse)

Akane: si ahora voy Sango dame un minuto y ahora voy para alla.

En ese mismo instante Akane se da la vuelta y ambos se miran cara acara, sus respiraciones cortandose y notando que sus corazones latian fuertemente y mas accelerados) Ambos reconocieron enseguida quien era el otro, Ranma no podia olvidar la cara de la unica persona que habia sentido amor en su vida. Akane le reconocio enseguida, reconocio esos ojos azules que muchas veces habia visto tan de cerca y que habia compartido muchas cosas con el. Ella sentia un cosquilleo dentro de su estomago alvolverlo a ver. Enseguida como un rayo recordolas palabras que el le habia dicho la ultima vez que le vio (el dia de la boda) esas palabras las tenia clavada en su mente "no puedo casarme con alguien que no quiero y que no me gusta, no me imagino mi vida contigo"

Ella enseguida aparto su mirada de el y miro hacia otro lado aparentando como si el no estuviera alli. Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse no se esperaban su reaccion, pensaron que ella le hubiera dicho cualquier cosa pero nisiquiera le habla y Ranma estaba demasiado embobado mirandolacomo para poder decir alguna palabra.

Akane cojio su pequeño libro: bueno que quereis para beber. (aun sintiendo por dentro ese cosquilleo de estar alli y saber que el esta tan cerca de ella).

Mousse: yo... zumo de piña

Kuno: se un hombre como yo, toma una cerveza.

Mousse: no, con la comida prefiero tomar cual cosa menos cerceza.

Akane: entonces que os pongo.

Ranma no apartaba su vista de ella, viendo todos sus movimientos, el estaba embobado viendo como su cuerpo ahora era mucho mas sexy que hace unos años. Ryoga era el unico que se daba cuenta que Ranma no dejaba de mirarla sin que ella se diese cuenta: "seguro que Ranma sigue sintiendo algo por ella, aun que no lo reconosca."

Mousse: pon me un zumo de piña y a Kuno una cerveza.

Akane: (apuntando lasbebidas) y tu Ryoga que quieres para beber.

Ryoga: yo agua.

Ella apunto el agua en la libreta, se giro para Ranma un poco seria pero no hablo, solo miraba la libreta esperando a que el le dijiese lo que queria.

Ranma: ami lo mismo que Ryoga, ponme agua.

Ella se giro y le hablo a Mousse: y de comer ya sabeis que queries.

Mousse: yo tallarines con carne.

Ryoga: ami pollo con almendras y patatas.

Kuno: yo... aver (mirando el menu) mmmmm... esto mismo... yo quiero pato, pato con patatas y verduras y tu Ranma.

Ranma: yo... (mirando el menu pero sin poner mucha atencion a lo que decia) mmmmm pollo con verduras.

Akane: muy bien no tardara mucho (recojiendo los menus de la mesa, y luego marcharse a la cocina y tratando de respirar hondo). "no se porque me siento asi tan nerviosa, yo no siento nada por el, no... no puedo seguir sintiendo nada por el, el no se merece ni siquiera que lo mire, el..." ayyyy Sango me asustaste.

Sango: que haces aqui en la cocina, te pasa algo, te noto nerviosa, te han dicho algo esos de alli, los que les acabas de atender.

Akane: (cojiendo aire) es el, ha vuelto.

Sango: el? quien?

Akane: Ranma (sintiendose mas nerviosa ahora, ya que le habia vuelto a nombrar).

Sango: ese idiota esta aqui (mirando por la esquina de la puerta) alli esta (mirando a su prima) como puede tener la cara de presentarse aqui tan pancho como si nada, yo le hubiera golpeado y echado de aqui.

Akane: no hace falta, yo he pasado de el, nisiquiera le he hablado a el.

Sango: dejame esa mesa a mi, yo llevare las bebidas y tu ve a la mesa tres que hay una joven pareja con un bebe y llevales mi pedido toma (dandole su libreta)

Akane: gracias y toma el pedido de ellos.

Jefe: venga, dejaos de hablar y a trabajar.

Sango: jiji si jefe ya vamos.

Akane se acerco a la bara mirando de reojo a la mesa de los chicos, ellos hablaban entre si, Ranma la miraba de reojo.

Ryoga: oye Ranma, te sigue gustando ella verda.

Ranma: queeee, pero que dices pero si ami no me gusta, dejame tranquilo.

Ryoga: si claro, si no parabas de quitarle la vista de encima.

Kuno: yo tambien me di cuenta de eso, aun sientes algo por ella verda.

Ranma: dejadme tranquilo

Kuno: pues no veas como ha cambiado, si antes era bonita, ahora es preciosa.

Ryoga: y que lo digas.

Sango: holaaaa, aqui teneis (dice mostrandose simpatica mientras ponia las bebidas en la mesa) ahora os traere la comida. (sonrojandose al notar como Mousse no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ya se habia olvidado de que Ranma y los demas estaban alli. (ella se marcho a la cocina)

Ranma: "porque no lo habra traido Akane" (mirando a su alrededor encontro la respuesta a su pregunta, ella estaba atendiendo a la pareja con el bebe, se la veia muy alegre) "es verda que ahora ella esta preciosa, porque al verla noto que se me sale el corazon del pecho"

Cinco minutos mas tarde Sango les llevaba los platos de comida, primero el plato de Mousse, sintiendose avergonzada de notar que Mousse no dejaba de mirarla, despues le sirvio a Kuno. Luego se marcho a por los otros dos platos.

Kuno: (dandole con el codo a Mousse) eres peor que Ranma, deja de mirarla tanto que se esta sonrojando por tu culpa y eso es de mala educacion.

Mousse: creo que me he ennamorado otra vez. (decia mientras miraba a Kuno) ella es preciosa, mucho mas que Shampoo.

Sango se acercaba con los dos platos, uno en cada mano: "quien sera esa Shampoo, sera su novia" aqui teneis dandole el plato a Ryoga y despues le dio el plato a Ranma pero mostrandole una cara no de muy buenos amigos a Ranma.

Sango: y bueno de donde sois

Mousse: yo de China, Kuno (indicando quien era) el es de aqui

Sango: ah si, nunca te he visto por aqui

Kuno: no porque hemos estado viajando dos años por alrededor de china

Sango: ah si, China es precioso, yo recuerdo que de pequeña iva muchas veces a Shanghai y era un sitio precioso.

Mousse: pero no tanto como tu. (dejandola completamente sonrojada)

Sango: bu.. bueno yo me voy... tengo que atender otra mesa, que os aproveche.

Kuno: gracias... oye Mousse no sabia que ligabas tanto.

Mousse: ni yo tampoco

Ella se marcho y fue para atender la otra mesa. Mientras comian Ranma no dejaba de mirar Akanede reojo, viendo lo calmada, tranquila y sonriente que estaba ella mientras atendia a los cliente. Quince minutos mas tarde Sango estaba muy liada llevando los platos a otros clientes y Akane estaba libre.

Jefe: Akane ve y recoje los platos de la mesa seis, ellos acaban de terminar de comer.

Akane: si jefe, ahhh, ponga algo de musica para ambientar un poco el local.

Jefe: si ahora lo pongo, ve a la mesa y quita los platos ve.

Ella ando para la mesa sin mirarlo a el, viendo como los cuatro hablaban entre ellos.Ella se acerco a la mesa y recojio los platos de Mousse, Kuno y Ryoga cuando iva a cojer el plato de Ranma alguien la llama.

Nabiki: Akaneee (decia desde la entrada del restaurante).

Akane: oye Nabiki que haces tu por aqui (mientras Nabiki se acercaba a ella)

Kuno se levanto para verla: tu.. tu eres Nabiki Tendo, (mirandola de ariba a abajo sin quitarle la vista)

Nabiki: si soy Nabiki y tu quien eres. (Akane los miraba muy divertida)

Kuno: yo, no te acuerdas de mi.

Nabiki: no porque deberia acordarmi de ti. (Kuno un poco decepcionado) mmm me suena mucho tu cara pero no se mmm aver (acercandose a el y mirandolo fijamente) ya se quien eres, eres Kuno.

Kuno: (alegrando la vista) si soy Kuno Tatemaki.

Nabiki: Kuno me invitas a algo.

Kuno: (tragando saliva) claro pidete lo que... lo que quieras.

Akane: esta Nabiki nunca cambia.

Nabiki: esta bien pero no aqui, podriamos (diciendole muy seductoramente) ir a otra parte yo y tu solos.

Kuno: si, cla... claro, donde tu digas.

Mousse: Akane traenos la cuenta antes de que el se vaya y lo tendramos que pagar nosotros.

Akane: si ahora te lo traigo (ella se volvio a cojer el plato y el se levanto, ella sin querer lo miro y aparto la cara) "porque me tengo que sentir tan nerviosa cuando le veo"

Ranma: toma mi plato (le decia lo mas amable que podia.

Ella cojio el plato y se marcho a cojer la cuenta, en ese momento el jefe puso una cancion que a Akane y Sango le encantaba. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, Ranma no dejaba de verla, estaba hipnotizado viendola. Ella cojio la cuenta y iva tarareando la cancion y moviendo lentamente su cuerpo al ritmo de la cancion. Llego a la mesa yKuno pago la comida y se marcho con Nabiki cojida delbrazo.

Ryoga: este Kuno es unico, nos deja plantado.

Mousse: y yo iva a dormir en su casa, ahora no tengo sitio a donde quedarme.

Ranma: yo no se si habra sitio en el Dojo.

Sango: (se acerco a Mousse) hola Mousse, oye no queria (sonrojandose un poco) sonar muy entremetida pero... escuche que no tienes sitio para quedarte a dormir y bueno yo... yo da igual va a sonar mal que te invite a dormir a mi apartamente.

Mousse: a... a tu apartamento.

Sango: yo tengo mi cuarto y una sala, si quieres te podrias quedar a dormir en el sofa. (seguro que piensa que su muy lanzada) pero da igual no quiero que pienses mal de mi.

Mousse se levanto de la silla y le cojio la mano: te aseguro que no pensare nada malo de ti, como podria pensar mal de ti si me gustas mucho. (ella mas roja que un tomate)

Sango: no pienses que le ofresco a quien sea dormir a mi casa esque te escuche decir que no tenias a donde dormir esta noche y no podria dejarte en la calle con el frio que hace por las noches. "y porque me gustas mucho tu tambien pero eso te lo dire luego"

Mousse: muchas gracias, a que hora sales de aqui.

Sango: dentro de dos horas.

Mousse: te importa que te espere aqui sentado.

Sango: no para nada.

Ranma: bueno Mousse nosotros nos vamos, te veremosmañana aqui afuera sobre las doce.

Mousse: venga hasta mañana.

Antes de salir del restaurante Ranma miro a Akane y ella no miro en ese mismo intante, solo se miraron unos segundos y ella se dio la vuelta para ir al mostrador.

Ranma y Ryoga ambos andaron tranquilamente por las calles de Nerima, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Ryoga: no deberian emcapricharse de ninguna chica si saben que nos vamos dentro de unos dias.

Ranma: "ella parece que aun no me perdona, aun sigue enfadada conmigo" (y quien no lo estaria)

Ryoga: en que piensas

Ranma: solo pensando en como estara mi padre.

Ryoga: seguro que piensa en ella.

Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Tendo para buscar a su padre. Tocaron a la puerta y Soun la abrio, enseguida les reconocio y les dejo entrar adentro. Les explico que Genma se marcho por su cuenta a un apartamento aunque todos los dias viene a comer. Despues un hablar donde habian estado y como habian seguido entrenando, se marcharon a buscar el apartamento de Genma. Tardaron un buen rato en encontrarlo pero lo consiguieron, Genma les abrio la puerta ytan exagerado como siempre, empezo a llorar abrazando a su hijo. Primero se dio un baño Ranma y despues Ryoga. Despues del baño ambos se fueron a un pequeño cuarto a dormir, bueno Ranma no podia conciliar el sueño, la cara de ella estaba en su mente. Despues de un buen rato se quedo dormido.

Kuno llevo a Nabiki a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, despues pasearon por la noche por las calles de Nerima hasta llegar a la universidad de Nabiki. Nabiki como es mas lanzada, ella se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso a Kuno, dejandolo kao. Ella le dijo que queria volver a verle denuevo y Kuno accepto ir por ella por la mañana temprano para llevarla a desayunar. Despues de unos besos mas e se marcho en taxi a su casa.

Otra persona con suerte fue Mousse, se fue a la casa de Sango, pasaron la noche hablando y conociendose mejor. Empezaron acercase poco a poco y terminaron abrazados y tumbados en el sofa de ella mientras se besaban. No paso nada mas aparte de darse besos, solo se conocen un dia.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Genma: despertaooosssss

Ranma: mmm papa dejame dormir

Genma: no seas tan gandulo, levantate y cambiate que vamos a desayunar en la casa de los Tendo, Akane hace un desayuno buenisimo y no me lo pierdo por nada. (al escuchar esto el se levanto enseguida de la cama)

Ranma: venga Ryoga levantate.

Ryoga: quiero dormir

Ryoga: venga vamos a desayunar.

Ellos se cambiaron de ropa, se areglaron el pelo y los tres salieron rumbo para la casa de los Tendo.

Genma: buenos dias Soun.

Soun: ah han venido ellos, no lo sabia.

Genma: no te importara verda

Soun: claro que no, pasad, vamos al salon, ahora vendra Akane con el desayuno.

Ellos cuatro estaban sentados hablando mientras esperaban a que Akane les traiga el desayuno. Ella entro al salon sin saber la sorpresa que se iva a llevar al encontrarselo otra vez. Llevaba una bandeja con tres tazas de tea y un plato con galletas. Al entrar y ver su cara otra vez casi se le caian las cosas. Otra vez sintio ese cosquilleo en su estomago.

Akane: buenos dias tio Genma.

Genma: hola pequeña.

Ranma: buenos dias

Akane: bu... buenos dias "porque le he hablado, no deveria haberle hablado) papa deverias haberme dicho que venian

Genma: losiento, se me olvido decirselo a tu padre anoche.

Akane: no pasa nada ahora os traigo el te y mas galletas.

Ryoga: gracias.

Ranma: "creo que deberia hablar con ella"

Unos minutos mas tarde, ella trajo otra bandeja con te y galletas.

Soun: no desayunas con nosotros.

Akane: no, me voy al dojo a entrenar un poco "no puedo desayunar estando Ranma cerca" adios. (se marcho de sala y se fue a cambiarse de ropa para entrenar).

Soun: esta Akane es imparable, no para en todo el dia.

Genma: si que es una chica increible.

Pasaron una hora en la casa de los Tendo y despues se marcharon devuelta al apartamento de Genma.

Ranma: "tengo que hacer algo, no me gusta que no me hable y a los demas si, necesito verla" oye Ryoga, ve tu adonde hemos quedado con Mousse y os vere alli mas tarde.

Ryoga: adonde vas.

Ranma: necesito hacer algo, despues os veo.

El salio corriendo de la casa y fue saltando por los tejados de las casas como solia hacer años atras. Llego al dojo Tendo y salto delante de la entrada del gimnasio Tendo. Alli la vio entrenando, sudando mucho. El entro lo mas silencioso que podia, ella se giro al escuchar un paso de tras de ella y para su sorpresa lo vio muy cerca de ella a dos metres de distancia.

Akane: que... que haces tu aqui.

Ranma: yo... yo queria hablar contigo.

Akane: te dije que no queria verte ni hablar contigo.

Ranma: ya pero te escribi una carta pidiendote perdon.

Akane: piensas que por escribirme una carta todo se perdona.

Ranma: Akane, ya te pedi perdon y sigues sin querer hablarme.

Akane: me voy, no quiero estar aqui contigo. (el se interpuso en su camino) dejame pasar.

Ranma: no hasta conseguir que me vuelvas hablar.

Akane: porque quieres que te hable, si no te gusto ysoy fea para ti, acaso te olvidaste lo que me dijiste ese dia.

Ranma: claro que no.

Akane: adios (pero el no la dejaba pasar, la cojio por unbrazos) sueltame o lolamentaras.

Ranma: te dije que no me iria si no me perdonas.

Akane: para que quieres que te perdone, te iras otra vez y como tu dijiste hace tiempo, quizas no nos veamos mas. Asi que sueltame.

El la abrazo muy fuerte no dejando que se marchara: escuchame bien (ella mirando a su pecho para no tener que mirarlo a la cara), lo que dije ese dia...

Akane: callate, callate porfavor (cerrando sus ojos), no quiero saber nada mas de ese dia, lo he pasao muy mal por tu culpa, ahora llevo una buena vida asi que no me la estropees otra vez. Sueltame porfavor.

Ranma solto su abrazo y sin dejar de mirarla: losiento, yo... yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien como antes, y no me ire hasta que me vuelvas a hablar.

Akane: si solo quieres que te hable lo hare pero vete porfavor.

El ando hasta la entrada del Gimnasio y se antes de salta se giro para mirarla: Akane, quiero que sepas que... lo que te dije en ese dia era todo mentira, no iva en serio y tengo una buena explicacion por la que no podia casarme contigo.

Akane: ya, seguro que tiene que ver con Ukyo.

Ranma: ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Akane: vete porfavor, necesito estar sola.

Ranma: gracias por perdonarme, necesitaba saberlo... me gustaria poder hablar contigo para decirte algo muy importante. (ella lo miraba sin apartar su vista) podria verte esta noche o mañana despues del trabajo.

Akane: hoy no trabajo, asi que mañana si quieres a las diez.

Ranma: esta bien, mañana nos vemos a las diez y gracias por perdonarme lo necesitaba. Ah Akane.

Akane: si Ranma

Ranma: (sonriendo) estas muy guapa con el pelo largo pero me gustas mas con el pelo corto. (ella sonrojandose)

El salio del gimnasio dejandola sola: el, el dice que todo era mentira y que hay otra explicacion, porque no le golpee y me fui, no deberia haberle hablado, ufff y para colmo mañana me vendra a esperar despues del trabajo. Pero despues me dice algo bonito y me gusta mas. No se que hacer, necesito saber que es lo que quiere de mi, mañana tengo que hablar con el,no quierovolver a pasarlo mal por su culpa, no quiero volver a ser su novia y aguantar que esta con otrasy ser rechazada de nuevo y me haga daño otra vez. Mañana hablare con el.

**Continuara...**

holaaaa, que tal, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, se que Ranma no se merece que Akane le hable pero no se puede odiar para siempre a la persona que una ama, por muy malo que sea, algun dia hay que perdonarse aunque sea solo para volver a ser amigos, eso es solo una opinion nada mas.

Lo he echo larguito para que no te quejes Natsu, espero que este bien asi. Lo he echo largo ya quehoy sabado no he salido de casa. Ahhhh, la verda es que Ranma no es malo pero si yo estuviera en el lugar de Akane pues pensaria como vosotros, no quisiera volver a hablar a alguien quien me deje no solo una vez sino dos veces plantada en el altar.

Pues nada, muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me encanta saber que os meteis mucho en el fic. Se que es raro que los cuatro chicos se lleven tan bien pero asi es mi historia. Os agradesco vuestros reviews hacen que tenga mas ganas de actualizar pronto y de seguir escribiendo mas. Besos a todos mis fieles lectores.

Besos Meli-chan.


	10. Solo podemos ser amigos

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Ranma: esta bien, mañana nos vemos a las diez y gracias por perdonarme lo necesitaba. Ah Akane.

Akane: si Ranma

Ranma: (sonriendo) estas muy guapa con el pelo largo pero me gustas mas con el pelo corto. (ella sonrojandose)

El salio del gimnasio dejandola sola: el, el dice que todo era mentira y que hay otra explicacion, porque no le golpee y me fui, no deberia haberle hablado, ufff y para colmo mañana me vendra a esperar despues del trabajo. Pero despues me dice algo bonito y me gusta mas. No se que hacer, necesito saber que es lo que quiere de mi, mañana tengo que hablar con el,no quierovolver a pasarlo mal por su culpa, no quiero volver a ser su novia y aguantar que esta con otrasy ser rechazada de nuevo y me haga daño otra vez. Mañana hablare con el.

**Continuara...**

**CAPITULO 10 - Solo podemos ser amigos**

Akane se sintio raro todo el dia, pensando en el, en su visita de esta mañana, en sus palabras, en como la tenia por unos instantes abrazada fuertemente a su pecho para que ella no se marchara, recordando como insistia en que ella le volviese a hablar de nuevo. Pero tambien estaba preocupada pensando en que pasara entre ellos, no quiere volver a sufrir como antes.

Por la tarde llamo a Sango antes de que su prima se fuera al trabajo.

RING RING... RING RING...

Sango: quien sera, hola

Akane: Sango, soy yo Akane

Sango: Akane, que suerte tienes de no trabajar hoy, yo me estaba haciendo de comer.

Akane: como te fue tu noche con Mousse.

Sango: jiji no veas lo que te tengo que contar.

Akane: (muy curiosa por saber como lo habia pasado) cuenta, cuentame que paso.

Sango: vale, mmmm por donde empiezo, bueno llegamos a mi apartamento, menos mal que estaba recogido, hice de comer para los dos, despues me iva a ir a dormir a mi cuarto y el me pidio que me quedase con el en el salon un ratito, decia que le agradaba mucho. Yo le hice caso, ademos no tenia sueño ni estaba cansada. El empezo a contarme los sitios donde habian estado el y sus amigos en estos dos años.

Akane: y que mas paso.

Sango: pues que ivamos acercandose poco a poco y...

Akane: y?

Sango: que me beso.

Akane: te beso (mostrandose muy feliz por ella)

Sango: no lo pude resistir, tenerlo tan cerca, es que el es tan guapo, esos ojos y ese cuerpo, no pude resistirme, por aqui no hay chicos tan atractivos como el y ya que lo tengo para mi pues no pienso dejarlo.

Akane: que estas saliendo con el, que es tu novio.

Sango: bueno no hemos hablado nada sobre eso pero hemos quedado para vernos esta noche, el se quedara aqui conmigo.

Akane: estas loca lo sabes invitar a tu apartamento a alguien al que no conoces... pero si estas contenta pues me alegro por ti y que esta el alli contigo ahora.

Sango: no, se fue a las doce, dijo que habia quedado con sus amigos.

Akane: bueno te dejo que acaba de llegar Nabiki, quiero saber como le fue con Kuno anoche.

Sango: vale adios.

Akane: (colgando el telefono) "no le puedo dicer sobre lo de esta mañana con Ranma sino se tiraria todo el dia diciendome que no deberia hablarle bla bla bla, ya me la imagino".

Akane: hola Nabiki.

Nabiki: que tal hermanita

Akane: que, como te fue con Kuno.

Nabiki: me fue bien, me llevo a un restaurante carisimo, lo elegi yo.

Akane: ya me lo figuraba y que paso algo entre vosotros.

Nabiki: tu que crees. (mirandola con una sonrisa traviesa)

Akane: que si

Nabiki: si paso pero nada del otro mundo, me acompaño a la universidad y antes de irse le bese, nada mas. Pero sabes, esta mañana vino por mi y fuimos a desayunar, la verda creo que lo tengo colaito por mi.

Akane: me alegro por ti, bueno me voy quiero ir a la casa de Katumi a ver a Hitami y me la llevare al parque.

Nabiki: pasatelo bien.

**Mientras afuera del restaurante "el Dragon Rojo"... **Ryoga estaba solita esperando a que Ranma y los demas llegasen.

Ryoga: ufff son las doce y media y aun no ha llegado ni Ranma ni los demas.

Sheila: hola (poniendose a su lado mientras el miraba hacia el otro lado)

Ryoga: ho... hola

Sheila: jijiji

Ryoga: de que te ries

Sheila: de ti

Ryoga: (molestandose un poco) de mi porque

Sheila: porque te llevo observando hace un buen rato desde dentro del restaurante , ahi trabajo yo (indicandole con el deo indice) y veo que estas hablando tu solo. (Ryoga muy avergonzado miro hacia el otro lado) oye no te queria molestar, no era esa mi intencion... me perdonas (poniendo carita de nina buena.)

Ryoga: (la volvio a mirar y la sonrio) estaba bromeando, (viendo como ella se avergonzaba al mirarlo) como puedo molestarme contigo, yo... no pienses que estoy loco ni nada de eso, es solo que estaba esperando a que lleguen mis amigos y aun no han llegad.

Sheila: ufff eso me pasa a mi siempre cuando espero a Sango y Akane.

Ryoga: Akane has dicho.

Sheila: si porque la conoces?

Ryoga: bueno si, ella trabaja ahi adentro.

Sheila: entonces es ella, a... acaso ella... ella te gusta "que no porfavor, que no le guste ella"

Ryoga: me gustaba hace muchos anos.

Sheila: y ahora hay alguien especial en tu corazon

Ryoga: aparte de mi madre pues no.

Sheila: "no me importaria serparte de tu corazon" bueno mejor me voy, si me pilla tanto tiempo afuera mi jefe, seguro que me reganara.

Ryoga: mucho gusto en conocerte.

Sheila: igualmente, oye como te llamas

Ryoga: Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki.

Sheila: yo Sheila, Sheila Zamaki, mejor me voy, y aver si nos volvemos a ver.

(esta parte se la dedico a Maite-chan que queria que Ryoga no se quedara solito)

Ryoga: "algo me dice que nos veremos pronto"

Ella se metio adentro del restaurante y el se quedo afuera."parece una buena chica"

Ranma: Ryoga (corriendo hacia Ryoga a toda velocidad)

Ryoga: oye y Mousse y Kuno donde estan.

Ranma: uffff (respirando hondo) ellos... no se aun no han llegado.

Ryoga: no

Ranma: Mousse estara con la chica de anoche y Kuno seguro que estara en su casa, a el no le dijimos nada de donde vernos. Ryoga tu quedate aqui esperando a Mousse, el llegara seguro, nunca nos deja abandonados y yo ire a buscar a Kuno.

Ryoga: esta bien, oye yo me metere aqui a tomarme algo, tengo hambre.

Ranma: adios cerdito (viendo como Ryoga no le hacia caso) "que le pasa a este, ni siquiera me miro molesto ni nada. (Ryoga queria entrar a ver a la chica de nuevo).

Ranma andabapor las calles y se metio porel parque para cortar camino. Alli una chica de largos cabellos paseaba a su pequena sobrina en un cochecito de bebe. Ranma iva corriendo en el parque y paso tan rapido alado de Akane que no la reconocio, pero ella si.

Akane: "ese es Ranma" RANMAAA

Entonces el mientras corria miro hacia atras y la vio, pero iva tan rapido que no se dio cuenta que habia un poste (farola) delante de el. PLOFFFF se dio de cara con el poste, callendo al suelo bastante herido. Akane corrio con el cochecito hacia Ranma y se arodillo delante de el.

Akane: Ranma, Ranma contesta, Ranma (mientras tocaba su cara y se acercaba a escuchar su respiracion) Abre los ojos porfavor.

Ranma: (tosiendo un poco y tocandose la cabeza) ayyy ayyyy mi... mi cabeza, me siento mal.

Akane: dame tu brazo, te voy ayudar a levantarte. (el paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros y ella sujetandole fuerte lo lenvato) vamos alli a ese banco, alli te curare.

Ranma: curarme (mirandola a la cara ya que la tenia muy cerca de el)

Akane: si (mientras miraba hacia adelante) yo tengo un botequin de emergencias en el cochecito del bebe, mi hermana Katumi insiste que siempre quiere que lo lleve por si cual quier cosa pasa.

Ranma: si claro, y el bebe dices que es de Katumi.

Akane: si mi hermana y el doctor Tofu estan casados y tuvieron a Hitami (con la otra mano cojiendo el cochecito)mira es preciosa.

Ranma: si que lo es. Mira me esta mirando y sonriendo, la verda es que se parece mucho a tu hermana.

Akane: haha quiere que la cojas, mira como te esta pidiendo que la cojascon sus brasitos.

Ranma: yo... yo nunca he cojido un bebe.

Akane: toma (cojiendo al bebe del cochecito y poniendolo en sus brazos). es raro, ella nunca quiere que nadie la coja excepto a mi, a su madre y a su padre.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco y Akane le curo los arañazos que tenia en la cara.

Mujer: mira hitori, mira que pareja tan bonita con ese bebe tan precioso. (decia la mujer junto a su marido quepasaba a su lado)

Ranma y Akane ambos sonrojandose al maximo y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Akane rompio el silencio.

Akane: adonde ivas tan rapido.

Ranma: yo (mientras le hacia caritas a Hitami) ahhh se me olvidaba, toma (pasandola el bebe a los brazos a Akane) tenia que ir a buscar a Kuno, (levantandose) me voy, ah y gracias por curarme. (despidiendose con una sonrisa)

Akane: (mostrandole una sonrisa) no hay de que.

Ranma: Akane, (desde lejos)

Akane: si Ranma

Ranma: mañana te vere a las diez, no se te olvidade, adios.

Akane: adios. (viendo como el se iva corriendo y girando una esquina hasta perderlo) que sera lo que me quedra decir?

Durante ese dia, ella fue paseandose con su sobrina por el parque y por las calles de Nerima recordando a la pareja de mayores que paso antes y le habia dicho que hacian muy buena pareja con un bebe precioso. "si nos hubieramos casado has dos anos, seguro que estariamos asi, paseando con un bebe". Ella se paso el dia con el bebe ya que Katumi iva a estar muy ocupada ayudando a su marido en la clinica. Mas tarde ella dejo al bebe mas tarde con su madre y volvio a la casa junto a su padre. Sus amigas la llamaron para salir pero se sentia raro, no tenia muchos animos de salir, mas bien necesitaba estar tranquila y calmada pensando en el, en como ha cambiado, lo guapo y atractivo que esta el ahora mismo.

Mientras el encontro a Kuno durmiendo en su casa por la tarde,lo desperto y se lo llevo, Kuno se sentia muy cansado porque se habia acostado muy tarde ya que se habia pasado la noche hablando con Nabiki por telefono y despues se levanto muy temprano para llevarla a desayunar. Bueno a lo que iva, Ranma se lo llevo adonde estaba Ryoga y solo encontro a un alegre Mousse. Mousse le conto que lo habia pasado muy bien durante la noche hablando y conociendo a Sango. Despues de un rato hablando Ranma recordo a Ryoga y se preguntaron adonde podria estar el. Entonces Ranma miro hacia dentro del restaurante y se lo encontro con una tontita sonrisa de enamorado hablando con Sheila, (una camarera del restaurante y amiga de Akane y Sango). Ranma entro adentro del restaurante y con educacion se lo llevo para afuera, Ryoga se despidio de la chica y salio del restaurante. Fueron a pasear y buscar algun sitio para hablar sobre lo que harian desde ahora, cual serian sus planes. Kuno se disculpo por echarse atras, dijo que ahora que porfin alguien se habia enamorado de el, no la dejaria por nada, ya habia disfrutado bastante viajando y ahora solo le interesaba conocerla mas a fondo. Mousse dijo exactamente lo mismo, dijo que se sentia muy agusto con Sango y queria establecer una relacion con ella. Ryoga solo dijo que queria volver algun dia a su casa para ver a su madre pero no tenia prisa para eso ya que tambien habia conocido a una camarera. Ranma no menciono para nada a Akane, solo les dijo que se quedaria con su padre hasta que alguno de ellos decidiera marcharse de alli. Kuno les ofrecio a todos a quedarse a dormir en su casa, Ryoga accepto ya que dormia en un pequeno apartamento con Ranma y su padre, preferiria quedarse en la enorme casa de Kuno. Mousse rechazo la oferta de Kuno ya que prefiere mil veces quedarse con Sango, el se sentia mas enamorado de ella que lo que habia estado jamas por Shampoo. Era un amor correspondido.

**La noche paso y llego la manana... **Akane se levanto de la camana sintiendose aun bastante nerviosa, solo tenia en su mente que habia quedado con el para verlo por la noche. Ella areglo su cuarto y despues preparo el desayuno, preparo bastante comida esta vez ya que seguramente llegarian para desayunar Genma con Ranma y Ryoga. Pero no fue asi, solo llego para desayunar Genma diciendo que Ryoga se iva a vivir con Kuno y que Ranma estaba muy cansado y no tenia ganas de levantarse. Por parte ella se sentia mejor asi sin que el este cerca pero por otra parte algo dentro de ella deseaque el estuviera alli con ella para poder verlo denuevo. Despues de se puso a limpiar un poco la casa, entreno un poco en el dojo para relajarse un pocoy por la tarde se fue a trabajar, le dijo a su padre que esta noche cenaria afuera ya que no sabia a que hora iva a volver mientras hablaba con Ranma.

Hoy el restaurante estaba mas alegres, todas las chicas estaban mas sonriente, en especial Sango, ellaparecia otra, no dejaba de sonreir y de hablar de su nuevo amor, decia que estaba enamoradisima de Mousse, hablaba de Mousse todo el tiempo, tambien Sheila les conto antes de irse ya que habia terminado su turno, les conto que habia ayer por la mañana un chico guapisimo y fuerte pero algo timido. Decia que queria volver a ver verlo de nuevo. Todas las chicas del restaurante estaban contentas y enamoradas, todas hablaban de sus novios y Sheila no dejaba dedecir que le gusta Ryoga. Solo Akane estaba el mayor tiempo callada y escuchandolas hablar pero pensaba en el, no se iva su imagen de la cabeza.

**Cuando llego casi las diez de la noche, ya no habia nadie en el restaurante, solo quedaban Sango y Akane que se quedaron limpiando.**

Sango: ahora vendra Mousse a recojerme, se va a quedar esta noche conmigo (decia mientras limpiaba con un trapo la mesa)

Akane: ya lo se, me lo dijiste antes por lo menos tres veces. (dicia mientras secaba los platos)

Sango: se que es una locura pero nunca me he sentido tan bien en mi vida, nunca habia estado tan agusto junto a alguien con quien me sienta tan segura.

Akane: Sango tu lo que estas es enamorada y te sientes bien y feliz.

Sango: si

Akane: "le cuento que he quedado con Ranma, no mejor no porque se pondra pesada y me quitara las ganas de verlo"

Mousse: holaaa (asomando la cabeza por la puerta principal) te esperoafuera vale.

Sango: casi estoy terminando, dame cinco minutos (guiñandole el ojo)

Akane: vete, yo termino de limpiar las mesas.

Sango: ayyy gracias Akane, hasta mañana, yo me voy, adios. (cojio su abrigo y salio del restaurante como un rayo pero su cara feliz cambio a molesta cuando al salir se encontro con Ranma hablando con Mousse) que haces tu aqui.

Mousse: (se acerco a ella y se la llevo de la mano) ven ya te contare algo muy importante pero vamonos, no nos tenemos que meter entre ellos.

Sango: esque tu no tienes ni idea de lo que ella paso.

Mousse: si me lo imagina, pero hablaremos de esto mas tarde, confia en mi (abrazandola y llevandosela del restaurante)

Justamente en ese momento empezo a llover bastante fuerte, y eso que aun era septiembre y hacia calor. El se metio debajo del tordo amarillo para refujiarse de la lluvia. Cinco minutos mas tarde la puerta del restuarante se abria y el se dio la vuelta encontrandose cara a cara con ella. Ella no sabia muy bien que contestar, no se esperaba verlo en la puerta pero enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

Akane: entramos adentro, ufff como llueve.

Ranma: como tu quieras. (la persiguio hasta dentro del restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa)

Akane: y que como esta tu cara, aun te duele del poraso (golpe) que te diste. (sonriendo un poco)

Ranma: no... apenas me duele.

Akane: (respirando hondo) y bueno que querias contarme que era tan importante.

Ranma: bueno no es importante, solo queria poder hablar contigo tranquilamente solo era eso.

Akane: ahhh (mirando hacia otro lado)

Ranma: Akane, me gustaria poder volver a llevarme bien contigo, como amigos, hemos pasado por muchas aventuras, peligros, casi mueres muchas veces por salvarme a mi y para mi eresmuy importante. (ella lo miraba un poco sonrojada, el no era una persona que da muchos cumplidos). Creo que ya ha parado de llover, quieres salir a pasear y asi comemos algo.

Akane: si quieres podemos comer aqui, yo preparare algo no me cuesta nada hacerlo.

Ranma: esta bien, aun sabes cocinar?

Akane: que, claro que se cocinar. (molestandose mucho por su comentario)

Ranma: era broma era broma, sabes echaba de menos verte asi, con esa carita que pones cuando te enfadas (viendo como ella se sonrojaba)

Akane: a.. ahora vengo, voy a preparar algo para comer.

Ellos pasaron unas horas hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que han hecho durante esos dos años, no mencionaron nada sobre la boda porque les hacia mucho daño a los dos recordarlo.

**Despues de ese dia**, se empezaron a ver todos los dias, para desayunar el siempre estaba alli con su padre, despues iva al dojo a entrenar un poco con Akane, como siempre tratando de esquivar sus ataques. Siempre despues del trabajo, el estaba afuera esperandola para acompañarla a su casa. El se habia vuelto su mejor amigo, y salian muchas veces con Mousse y Sango aunque ella no le guste mucho que Akane estuviera con Ranma, y tambien con Ryoga y Sheila que tampoco era una pareja, ellos dician que eran solo amigos. La relacion entre Ranma y Akanehabiamejorando muchisimo, nunca discutian, se llevaban mejor ahora que antes cuando estaban prometidos. Ella se sentia muy agusto con el, nunca antes el habia sido tan atento y amable con ella como lo es ahora. Cuando ivan todos en grupo a sitios el se comportaba como un novio, siempre pegado a ella, no dejando que ningun otro se le acercara. Tambien cada vez que van al cine con los demas, ellos siempre se sientan juntos. Se tenia mucha confianza ahora, siempre se les veia felices. Con el tiempo todos estaban emparejados (que eran novios) menos ellos dos.

En un fin de semana sus padres ambos se marcharon por dos semanas a entrenar por Japon. Ella se quedo sola en casa.

TOC TOC (ella abrio la puerta de su casa)

Akane: Ranma, que haces aqui

Ranma: vengo a buscar a mi padre, esta el aqui.

Akane: no te lo ha dicho, se fue esta mañana con mi padre por dos semanas.

Ranma: este viejo nunca me cuenta nada.

Akane: entra en la casa, que hace mucho frio.

El entro y se quedo con ella toda la tarde viendo la television. Ambos sentados cerca el uno del otro compartiendo una manta. Mas tarde el se levanto para ir al servicio y se le cayo una moneda al suelo. Ella lo cojio y se levanto y le miro algo divertida.

Akane: si lo quieres tendras que cojerme.

Ranma: ah si, ya veras.

Ella salio corriendo del salon por toda la casa seguida de el, subio las escaleras y se metio en su cuarto pero el metio su pie asi que no pudo cerrar la puerta. El empujo fuerte la puerta y entro, cojio una mano y ella escondio la otra mano detras de su espalda.

Ranma; ya no puedes escapar.

Akane: hola papa (mirando hacia la puerta)

El miro para atras y no habia nadie, ella empezo a reirse sin parar.

Ranma: tienes ganas de reirte ehhhh ya veras, (la cojio por los hombros y la tumbo en la cama con el encima empezo hacerle cosquillas.

Akane: hahahahahaha...hahahahaha para, para, para hahahaha

Ranma: no voy a parar hasta que me lo des.

Akane: vale toma

Ranma: (aun encima de ella) sabes, me gusta verte sonreir. (ella poniendose super sonrojada).

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco el se inclino su cabeza cerca de ella y la beso, un suave y tierno beso, ambos cerraron los ojos. Despues de unos segundos el se separo de ella y se levanto ayudandola a levantarse tambien. El no dejaba de mirarla esperando a que ella hablase, se veia muy seria y pensativa. Ella mira al suelo un buen rato, despues levanta la caray le mira a los ojos dandole un fuerto golpe en la cara.

Akane: no... no vuelvas a besarma nunca mas.

Ranma: (algo perdido) pero yo (tocandose la mejilla)

Akane: escuchame Ranma, yo (mirando al suelo) yo solo puedo ser tu amiga pero no puedo ser nada mas que eso, no puedo olvidar lo mal que lo pase por tu culpa tan facilmente.

Ranma ando hasta su ventana y antes de marcharse la miro: yo, no te volvere a molestar. (y desaparecio por la ventana).

Ella se sento en el suelo, bastante deprimida: no puedo dejar que me utilize, dijo que no se queria casar conmigo, me dijo que no le gustaba y ahora va y me besa, no le entiendo (decia poniendose sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas).

**Continuara..**

Holaaaaa, que tal, espero que os haya gustado, ahora es mas dificil para mi estos capitulos, me dare una semanita de descanso y pensare como seguirlo,la historia pero no llegar a un final tan pronto. Bueno como siempre gracias por los reviews y si teneis algunas ideas pues muy bien me vendran. Seguro que alguien me dira que soy mala haciendolos sufrir pero asi es mas emocionante, ya vereis como sigue, chao.

besos Meli-chan.


	11. Un nuevo prometido

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

En resumen del capitulo anterior... ellos se hacian cosquillas, Ranma la beso y ella le dio una bofetada y le dijo que no lo volviese hacer. El salio por la ventana y le dijo que no la volveria a molestar. y ella se quedo asolas en su cuarto sentado en el suelo pensando en lo ocurido.

**CAPITULO 11 - UN NUEVO PROMETIDO**

Despues del incidente con Ranma, Akane se quedo a oscuras en su cuarto con una mano en su corazon, notando como le latia a mil por hora, sentia un dolor en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar tranquilamente. Su mente no dejaba de mostrarle la imagen de el, del beso, recordando lo tierno que fue su primer beso pero se sentia muy mal recordando la imagen de su cara, la imagen de el rostro de alguien enfadado y lestimado y sobre todo sus palabras "yo, no te volvere a molestar". Ella se quedoalli en su cuarto, pensando y torturandose por lo ocurrido. Pensando si habia hecho bien o no.

Mientras por las oscuras calles de Nerima andaba el con la cabeza agacha mirando fijamente el suelo. No tenia animos para nada, solo las mismas palabras se le repetian en la cabeza"no vuelvas a besarma nunca mas, .no vuelvas a besarme nunca mas". El tenia la esperanza de que algun dia se llevasen bien y formasen una pareja pero eso no era lo que paso. Aun le dolia la cara del fuerte bofetazo que ella le dio pero aun mas le dolia el corazon. Las calles estaban como en el desierto, no habia nadie solo el y las farolas que alumbraban las calles. Andaba callado sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo llamo...

Voz: Ranma, Ranma, oye que te pasa (corriendo hacia el)

Ranma: (levanta la vista) Mousse

Mousse: oye que te pasa, parece que hayas perdido una pelea o algo, te paso algo malo, oye y tu cara que le ha pasado. (mirandole muy preocupado - que buen amigo es verda, siempre se preocupa por lo demas (en mihistoria claro).

Ranma: nada en lo que me puedas ayudar.

Mousse: confia en mi, todos estos años que nos conocemos, yo estaba muy solo, no confiaba en nadie y gracias a ti, pues eres mi mejor amigo y te debo mucho, venga (sonriendo) animate un poco, cuentame que te paso. (Ranma lo mira algo indeciso) te sentiras mejor si hablas.

Ranma: (dando un gran suspiro) he besado a Akane y ella...

Mousse: queee... que la besaste, y seguro que ella te hizo eso verda (apuntando a su mejilla) (Ranma movio su cabeza como un si) wow.. si que es fuerte, que marca te ha dejado en la mejilla. A que seguro que le dirias algo para que se enfadara.

Ranma: mousse, necesito estar solo, nos vemos mas tarde.

Mousse: esta bien te comprendo, pero recuerda que dentro de dos dias es mi cumpleaños y quiero que estes alli.

Ranma: ya me lo pensare.

Mousse: nada de pensarlo, lo celebrare en la casa de Sango y invitare a mucha gente asi que ni se te ocura no venir. Como no vengas ire a por ti adonde sea que estes.

Ranma: vale, vale, pesado.

Una vez que se quedo solo, se fue para su casa y se encerro en su cuarto. No comio nada esa noche ya que sentia unos nervios en el estomago que no le dejaban comer. Se tumbo en su cama y mirando hacia el techo recordaba sus palabras "no vuelvas a besarme, solo podemos ser amigos, solo amigos" no lo entiendo, me he comportado con ella mejor que nunca, siempre atento, amable y mas simpatico, siempre ando con ella a todas partes y ahora que iva todo tan bien la tuve que fastidiar. Lo mejor sera no verla por un tiempo para que se calme un poco.

Ella en cambio tambien se quedo esa noche pensando en su cuarto igual que el. Ella queria el beso pero se sentia muy confuza.

Al dia siguiente no se vieron para nada, ni siquiera se llego con su padre a desayunar a su casa como solia hacer todos los dias. Ella andaba sola por las calles para ir a su trabajo, buscando con sus ojos a todos lados con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Algo dentro de ella queria volver a verlo aun sabiendo que el la habia hecho mucho daño años atras. (es la senciacion de estar enamorado, yo y muchas personas lo notan en el corazon cuando se esta enamorado siempre afecta al corazon)

**En el trabajo de ella...**

Sango y el jefe se dieron cuenta del estado de animo de Akane, ella no sonrio para nada, siempre callada y atendiendo a los clientes sin animos. Menos mal que habia muy pocos clientes.

Jefe: que le pasa a Akane, le ocurre algo, anda ve y habla con ella.

Sango: si jefe, (se acerca a su prima con una gran sonrisa) holaaaa, que te pasa.

Akane: Nada porque (sin animos de hablar)

Sango: como que nada, se te nota de lejos que algo te pasa, llevo mucho tiempo contigo para no darme cuenta sabes. Asi que confia en mi y cuentamelo, que te pasa. (ella no contestaba) (sango se puso mas seria) oye Akane, que tiene que ver con Ranma verda. (Akane levanto su mirada) lo sabia, que te ha hecho el.

Akane: el me beso

Sango: que te beso... pero eso es grandisimo, (poniendose contenta) pero... pero... no te gusto?

Akane: claro que me gusto pero le di una bofetada y le dije que nunca lo vuelva hacer y que solo podemos ser amigos.

Sangos: aun estas dolida con lo que te hizo hace tiempo verda.

Akane: si (muy triste y seria) pero me siento mal, pienso que no deberia haberle golpeado, no deberia haber sido tan dura con el.

Sango: no te tortures prima, olvida lo que paso... (tras unos segundos de silencio) ahhhh oye se me olvidaba, mañana es el cumpleaños de mousse y lo celebraremos en mi casa, tu vendras seguro verda, (tocandola con ambas manos por los hombros)

Akane: no tengo ganas de estar en una fiesta. (decia muy desganada y mirando al suelo)

Sango: pero Ranma va a venir. (Ella al escuchar su nombre, sintio un hormigueo en su estomago y su corazon accelerado. una pequeña y timida sonrisa se le dibujo en su cara.) lo sabia, vendras a que si.

Akane: esta bien ire. (Sango la abrazo emocionada)

Despues del trabajo ambas salieron del restaurante, y como era de esperar Mousse estaba afuera esperando a Sango. Ambos se abrazaron y despues con un beso se marcharon. Querian acompañar a Akane a su casa pero ella no queria molestarles. Akane iva andando sola por las oscuras calles de Nerima hasta su casa, iva a paso lento mirando el suelo y pensando a la misma vez "solo llevo un dia sin verle y le echo de menos" (recordando imagines del beso, de como el la besa tiernamente sin aforzarla a nada) "me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no le hubiera golpeado, alomejor (poniendose colorada) alomejor, nos hubieramos besado otra vez" tragando saliva y poniendose un poco nerviosa: mejor me voy para la casa que mañana tengo que ayudar a Sango en la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron Sango y Moussse al apartamento hablaron sobre la fiesta y los invitados, pero salio a la conversacion Akane y Ranma. Mousse le dijo que habia visto a Ranma muy serio, que nunca lo habia visto tan mal. Sango el porque estaban ambos asi, le conto que Akane estaba muy callada todo el dia, sin animos de nada solo callada y pensando. Pensaron que tal vez con la fiesta algo pueda pasar entre ellos y se podrian areglar. Sango al principio no queria que Akane estuviera con Ranma sabiendo que el la dejo plantada el dia de la boda pero Mousse le conto su version y prometio no decirle nada a Akane, porque queria que ellos algun dia se sincesaran y se confesaran el amor que ambos llevaban dentro.

Al dia siguiente el dueño del restaurante les dio el dia libre a todas porque tenia que hacer una visita a un familiar a las afueras de Nerima. Esa noticia les venia muy bien a todas ya que tenian pensado hacer la fiesta super tarde, despues del trabajo. Ahora tenian mas tiempo para hacer las cosas y prepararlo todo. Sango, Akane y Sheila estuvieron preparando el salon con globosy mas decoracion.Despues prepararon lacomida y mas tarde Akane y Sheila se fueron a sus casas para ducharse y cambiarse.

**Llego la noche**... en la casa de Sango habia muchisimas personas. Sango salio de la cocina y se acerco a mousse.

Sango: Mousse cariño, me dijiste que invitabas a unos pocos amigos pero no a tanta.

Mousse: ya pero no podia hacer otra cosa, estuve en un compromiso y tenia que invitarlos a todos los de mi trabajo.

Sango: no pasa nada, aver aparte de tus amigos y unas cuantas amigas mia, han venido Ranma Ryoga y Sheila, Sasha y su novio y (mirando por todas partes) y Akane aun no ha llegado?

Mousse: no

Pero entonces alguien pico la puerta y ella entro con una corta falda negra, unos pequeños tacones negros yun top de finos tirantes en color purpora, estaba bastante provocativa. Sango se fue a saludarla. Ranma hablaba con Ryoga y su novia pero Ryoga miropor encima del hombro de Ranma.

Ryoga: Ranma darte la vuelta, mira quien ha entrado.

Ranma sabia que solo podia ser ella, y aunque su corazon le pedia que se volviese a mirarla el se aguantaba y siguio hablando con el. Sheila se fue con las chicas a la cocina para hablara dejando a Ranma y a Ryoga solos.

Ranma: oye Ryoga tengo algo importante que preguntarte

Ryoga: si dime.

Ranma: cuando piensas ir a ver a tu madre.

Ryoga: no lo se porque.

Ranma: porque, necesito quitarme de aqui de Nerima por un tiempo.

Ryoga: te pasa algo, yo crei que te iva bien con Akane.

Ranma: me iva bien pero paso algo y ella me dijo unas cuantas cosas. Necesito estar fuera de aqui y despejarme un poco.

Ryoga: (tocandole el hombro y sonriendo) esta bien, cuenta conmigo, iremos a ver a mi madre y volveremos. Asi que nos vamos mañana temprano, te parece bien.

Ranma: claro (sonriendo y chocandole la mano a Ryoga) si esque no te pierdes antes.

Ryoga: como que perderme.

En ese mismo momento Akane salia con Sango y Sheila cada una con una bandeja de comida, Akane le vio sonreir y el no se daba cuenta. Dejaron las bandejas y se fueron hablar con otras personas mientras Sheila se acerco y agarro a Ryoga por el brazo.

Sheila: de que os reis tanto.

Ryoga: e...yo... yo... yo y el nos vamos a ver a mi madre al pueblo, volveremos antes de un mes.

La sonrisa de Sheila desaparecio: me... me vas a dejar sola.

Ryoga la coje por la cintura y levantando con una mano su barbilla: volvere pronto te lo prometo, sabes que te quiero (mirandola fijamente a los ojos) y nunca dejare de quererte. Nunca te dejare sola, te lo prometo. Solo sera para ver a mi madre y no tardare. Lo entiendes verda (ella mueve su cabeza como un si) solo estaremos afuera unas dos o tres semanas, veras que se pasan enseguida (ella lo abraza)

Sheila: y cuando os vais?

Ranma: mañana temprano.

Sheila: Ryoga (abrazandolo) te voy a echar mucho de menos, Ranma le cuidaras bien verda

Ranma: claro, sino el cerdito se perdera.

Sheila: (PUMMM fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Ranma de parte de Sheila) no te metas con mi Ryoga o te las veras conmigo.

Ranma: me voy sino esta me mata.

La fiesta fue muy bien, habia musica buena y muy buen ambiente. Akane notaba que cada vez que se acercaba a Ranma el se alejaba como no queriendose acercar a ella. Ranma de vez en cuendo la miraba de reojo pero tambien se sentia mal, no tenia muchas ganas de estar alli. Akaneaparentaba pasarlo bien, ella esta muy aburrida alli, tenia ganas de marcharse a la casa y mas de quitarse de encima a ese pesado en Joshiro que no paraba de perseguirla y de hablar con ella. Joshiro le hacia compañia pero era muy pesado todo el rato hablando de cosas sin sentido. Menos mal que llega Sango y la salva de ese pesado.

Akane: ufff menos mal, que pesado, no sabia como quitarmelo de encima, oye yo me quiero ir es tarde y me siento cansada.

Sango: ven (cojiendola de la mano y llevandola hasta el salon, apago la musica y todos les miraban) escuchad, Akane se quiere ir (Akane poniendose roja como un tomate) podria alguien acompañarla. (mirando a todos) hay algun caballero en la sala aparte de Mousse. (mirando a Ranma para que el la acompañase)

Akane: S...Sango(rojisima de la verguenza que ha pasado)pero que estas diciendo, no me hace falta que nadie me acompañe.

Joshiro: yo, yo te compaño Akane.

Akane: gracias Joshiro (aparentando estar contenta pero preferiria irse sola) "no el no, no podria ser Ranma." (mirandolo unos segundos pero se giro y se marcho con el) "idiota podrias haberme acompañado tu".

Sango: Akane no quiero que te pase nada malo, por eso lo he hecho, no te mosquees conmigo vale primita y tu Joshiro ten cuidado de ella.

Cuando se marcharon la fiesta siguio, la musica fuerte y seguian bebiendo y hablando. Ranma no se fiaba de Joshiro, no le gustaba para nada y se marcho de la fiesta con la perfecta escusa que se sentia cansado. Al saltar por encima de los tejados, los vio a lo lejos, ivan andando con un margen de espacio, el hablaba y ella le escuchaba. Entonces el tropezo y se callo al suelo. Ella como todos sabemos, se preocupa por todo el mundo asi que se agacho y le ayudo a levantarse, el la agarro fuerte por los brazos, ella no podia moverse, creia que el estaba bromeando.

Akane: sueltame que me haces daño.

Joshiro: esta noche lo pasaremos muy bien juntos.(apretandola mas contra el) no pienso perder esta oportunidad, me gustas mucho Akane Tendo, siempre me has gustado pero como solo tienes ojos para ese idiota del Saotome que nunca te hace caso, pero da igual esta noche seras mia. hahahaha (tipica risa de malvado)

Akane: sueltame (tratando por todos los medios de soltarse de el) sueltaaaameeeee o lo lamentaras.

El no la hizo ni caso, la empujo hacia la pared, miro para los dos lados de la calle y no se veia a ningun alma. Con una mano la tenia acorolada y con la otra le tapo la boca para que no almase tanto escandalo. El empezo a darle pequeños besos por el cuello, ella sentia mucho asco de esas asquerosas caricias de el, empezo a llorar de la rabia que sentia de no poder hacer nada para librarse de el, ya que la tenia sujetada muy fuerte.Cerro sus ojos y dejaba que las lagrimas mojasen su cara mientra pasa el peor momento de su vida. Derepente Ranma aparecio hecho una furia detras de Jashiro, le cojio la camisa por la espalda y le lanzo fuertemente por los aires y golpeo contra la pared. Despues lo levanto con una mano y le golpeo tan fuerte en el estomago y la cara que seguro que algo le habra roto pero se lo merecia (que dura soy verda pero la verda que ese tal Jashiro se merece eso y mas por haberla acosado asi de esa manera). Le dio una patada que lo mando volando por el oscuro cielo de la noche. El respiro hondo y aun apretando su puño se giro y la vio, vio como estaba sentada de rodillas en el suela, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos y llorando sin parar. Ella se sentia mal, nunca en su vida la habian tratado asi. Ella era fuerte pero al estar atrapada sin poderse mover ni gritar por ayuda la habia asustado mucho. Ranma le dolia el corazon de verla asi tan destrozada, el se acerco a ella lentamente y la ayudo a levantarse.

Ranma: vamos, yo te acompaño a tu casa.

Pero ella no se movio de ese sitio, sus piernas aun estaba muy nerviosa. Ella abrio los ojos y se abrazo a el tan fuerte que nunca antes el habia sido abrazado de esa manera. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro, mojando su camisa por completo. El sentia furioso por ese idiota, pero viendola asi solo sentia que debia protegerla de quien sea. Despues de unos minutos el aun notaba que ella temblaba mucho del susto que paso y la llevo en su espalda a su casa, salto el dojo y la dejo en su cuarto. Cansada de llorar solo le dio las gracias y se quedo dormida en su cama sin nisiquiera cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un pijama. Antes de que Ranma pudiese salir del cuarto, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto, preparo el desayuno yesperaba con ansias a que llegase el con su padre para darle las gracias por salvarla anoche de ese cretino. Genma vino solo para desayunar, Akane le pregunto adonde estaba el y le conto que se habia marchado con Ryoga y que volveria dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Despues de limpiar la casa y de entrenar un poco, Akane llamo por telefono a Sheila para enterarse bien adonde se han ido Ranma y Ryoga y para cuando volveran. Tenia muchas ganas de volver a verlo de estar con el y de hablar con el, queria que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes, a ser buenos amigos. La primera semana sin el era muy dura recordando la experiencia tan malaque paso con Joshiro,recordo que Ranma la salvo y le dio una gran paliza a ese Joshiro. En la segunda semana ella decide hacerse un cambio de imagen, estaba cansada de tener el pelo largo asi que se lo corto como lo llevaba antes. AKANE VUELVE A TENER EL PELO CORTO. Sabia que Ranma le gustaba mas con el pelo corto, el se lo habia dicho cuando se volvieron a ver hace unos meses atras.

Las tres semanas pasaron volando y como era de esperar, ambos Ryoga y Ranma volvieron tarde por la noche. A la mañana siguiente Sheila llamo a Akane para dejarla saber que ya habian vuelto asi queAkane preparo un delicioso desayuno esperando a servirselo a Ranma cuando llegase pero para su desgracia Genma le dijo que le habia encontrado un trabajo a Ranmadescargando muebles y cajas y que empezaba esa misma mañana muy tempranoy no podria venir a desayunar por las mañanas a la casa de los Tendo.

Durante ese dia no lo habia visto por ninguna parte. Al dia siguiente, despues del almuerzo salio a dar un paseo por las calles para ir a comprar algunas cosas para su casa.Iva caminando pendiente mirando todos los camiones de mudanza aver si lo llegaba a ver pero no fue asi hasta que mas tarde le vio descargando junto a otro chico unas enormes cajas de una camioneta grande parada delante de un restaurante. El tenia un pantalon largo con una camiseta de mangas cortas, sudando mucho. Ella estaba parada en la calle, sin mover ningun musculo, lo miraba hipnotizada, viendo como movia su cuerpo, como se marcaban sus brazos al levantar la caja y llevarsela para dentro del restaurante. Ella no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo a cada movimiento ( y quien no lo haria) Al salir del restaurante el miraba al suelo y no se daba cuenta que ella estaba alli a lo lejos observandole. Se fue a cojer otra caja y justo antes de levantarla, una voz femenina le hablaba suavemente.

Akane: necesitas ayuda

El se da la vuelta y la mira, se queda unos segundos observandola, impactado al volverla a con su pelo corto yverla sonrierle traiamuchos antiguos recuerdos. Se quedo mirandolaen silencio hasta quesu compañero lo llamo.

Ranma: no... no hace falta que me ayudes, es mi trabajo y puedo hacerlo solo (le decia mientras levantaba una pesada caja y la llevaba para dentro del restaurante. Al salir aun estaba ella alli.

Akane: Ranma (un poconerviosa mirando delado a lado) queria darte las gracias por salvarme los otros dia. Gracias (mirandolo a los ojos)

Ranma: no hay de que, sabes que siempre te salvo cuando estas en peligro.

Akane: te puedo hacer una pregunto (el acintio con su cabeza mientras tragaba saliba) aun... aun sigues enfadado conmigo.

Ranma: (sonriendo) claro que no... porque deberia estarlo.

Akane: por lo que paso en mi cuarto.

Ranma: Ah no te preocupes (poniendo una mano en su hombro) ya ni me acordaba sobre eso.(quitando la mano para seguir con su trabajo)

Ella miro al suelo "lo sabia, el... el no me toma en serio, el solo queria un beso pero no queria nada mas, yo creia que le gustaba". Ranma al notar que ella estaba quieta mirando al suelo y muy pensativa se acerca a ella: te pasa algo. Ella levanto su mirada algo nerviosa: no, nada, me voy que mi padre me espera, adios. Y camino tan rapido que desaparecio por la esquina de la calle en segundos.

Despues de ese dia, apenas se veian y si por alguna casualidad ella le vei a el hablando con Mousse o con Ryoga el sacaba cualquier excusa para alejarse de ella. El motivo era que queria darla tiempo a estar sola ya que le prometio no molestarla. Ella se sentia muy apenada de ver como el la evitaba cada vez que se acercaba a el pero muy molesta al recordar que a el no le importaba nada el beso.

**Unas cuantas semanas mas tarde... **eran las diez de la noche y iva andando sola por las oscuras y silenciosa calle."ese idiota le da igual el beso, seguro que le daria igual si fuera otra tambien, arrghhh no tiene sentimientos" sin darse cuenta por donde andaba, tropezo con un pequeño escalon y se golpeo fuertemente con la pared. : ayyyyy ayyyyy mi cabeza (tocandose la frente) ayyy que duele. Justo delante de ella salto Ranma y la agarro por los hombros para mirarla a la cara.

Ranma: tienes algunos arañazos, te duele mucho.

Akane: (con cara muy dolorida y una pequeñas lagrimas del dolor causado del golpe) si mucho.

Ranma: quieres ir a ver al doctor tofu, para que te limpie la herida. (mirandola algo preocupado viendola sufrir del golpe tan tonto que se acababa de dar)

Akane: si vamos, pero que haces agachandote.

Ranma: no ves, es para llevarte en mi espalda.

Akane: no hace falta, yo puedo ir andando.

Pero como bien sabeis el es ma terco que una mula y la llevo en su espalda para la consulta del doctor. No tardaron mucho ya que solo tenia pequeños arañazos en la frente y no era nada grave solo necesitaba desinfectarlo. Al salir ella le dijo que preferiria ir andando a su casa pero otra vez Ranma no la hizo ni caso y se la llevo en la espalda saltando por los tejados de las casas. Llegaron al cuarto de ella y ambos entraron al cuarto de ella. El la bajo de la espalda y al girarse para verla ella se abrazo a el muy fuerte. El se quedo quieto, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Estuvieron unos minutos asi en silencio en la oscuridad solo la luz de la luz les alumbraba. Ella lentamente se separo de el y le miro a la cara: yo.. yo... losiento mucho Ranma (bajando la vista) siento mucho haberte golpeado ese dia, yo... yo no deberia haberlo hecho.

Ranma: no hace falta que te disculpes, yo no deberia haberte intentado besarte. Olvida lo que paso, no tiene importancia, yo me voy (andando para salir por la ventana) hasta mañana (pero una mano detras de el lo detenia)

Akane: (su corazon latiendole muy fuerte y rapido) Ranma, porque me tratas tan diferente, desde ese dia, apenas nos hablamos, nose antes eras mi amigo, teniamos confianza y pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos (poniendose algo nerviosa y triste, solto la mano de el) quiero saber porque pasas de mi cada vez que me vez, crees que no me doy cuenta que me estas evitando (el miraba al suelo sin decir ninguna palabra) porque eres asi conmigo, porque? (el se giro y la miro a los ojos)

Ranma: ya te lo dije hace tiempo, te dije que no te molestare y eso estoy haciendo.

Akane: pero ser mi amigo no significa que me molestas. (unos segundos en silencio) sabes, desde el dia que saliste por esa ventana, me he sentido muy mal y cada dia me siento peor, me siento sola sin ti.

Ranma: lo mejor sera que tu sigas con tu vida y por con la mia, olvida todo lo que paso, sera lo mejor para los dos.

Akane: si eso es lo que quieres (sintiendo unas ganas enormes de llorar)

Antes de que el saltase por la ventana, la escucho llorar, cuando se giro ella se habia sentado en la cama con las manos en la cara limpiandose las lagrimas. No soportaba verla llorar y menos si era por el. El se acerco a ella y ella lo abrazo muy fuerte, no dejaba de llorar mojando el hombro de el. Cuando se calmo, el la separa un poco y la mira a la cara mientras le limpia las lagrimas: si quieres que volvamos a ser amigos lo seremos pero no quiero volver a verte llorar por mi culpa vale. Ella le volvio a abrazar y le dio las gracias.

Ranma: estas mas tranquila

Akane: si (aun abrazada a el)

Ranma: (susurandole al oido) sabes no estas sola, siempre me tendras a mi.

Al separarse del abrazo, ambas cabezas estaban muy cerca, ninguno se separaba, solo se miraban a los ojos mientras sentian sus respiraciones tan cerca. Ranma deseaba inclinarse para adelante y besarla pero recordo sus palabra "no vuelvas a besarme nunca mas". Asi que se separo de ella, se levanto y se fue para la ventana "adios, hasta mañana", ella le sonrio y le dijo "hasta mañana". Cuando se fue se sentia muy diferente, ya no tenia esa presion en el pecho se sentia mucho mejor al volver estar con el como amigos. Pero alguien pico a la puerta de su habitacion y entro. Era su padre.

Akane: que quieres papa

Soun: (mirando muy serio y sentandose a su lado) tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy serio.

Akane: "de que me quedra hablar papa" dime papa, que es lo que me tienes que contar tan importante.

Soun: mmmm (cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho) te he encontrado un nuevo prometido.

Akane: (los ojos abriendose como platos) QUEEEEE! no puede ser, papa te dije que yo decidire con quien quiero casarme.

Soun: lo se hija (abriendo los ojos) pero prometi a su padre que os prometeriamos y ya no puedo faltar a mi palabra (se lavanto de la cama para irse)

Akane: papa (muy molesta y respirando fuerte) no me casare con alguien al que no conosco y ni quiero conocer.

Soun: losiento pero la decision esta tomada, el vendra a conocerte dentro de tres semanas asi que ve haciendote a la idea.

Akane: pero papa

Soun se fue del cuarto dejandola sola. Ella se tiro en su cama, abrazo a la almohada y unas lagrimas se les escapaba "poque me tiene que pasar todo esto a mi, no puedo creerlo." y sumida en sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.

**Al dia siguiente...** Akane se levanto de la cama, servio el desayuno a su padre y a Genma y se fue a correr para relajar su mente de los nuevos problemas. Genma noto que ella no les hablo y ni siquiera saludo a su padre.

Genma: que le pasa a Akane, no hadicho ni una palabra.

Soun: anoche hable con ella y le dije sobre el compromiso.

Genma: ah ya entiendo, y no se lo ha tomado bien.

Ella paso todo el dia sola, entrenando para relajar la mente pero la palabra de "nuevo prometido" no se le borraba de la cabeza. Despues por la tarde se fue a trabajar y Sango noto un silencio y seriedad en su prima que le incomodaba mucho. Le pregunto que le pasaba y ella se lo explico, Sango no se podia creer que Soun pudiera ser tan cruel y hacerla otra vez lo mismo que con Ranma, prometerla con alguien al que ella no quiere. Sango salio cinco minutos antes de las diez para ver aMousse, akane salio mas tarde, y al salir se encontro con Ranma, el estaba apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Ambos se miraron pero ella aparto su mirada a la de el y cerro lapuerta del restaurante. El se dio cuenta que ella le miraba demasiado seria.

El sabia que algo no iva bien, ellos andaron en silencio por las calles. Ese silencio era muy incomodo para el y queria saber porque ella estaba asi. El se paro y la miro: oye Akane tengo la culpa de algo que te haya dicho anoche y estas molesta conmigo.

Akane: no.

Ranma: entonces que te pasa.

Ella levanto su mirada del suelo y le miro: vamos al parque, alli te lo contare todo vale.

Ranma: "que le pasa, que sera lo que le pasa, espero que no sea nada malo, pero tengo un presentimiento que no me va a gustar nada lo que ella me tiene que decir". (llegaron al parque y cada uno se sento en un columpio) y bueno, dime que te pasa.

Akane: mi padre...

Ranma: tu padre que, le pasa algo?

Akane: no le pasa nada, el... el...el me ha vuelto a comprometer.

Ranma: (sintiendose furioso y apretando fuertemente su puño) que, pero con quien.

Akane: no lo se... lo unico que se es que el dio su palabra y vendra dentro de tres semanas a conocerme. (denuevo el silencio volvio a reinar entre ellos)

Ranma: y... y tu que piensas hacer.

Akane: no lo se, (poniendo sus manos tapando sus ojos) mi padre ha vuelto a comprometerme sin mi consentimiento y

Ranma: tu quieres casarte con el

Akane: claro que no pero mi padre dio su palabra y no puedo hacer nada para librarme, porque me tiene que pasar todo a mi.

Ranma: (se levanto del columpio y se arodillo delante de ella) aun te quedan tres semanas para que llegue, asi que no te preocupes ahora, ya pensaremos en algo vale.

Akane: que facil lo vez, como se nota que no eres tu quien se tiene que casar con alguien al que no conoses.

Ranma: ya pero soy tu amigo y te ayudare, te lo prometo.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

Holaaaaa, que tal, espero os haya gustado. Y que, quien pensais quien sera el nuevo prometido, para eso tendreis que leer el siguiente capitulo. He tardado un poquito en actualizar este capi pero necesitaba un descanso y leer otros fics, que casi nunca tengo tiempo de leer otros fics ya que siempre estoy pensando en como seguir con este. Ahora os pongo mis respuestas a vuestros reviews La verda esque me salio un poquito larquito, eso es bueno para vosotros.

**Mu-Tzu Saotome** - gracias por tus ides, de alguna manera me has leido la mente, sobre lo del pelo ya lo tenia pensado y sobre los amigos preocupandose por ellos gracias, lo utilice, me vino bien eso para el fic- gracias por esas ideas.

**Clarice** - cual quier persona que de verdad esta enamorada, hace lo que sea por la persona a laque ama aun este mal. Y es verda elsiempre sera un idiota que no tiene valor para decir la verdad. Sobre darle celos a ranma, yo pues no me gusta que ni ranma ni akane esten con otros, me da rabia imaginarlos con otros asi que ya vere como le sigo. Pero muchas gracias por tu review. Y gracias por tener paciencia.

**Natsu- **a ti pues, que te digo, aparte que siempre me apoyas esta vez nisiquiera querias que me tome unas vacaciones eso significa que te gusto mucho y no aguantas hasta leer el siguiente capi. Ah vez, que ahora los escriboun poquito mas largo, asi que no te quedes corta leyendo.

**Cindy**- es mi gran apoyo, siempre me apoya en lo que sea, gracias gracias gracias, ah pero sobre que te gustaba Ryoga, si lo llego a saber te hubiera metido en la historia y tu serias la novia de Ryoga.

**Maite-Chan** - gracias por tus ideas, casi sacas un capitulo con tu review pero me encanto, besos. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi.

**Kaori-chan** - espero que te guste, y gracias por tu apoyo, eres una buena amiga al igual que **LINAKANE.**

BUENO GRACIAS A VOSOTROS, SOIS LOS MEJORES APOYO QUE CUALQUIERA ESCRITOR/A PUDIERA TENER, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS.

Besos

Meli-chan.


	12. Una nueva solucion

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Ranma: (se levanto del columpio y se arodillo delante de ella) aun te quedan tres semanas para que llegue, asi que no te preocupes ahora, ya pensaremos en algo vale.

Akane: que facil lo vez, como se nota que no eres tu quien se tiene que casar con alguien al que no conoses.

Ranma: ya pero soy tu amigo y te ayudare, te lo prometo.

**Continuara...**

**_Lo siento por tardar en actualizar pero tenia que pensar bastante en como seguir con la historia, pero aqui esta, todo listo para que empeceis a leerla._ **

**CAPITULO 12 - Una nueva solucion.**

Despues de hablar en el parque, Ranma la acompaño para su casa y le dijo que descanse, que aun tiene tres semanas por delante para preocuparse. Cuando llegaro al dojo Tendo ella entro y el se marcho para su casa. Para ella, su impresion era que el se lo habia tomado el tema de un nuevo prometidomuy bien y muy tranquilo como si no le diece importancia ninguna pero la verda esque el se sentia furioso con tan solo pensar que cual quier otro la tocaria, estuviera con ella, otra persona se iva a casar con la mujer que ama y que tantas veces dio suvida por salvar la deella. Tenia que pensar en algun modo de cancelar el compromiso pero cual seria la manera de hacerlo.

En el camino al apartamento de su padre, el sentia como si le quemase el pecho, un dolor de saber que ella iva a casarse con otro que no era el pero lo peor era verla tan derotada, verla infeliz, triste y eso a el le dolia mas que cualquier fuerte golpe que hubiera recibido en su vida. Preferiria recibir cualquier dolor en su cuerpo antes de que ella estuviera asi tan deprimida y amargada. Llego a su casa, su padre estaba viendo la television medio dormido cuando lo ve entrar con la peor cara del mundo, como si hubiese perdido la batalla mas importante de su vida, Ranma paso de largo y se metio en su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta.

Genma: (poniendose bien las gafas) seguro que ya se habra enterado sobre el nuevo compromiso de Akane.

Ranma entro a su cuarto echo una furia,se sentia muy rabioso con la nueva noticia. El se sento alado de la ventana mirando a la luna "tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que venga ese y se la lleve apartandola de mi" (apretando su puño tan fuerte que se le ponian los nubillos blancos) (y apretando sus dientes) aarrgghhh no lo permitire, Akane Tendo es mia y no permitire que nadie se atreva a tocarla y mucho menos ser su prometido, jamas lo consentire, ya pensare en algo pero no la perdera jamas, nunca he perdido ninguna pelea y esta no va a ser la primera. Si ella dice que no quiere saber nada de el, que no le interesa,tengo...tengo que hacer que ella se enamore de mi, que me vea mas que a un amigo y tal vez asi ella rompa el compromiso y se lo diga a su padre, asi volveremos a estar comprometido, ami nunca me desagrado la idea de tenerla como prometida y estare mas tiempo con ella. Al menos asi podria evitar que ella estuviera con ese, pero a lo mejor ella no quiere volver a estar comprometida conmigo otra vez.

**Al dia siguiente... en el salon de los Tendo**

Akane: papa, puedo hablar contigo

Soun: si hija, que quieres decirme (estaba sentado tomando una taza de te)

Akane: papa, lo he pensado mucho sobre lo que me dijiste las otras noche sobre... sobre comprometerme otra vez y... (jugando con sus dedos ya que le tiene mucho respeto a su padre y teme ver una dura reaccion) y... la verda (mirandolo directamente a la cara) es que no quiero casarme con el.

Soun: tienes que casarte con el Akane, ya esta dicho y no cambiare lo que prometi. (decia muy seriamente)

Akane: papa, papi, porfavor... (poniendole la carita de nina buena) que puedo hacer para desaserme del compromiso, hare lo que sea pero no me prometas a alguien que no conosco y que no quiero conocer, papa yo prefiero elejirmi futuro y quieroelegir con quien me casare y vivire toda mi vida. La tia Mai me conto que tu y mama bueno que ella estaba comprometida con uno al que ella no conocia, estuvo con la tia igual que yo un año y antes de ver a su prometido ella se habia enamorado de ti.

Soun: ya, lo recuerdo muy bien, como yo era mas fuerte que ese, lo derote y tu abuelo me dio permiso para casarme con tu madre, ahhh pero ahora no estamos hablando de mi, tu te casaras con ely no hay nada mas que hablar.

Akane: pero papa, porque tengo que casarme. Aun soy muy joven para estar casada.

Soun: la edad no importa para casarse, tu te casaras pronto porque algun dia me iré y quiero que en el dojo haya un heredero. Akane le sale una gota en la cabeza jajajajaj (bueno esta parte se la dedico a maite-chan, ella me dio la idea) (soun se levanta y se marcha del salon)

Akane: porque todo se me complica tanto (dando un gran suspiro)

Ranma: oye, ahora que andas hablando sola, no sabia que estas tan mal.

Ella se gira gritandole del susto pero se queda callada al verlo con una bonita sonrisa como si estuviera mas feliz que nadie, pero por dentro el estaba destrozado: Ranma que haces tu aqui, tu no trabajas a esta hora.

Ranma: si pero mi jefe esta malo y nos ha dado la semana libre.

Akane: que suerte tienes, ojala fuese tu, no tendria ningun problema ni tuviera que pensar en nuevos prometidos ni nada de nada.

Ranma: oye no te creas que yo estoy tan bien como tu crees, claro que tengo mis problemas pero aqui estoy para areglar los tuyos y no para hablar sobre los mios. Podemos ir a algun sitio donde podramos hablar mas tranquilos, esque no me fio que nos escuchen, seguramente tu padre nos tiene que estar vigilando por alguna parte, ven (cojiendola de la mano y llevandosela para fuera del salon, y para su sorpresa Soun estaba afuera del salon pegado a la pared tratando de escuchar pero al ver a Ranma y a su hija cojidos de la mano, los mira y se marcha corriendo como si estuviera loco). que le pasa a tu padre.

Akane: el pobre, se esta haciendo mayor, es mejor no hacerle caso.

Ranma: donde podemos ir para hablar a solas.

Akane: "ha...hablar a solas" (tragando saliva duramente por su garganta) vamos al gimnasio, alli cerramos las puertas y nadie nos escuchara.

Ranma: vamos (aun llevandola de la mano) tienes una mano muy pequeña lo sabias. (mirandola muy tiernamente, ella se sonroja sin decirle nada y le segue sin rechistar - y quien se quejaria teniendole aguantado por la mano...)

Al entrar en el dojo ella tropieza con el primer escalon y gracias a que Ranma no la soltaba de lamano, el hizo un rapido movimiento, y la agarro rapidamente con la otra mano por la cintura peroal mismo tiempo Ranma se torcio el pie y cayo al suelo de espaldas con ella encima. Ambos se quedaron asi unos segundos mirandose y sin moverse hasta que unos segundos mas tardeella recapacitoy le ayudo a levantarse.

Akane: estas bien

Ranma: si no fue nada, yo soy fuerte yhace falta mucho mas que eso para hacerme daño.

Akane: ah si (con el dedo indice le toco una costilla y el se quejo) lo ves te puedo hacer daño con un solo dedo.

Ranma: vale, vale, como si fueras la mujer mas fuerte del mundo (iva a cerrar los ojos esperando un golpe de ella en la cabeza pero abrio los ojos y le ve con una amplia sonrisa y riendose de el.) bueno, dejemosno de bromas, ahora hablando en serio, creo que... bueno (mirando de un lado a otro) bueno... creo que se ... que se como ayudarte a rompir con el compromiso con ese.

Akane: (ella miraba al suelo algo deprimida) no importa Ranma, mi padre me ha dicho que no puedo hacer nada para cancelarlo, que el dio su palabra y no piensa romperla.

Ranma: (algo molesto de ver como ella se sentia tan deprimida con tan solo pensar en el compromiso con el nuevo chico", Akane te puedo hacer una pregunto (ella acintio con la cabeza) cuando... cuando estabamos prometidos, se que tu siempre decias que no te gustaba estar comprometida conmigo pero nunca supe si era verda o mentira lo que tu me decias, yo... yo.. quiero saber si de verda tu... bueno a ti te...te desagradaba estar comprometida conmigo (dijo algo sonrojado y mirando hacia el otro lado cruzando sus brazos)

Ella estaba muy sorprendida nunca antes el la hablaba tan enserio y mas el nunca habia hablado sobre el compromiso. Al escuchar su pregunta, su corazon se le acceleraba mucho y su respiracion era mas honda, le costaba algo de trabajo respirar pero sabia que tenia que pensar en que contestar. Se sentia muy nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca de ella mirandola fijamente a la cara esperando una respuesta. Ella miro hacia el suelomordiendose su labio inferior y luego despues de unos segundos mas tarde y de un incomodo silencio ella levanto su cabeza y le volvio a mirar.

Akane: Ranma... (aguantado su mano junto su pecho) yo... bueno esque veras... (al sonrojada) yo... al principio no quise estar comprometida con alguien a la fuerza solo porque mi padre me obligo, tambien tu tenias tu maldicion y con lo mal que nos llevamos al principio pues no me gustabas nada incluso depues vino Shampoo, Ukyo y mas tarde Kodashi. Siempre las tenias a ellas y como te sentias tan bien con ellas y conmigo pues ya sabes, siempre hemos estado discutiendo pues...

Ranma: pero eso no era lo que yo te he preguntado, quiero saber si te gustaba estar comprometida conmigo

Akane: (ella ahora se sentia muy acolorada, sus mejillas le ardian, y su corazon parecia que se le iva a escapar del pecho, sacando algo de valor lo miro directamente a los ojos) Ranma, sabes que siempre te he dicho que odiaba estar comprometida con alguien tan engreido y idiota como tu pero la verda es... (algo nerviosa, la sensacion de mariposas en el estomago y notando sus mejillas acaloradas) es... esque no me desagradaba estar comprometida contigo. Es mas prefiero volver a estarprometida contigo que estar con otra persona que seguramente no sera ni la mitad de fuerte ni valiente como lo has sido tu siempre. (diciendole mostrandole una calida y reconfortante sonrisa que solo ella le podia regalar)Ademas, yo... yo te aprecio mucho y... y cuando no estas conmigo, pues me siento muy sola sin ti. (algo avergonzada de haberle dicho todo eso)

Ahora era Ranma quien no sabia que responder, nunca antes ella le habia confesado algo asi, era la primera vez que ella le confesaba sus sentimientos aunque aun no le ha dicho que lo ama y que nunca se habia olvidado de el pero al menos algo es mejor que nada, digo yo. El corazon de Ranma seacceleraba mascon cada segundo y esas palabra "prefiero volver a estar prometida contigo" se le repetian una y otra vezen su cabeza.

Akane: Sabes, aveces hemos tenido problemas (no queriendo mencionar la boda) pero... nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos.

Ranma: "ella solo me ve como un amigo"

Ella se da cuenta que su cara no mostraba estar contento sino al contrario parecia haberle molestado algo: Ranma, he dicho algo malo?

Ranma: no (mostrando una falsa sonrisa como que no pasaba nada)

Akane: y tu, bueno ati que... te gustaba estar comprometido conmigo. (algo nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que hablaban sobre el tema)

Ranma: (tragando saliva) mmmm... (despues de unos segundos) mmm... si

Akane: (accelerandole el corazon al escucharlo) esque siempre decias que no te gustaba, que era fea y gorda, que parecia una marimaccc... (no pudo terminar esa palabra porque el le tapaba la boca con su mano.

Ranma: (mirandola directamente a los ojos y quitando su mano de la boca) mentia.

Akane: po..porque? (algo confusa, como siempre)

Ranma: mmm... (algo colorado y nervioso) porque... porque.. pero tu hacias lo mismo, que no te gustaba.

Despues de unos incomodos segundos de silencio ella harta del silencio, le pasa la mano por delante de su cara ya que el no dejaba de mirar al suelo: oye y cual es esa idea tuya de ayudarme con mi problema, aunque se que no hay ninguna solucion. (otra vez volviendose a deprimerse y sentirse como si el mundo desapareciara)

El levanto su mirada del suelo y la miro muyseria y triste. El se acerca a ella y se pone delante de ella: Akane, (ella lo mira algo triste) mi idea es.. bueno seguro que la rechazaras.

Akane: venga dimelo,

Ranma: da igual es una idea estupida, olvidala.

Akane: (ella se acerca mas a el y le pone las manos en los hombros y le sacude muy flojo) dimelo porfavor, seguro que la acceptare, dimelo (sonriendo y dejandolo k.o.)

Ranma: va..vale (ella se separa un poquito de el, y el ve en su mirada como ella le mira atentamente) yo.. yo... bueno es estupido pero yo he pensado que quizas (mirandola algo dudoso) que quizas.

Akane: venga dilo que me pones mas nerviosa.

Ranma: tu padre te compromete con ese porque dice que no tienes ningun compromiso. Yo he pensado que porque no nos hacemos pasar... (notando como se le acelera el corazon) pasar por novios por unas cuantas semanas y asi tu padre cancelara el compromiso tuyo con ese nuevo prometido.

Ella estaba echa un flan, volver a ser novios, volver a estar con el y como NOVIOS. El la miraba esperando alguna respuesta o alguna reaccion de ella pero vio que ella tenia su mirada fija en el suelo. "quizas no deberiahaberselo dicho" da igual, te lo dije que era una tonteria, mejor pensamos en otra cosa.

Ella quita su mirada de suelo y muy contenta le mira a los ojos: de verda tu harias eso por mi.

Ranma: cla.. claro (no esperando que ella se lo tomara tan bien).

Akane: tienes razon, si mi padre me comprometio era porque no tenia novio asi que si le digo que tu eres mi novio, el cancelara el compromiso y (se puso muy seria) y despues volvere a estar sola ya que solo es por unas cuantas semanas.

Ranma: no te preocupes por eso, ahora hay que convencer a tu padre que soy tu novio y cancele el compromiso (apretando su puño)

Soun: BIEEENNNNN!

Ambos se levantan del suelo del gimnasio y abren las puertas y se encuentran con Soun agachado en el suelo: por fin lo encontrees una moneda que hace tiempo perdi por aqui. - Ranma y Akane le miran con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Soun: que haceis vosotros dos hai adentro.

Akane: hablando papa.

Ranma: (acercandose al Señor Tendo y poniendole una mano en el hombro.) no le ha dicho Akane nada sobre nosotros.

Soun: vosotros, no? no me ha dicho nada, porque, que deberia saber (haciendose el longi (tonto) ya que lo habia oido un pocodetras de la puerta.)

Akane: que yo y Ranma volvemosa ser novios papa.

Soun llorando de la felicidad y abrasandolos a los dos: que feliz soy, porfin habra boda.

Akane: papa, eso significa que cancelaras el compromiso con el nuevo chico.

Soun: mmmm... nop, no lo cancelare hasta que vea que vosotros sois novios y me lo demostreis.

Ranma coje de la mano a Akane: vamos a dar un paseo, mas tardes volvemos.

Dejando a Soun mas contento, el entro corriendo adentro de la casa para informar a Genma sobre la nueva noticia, ambos llorando por telefono de la felicidad.

**Afuera en la calle ellos siguen andandoycojidos de la mano...**

Akane: ufff mi padre aun no quiere cancelar ese compromiso.

Ranma: no te preocupes, tu padre lo cancelara, el dice que tenemos que mostrarle que somos novios y eso haremos, no es tan dificil.

Akane: tu sabes comportarte como un novio, hahaha, si tu nunca te comportaste bien conmigo cuando eramos prometidos.

Ranma: pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo te demostrare que puedo ser un buen novio.

Akane: ah si

Ranma: si, pero tenemos que hacer todo lo que hacen... (la ve muy sonrojada y callo en cuenta en lo que habia dicho) solo ir juntos a todas partes, cojidos de la mano y... y...

Akane: y que?

Ranma: y besarnos (por fin lo dijo algo nervioso y avergonzado)

Akane: es.. esta bien.

El abrio los ojos al escucharla y no creerse que ella acceptaba.

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaa, que tal. woowww, que de reviews, me encanta leer vuestras ideas y comentarios, nunca creeria que tendria tanta gente detras de mi fic. No he podido hacerlo mas largo ya que he estado algo liada ultimamente. Me temo que el siguiente capi sera el final. Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado.

Besos melichan.


	13. Planeando

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**_Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, algunas sabeis el porque. Espero que os guste..._**

**CAPITULO 13 - Planeando**

Asi quedo la cosa, Ranma le propuso a Akane hacerse pasar por su novio para que su padre cancelara el compromiso con el nuevo prometido de Akane. Soun esta contento de que su hija vuelva a salir con Ranma pero aun asi no cancelara el compromiso hasta que ambos demuestren que son una pareja de verda.

En la casa de los Tendo Soun estaba loco de la felicidad, riendo y llorando por telefono con Genma mientras muy lejos del dojo, estaban andando cojidos de la mano Ranma y Akane. Para ella todo esta situacion era nuevo, nunca antes habia salido con ningun chico y mucho menos andar cojidos de la mano. Habia estado andando miles de veces con Ranma pero nunca cojidos de la mano como si fuesen novios por las calles. Solo una vez, cuando fueron para ayudar a Shinossuke, al volver a Nerima Ranma le tendio la mano y ella la accepto pero despues de esa vez, nunca despues habian andado sujetandos de las manos, se sentia muy bien asi, mas segura y mas agusta al tenerlo a su lado y sintiendo su calida y fuerte mano sujetando la suya. (y quien no...)

Mientras ambos andaban cojidos de la mano para ir hacia algun lugar donde podrian estar asolas sin que nadie les viesen, Akane sonreia para ella misma y se sonrojaba lijeramente al recordar las palabras de Ranma que le habia dicho hace unos minutos "yo te demostrare que puedo ser un buen novio" "tendremos que hacer todo lo que hacen los novios... tenemos que ir juntos a todas partes, cojidos de la mano y... y besarnos" (al recordar esa palabras sobre el beso y al imaginarselo se sonrojaba aun mas todavia). Ellos siguen andando y ella no se atrevia a mirarlo, se sentia muy avergonzada al andar asi con el por las calles. Ranma se fija en que ella no deja de mirar al suelo y quiere saber que le pasa.

Ranma: oye Akane, donde podemos ir para estar los dos solos. (ella casi se le para el corazon y nota como su cara arde de la calor que empieza a sentir)

Akane:mmmm... no... no... se... po..podemos ir a... a...(el la mira algo divertido al verla tan nerviosa)

Ranma: da igual, ya encontraremos algun sitio.

Akane: Ranma (ella lo mira con una pequena sonrisa dibujada en su bella cara, mostrando algo de serenidad) podemos ir debajo delpuente, por alli es raro que pasen gente y es un sitio muy solitario.

Ranma: (confirmando con su cabeza y mostrandole una sonrisa) muy bien pensado akane, ese sitio siempre esta vacio. Vamos alli (tirando de su mano y andando mas rapido)

Akane: (siguiendole sin quejarse) "para que quedra quedarse asolas conmigo"

**_Al llegar alli..._**

Akane: para ser tan temprano hace algo de frio, ademas se esta nublando un poco no crees. (mirando como el miraba al cielo)

Ranma: si tienes razon, pero si llueve, nos metemos debajo del puente y no nos mojamos, ademas (pasandole el brazo por detras de la espalda de ella atrayendola mas cerca de el (que lanzado es este Ranma, el de anime no haria ni en suenos) bueno a lo que iva, el la pega mas a su cuerpo y la abrazo moviendo sus brazos por detras de la espalda de ella para que entrase en calor.

Ranma: te sientes mejor ahora o sigues teniendo frio. (diciendole con una suave voz cerca de su oido) - ella estaba quieta, nunca antes el la habia abrazado sino era para salvarla de alguna caida o de alguna pelea, pero esta vez era para darle calor (calor corporal, no seais mal pensados que este fic no es un lemon, no por ahora, quizas mas adelante quien sabe) Akane te noto algo nerviosa, sigues teniendo frio (aun abrazandola)

Akane: no... ya estoy bien (separandose un poquito de el y mirandole a la cara) no es nada, (bajando su mirada) lo que no se es como hacer que mi padre cancele ese compromiso, me esta pasando lo mismo que le paso a mi madre pero quien sabe cual sera el final de mi historia.

El se acerca a ella y la coje de ambas manos y las junta con las de el: te dije que te ayudaria y eso hare, sabes que nunca te estaras sola y que siempre podras contar conmigo.

Akane: ya lo se, pero como voy a convencer a mi padre de que cancele el compromiso, seguro que no nos creera, seguro que (el le tapa con un dedo la boca)

Ranma: shhhhh, escuchame, tu padre solo quiere que le demostremos que estamos juntos verda, pues lo haremos, nos comportaremos como una pareja y ya vez, no es tan dificil, hemos venido hasta aqui andando cojidos de la mano y no hasido tan dificil verda.

Akane: (ella le mira con esperanza y algo mas animada) si tienes razon (ella le da un abrazo de agradecimiento y el la accepta abrazandola y acariciando su espalda y ella enterrando su cara en su pecho. Despues de unos segundos, ambos se separan al notar algunas gotas como en cuestion de segundos se convirtieron en una lluvia espesa empapandolos por completo) lo vez lo sabia, sabia que iva a llover. (el sin decir nada, le coje de la mano y la atrae hasta llegar abajo del puente mojados por completo. La camisa de Akane era muy fina y con el agua se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver mucho su cuerpo y Ranma le paso lo mismo, su blanca camisa se mojo por completo y al ser tan fina tambien se pego a su cuerpo notandose aun mas sus marcado pectorales y musculos. Ella al igual que el, ambos se miraban de arriba abajo y reian al ver como ambos estaban mojados.

Akane: brrrr, ahora si que hace frio, (mientras tirititaba sus dientes y se abrazaba a si misma, pero el al verla pasar tanto frio la abraza) Oye Ranma, como podemos convencer a mi padre de que tu eres mi novio, bueno supuesto novio que despues que rompa el compromiso supongo que lo dejaras de ser."ojala que me diga algo como que no me dejara, que quiere estar conmigo de novios enserio y no solo hacerse pasar por mi novio por tres semanas".

El se separa de ella y cojiendo algo de aire, la mira algo serio: de eso ya te lo dije antes que no te preocupes, ya veremos que pasara mas adelante pero para convencer (cruzandose de brazos) a tu padre de que estamos saliendo en serio, creo que deberiamos practicar un poco, por ahora lo hemos hechobien cojidos de la mano pero delante de tu padre eso no va a convencerlo.

Akane: si estoy de acuerdo contigo, conociendolo seguro que no se lo cree.

Ranma: creo que debemos abrazarnos cuando delante de el.

Akane: eso no hay problema es solo que tu... bueno tu antes (sonrojandose un poquito), tu antes dijiste algo sobre besarnos.

Ranma: bueno si no quieres no hay que hacerlo, es solo que convencera mas a tu padre para que cancele el compromiso, pero da igual, seguramente aunque no sea un beso de verda, tu me golpearas, asi que solo estaremos juntos y nada mas.

Akane: si a ti no te importa... (el la mira esperando a ver que va a decir) bueno que ami no me importaria besarte (el se sorprende 100 al escucharla decirle esas palabras que nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar salir de sus labios) delante de mi padre y te aseguro que no te pegare, tu me estas ayudando y creo que con el beso, convencera a mi padre, seguro pero...

Ranma: pero que?

Akane: que no se como se besa.

Ranma: ni yo tampoco pero por eso yo queria venir aqui para bueno aparte de hablar es para practicar un vez lo del beso para no parecer muy patoso (sonriendo) cuando lo hagamos delante de tu padre.

Akane: Ranma, yo creo que lo mejor sera que pretendamos ser novios todo el tiempo, no quiero que la gente sospeche que no lo somos y mi padre no quiera cancelar el compromiso.

Ranma: por mi esta bien.

Un largo silencio entre los dos, ambos pensando sobre el beso, la lluvia que cada vez era mas fuerte y que ambos estaban empapados.

Akane: Ranma tu... Ranma: Akane tu (ambos a la misma vez, empezaron a reirse)

Ranma: no es tan dificil pero promete que no me vas a golpear.

Akane: te lo prometo.

Ranma: cierra los ojos (casi le da algo al corazon al escucharlo tan decidido al querer besarla)

Ella cierra los ojos, el se acerca a ella, acerca sus labios a los de ella, casi rozandolos y sintiendo su respiracion cada vez mas honda, pasa sus manos detras de la espalda de ella y viendo que ella no le rechazaba junto sus labios con los de ella. Solo con sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos, ella sentia un escalofrio recorrer por todo su cuerpo y una lluvia de sensaciones pasaban por ambos. El atmosfera era perfecto, la lluvio, solo el ruido de la lluvia era lo unico que se escuchaba. El la abrazaba pegando su pequeño cuerpo mas cerca al de el y ella se dejo llevar con el beso y paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de el. Ambos tenian sus ojos cerrados para apreciar mas el beso que por primera vez ambos acceptaban. Era un simple besos solo juntandos los labios de cada uno, no era apasionado pero para ser el primero, ambos lo habian disfrutado y ninguno queria separarse. **Despues de unos segundos... **ambos se separan abriendo los ojos lentamente y quitando los brazos de la espalda de ella y de los hombros de el, se miran a los ojos y sonrien.

Ranma: para ser la primera vez no esta mal.

Akane: "es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida pero...ojala no fuese una interpretacion para engañar a mi padre" (perdiendo la sonrisa y dandole la espalda a el) Ranma ya no llueve tanto, yo me voy a mi casa a cambiarme y cojer un paraguas, tengo que trabajar. (empezando a andar sola hacia adelante).

Ranma: espera Akane (ella se para y lo mira) yo te acompaño a tu casa.

Asi que por el camino, el la cojia de la mano y ella no lo miraba, solo miraba hacia adelante pensando en el beso y sobre lo que pasara. El no queria molestarla y empezar una discursion asi que siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de los Tendo. Una vez alli, ella abrio la puerta y se encontro con la pequeña hitami. Al ver a su pequeña sobrina, su sonrisa volvio a recobrar vida y se olvido de sus pensamientos. Hitami al ver a Ranma le lanzo los brazos para que el la cojiese.

Akane: jiji mira como quiere que la cojas.

Ranma: la cojeria pero estoy muy mojado y no quiero mojarla a ella tambien (acercandose a la pequeña) me voy pequeña, la proxima vez que te vea te cojere. (como si el bebe le iva a entender)

Soun: quien anda ahi. (apareciendo por la puerta.)

Akane: soy yo papa, yo y Ranma pero el se va.

Ranma: si es verda, bueno Akane me voy, te recojo despues del trabajo.

Akane: si Ranma te veo despues (ella se acerca a el y le da un pequeño y rapidobeso en los labios, delante de su padre y dejando a Ranma atontado sin esperarze que ellalo haciera aunque lo habian hablado pero no esperaba a que ella tomase a iniciativa para hacerlo).

El se marcho del dojo en una sonrisa que nadie podria borrar de su cara, mientras Soun cojio en brazos a su nieta y saltaba de alegria por la casa. Akane subio a su habitacion cojio ropa y se cambio para irse al trabajo, su mente ahora estaba echa un lio.

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora**

holaaaaaa, wow que de reviews he recibido con el capitulo anterior. gracias, de verdad me habeis hecho reir, sonreir y hacer que tenga mas ganas para continuarlo.Os aprecio mucho, gracias por vuestro apoyo. Este capitulo no es muy largo pero prefiero actualizarlo ya que aun me queda bastante por escribir como para terminarlo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias a Maite-chan, cinthia, liz, mu-tzu, kaori, cindy, natsu, spuchan, clarice, sango-chan, carolita-chan y muchos mas que hayais leido hasta aqui.

Para lo que sea, escribidme ami email. chao meli-chan


	14. Sentimientos confusos

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

**CAPITULO 14 - sentimientos confusos**

Despues de que Akane se despidiera de el con un simple beso al igual que hacen los novios al despedirse, y ademas lo habia hecho delante de su padre y sin estar nerviosa ni meter la pata (frase que para algunos que no sepan significa estropearlo todo) Ranma salio muy sorprendido y atontado de la casa de los Tendo, andaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria por haber recibido aquel beso que ella le habia regalado. "mmm (tocandose los labios) la verda es que no me importaria estar en serio con Akane y ser su novio de verda arrhhh (apretando su puño bastante molesto)no tendria que pretender ser su novio por unas cuantas semanas, soy idiota, deberia haberle dicho que volvieramos a ser novios en serio pero como no pude hacerlo tuve que estropearlo todo diciendole que pretenderia ser su novio en vez de tener una relacion en seria con ella, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota". (chocando su cabeza con una larga lampara en la calle) Alguien le vio bastante lejos de donde estaba el y salio corriendo hacia ello mas rapido que pudo ya que le preocupaba verlo asi en ese estado, jamas le habia visto asi, pareciese que hubiese perdido una pelea o algo.

Ryoga: que te pasa Ranma, que eres masoquista o que! (con un tono burlon aunque por dentro estaba algo preocupado) (Ranma levanto su mirada del suelo y miro a Ryoga y como si nada hubiese pasado aparentaba estar contento.)

Ranma: nada, solo queria descansar.

Ryoga: pues vaya manera de descansar tienes, si quieres descansar te sientas en un banco o vas a tu casa pero golpear tu cabeza contra algo duro que yo sepa se llama masoquismo y no descansar. (Ranma se enfadaba un poco al notar como se estaba burlando de el).

Ranma: (empezo a andar alado de Ryoga) adonde ivas

Ryoga: a recojer a Sheila del trabajo y tu.

Ranma: estuve con Akane en su casa y ahora me iva para la mia, hoy tengo el dia libre, mi jefe tenia que hacer algunas cosas.

Ryoga: que suerte, oye Ranma, cuando vas a salir con ella en seio, (Ranma lo mira como si hubiese dicho lo mas estupido en su vida) digo, se que siempre saleis como amigos y que ami no me deberia importar pero... porque no empiezas a salir con ella como una pareja, salir en serio y asi PUMMMM! (GRAN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA DE RYOGA DE PARTE DE RANMA) ayyyyy que dije para que te molestaras idiota, solo te queria ayudar con ella (tocandose la cabeza) idiota, te has pasado. (y se lanza contra el para darle unos rapidos y lijeros puñetazos (golpes) que Ranma esquivaba sin dificultad ninguna haciendo que el pobre de Ryoga se cansara y dejase de pelear.

Ranma: Ryoga, desde hoy estoy saliendo con Akane (Ryoga abre los ojos como platos).

Ryoga: de.. de verda... de verda no me estas engañando.

Ranma: porque deberia, hable con ella antes y ahora es mi novia.

Ryoga: entonces por que me golpeaste.

Ranma: haha porque hablas de lo que no sabes, bueno Ryoga me voy antes de que empieze a llover otra vez, nos vemos cerdito (marchandose rapido y mirandole con una sonrisa burlona).

Ryoga: (Gritandole) RANMAAAA NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME CERDITO O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGOOO!

**Mientras en la casa de los Tendo...**

Soun saltaba de felicidad con la pequeña Hitami en susbrazos. Hitami rei sin parar al estar saltando y escuchando a su abuelo reir.

Kasumi: papa ten cuidado que no se te vaya a caer, papa porfavor, no quiero que se te caiga de las manos, y le pase algo, PAPA!

Soun: (dandole besitos en la cabeza al bebe)tranquila Kasumi, nunca dejaria que le pasara nada maloa este angelito, ademos estoy muy contento, Akane y Ranma porfin son novios pero...(dejo de saltar y se quedo muy quieto mirando fijamente a Akane que bajaba las escaleras para marcharse al trabajo, ella lo mirabacon una mirada seria asu padre.) pero eso no significa que cancele el compromiso con tu nuevo prometido.

Akane: LO QUEEEE! papa tengo novio, nos has visto con tus propios ojos asi que como tu dijiste me prometiste solo porque estaba sin compromiso pero ahora estoy con Ranma y pienso estar con el para siempre.

Soun: esta bien hija, pero si seguis juntos hasta dentro de dos semanas y cinco dias, yo mismo llamare a mi amigo y cancelare el compromiso pero si veo que os peleais, discutis, o cualquier otra cosa, pues me vere obligado a prometerte y te tendras que casarte con el que yo eleji para ti.

Kasumi: papa, no deberias ser asi con ella, deberias dejarla a que ella elija a quien su corazon ama y no deberia ser forzada.

Soun se marcho al salon sin decir nada, le apenaba mucho ver como su hija menor pasaba por su lado con una mirada muy apagada y triste, ella abrio las puertas principales de la casa y salio para irse al trabajo sin despedirse de nadie.

En el camino al trabajo se puso a recapacitar de todo lo que habia ocurrido en esa mañana, nadie lo creeria, primero Ranma le dice que quiere pretender ser su novio, despues se abrazan debajo del puente y por ultimo se besan aunque ese beso llevaba el amor que ambos sentia por el otro pero como todo era para practicar pues no deberia tener mucha importancia aquel beso pero para ella si le importaba y mucho. (como al cualquier chica le pasa y mas si es el beso de la persona mas importante en tu vida y que por el habia dado su vida centenares de veces) Mirando al cielo y sonriendo para ella misma - ojala que todo esto no fuese una farsa, me gustaria poder estarbien con Ranma sin tener que pretender ser algo que no somos (recordando el beso se sonrojo un poquito pero su bonita sonrisa desaparecio al pensar que solo estaria tres semanas con el y luego de nuevos seran amigos.) uffff porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado, Sango, Sheila y todas mis amigas tienen novio pero yo... yo solo tengo a Ranma y encima nisiquiera es mi novio, solo lo pretendera para que mi padre cancele el compromiso. Caminaba apaso lento y mirando al suelo "el lo hace solo para que deje de estar asi por culpa de compromiso pero si no exsistiera el compromiso con el nuevo prometido que mi padre me ha buscado, seguramente que seriamos amigos para toda la vida y nada mas, ufff ojala Ranma fuese mas decidido y medijiese que quiere estar conmigo, pero eso no va a pasar."

**Unos minutos mas tarde llego hasta su trabajo** y afuera se encontro con Sango que la miraba algo estraña.

Akane:hola Sango lista para empezar a trabajar.

Sango: mmmm (mirandola como si fuese un marciano y mirando a su reloj) Akane como es eso que has llegado temprano, tu siempre llegas tarde.

Akane: pero hoy no, ademas tengo algo muy importante que contarte sobre Ranma y yo.

Sango: ayyyy cuentamelo, cuentamelo.(con una sonrisita pillina de querer saberlo todo)

Jefe: oye vosotras dejad de hacer tanto ruido y empezad a trabajar, limpiad las mesas antes de que se llene el local, venga, moveos.

Sango: que pesao, ultimamente no hay quien le aguante, ufff, (vuelve a mirar a su prima) oye Akane despues me lo cuentas cuando el no nos mire. (Akane le guiño un ojo como un si)

Durante el dia, el trabajo paso muy despacio para Akane, miraba su reloj todo el tiempo y paresia que no pasaba la hora. Estaba algo nerviosa, pensando una y otra vez lo del beso y sobre el arreglo entre ella y Ranma, en como quedaria la cosa. Cuando no habia nadie en el restaurante, ella le conto a Sango que estaba saliendo con Ranma, que lo han hablado y que ahora son novios aunque su padre no cancelara el compromiso con el nuevo hasta que vea que ellos van en serio. Sango estaba segura que se cancelara porque piensa que ellos estan saliendo juntos de verda y no pretendiendo. Bueno, mientras ella estaba trabajando Ranma se tirotodo el dia en su casa (apartamento arquilado de Genma), tumbado en su cama pensando en ella y como la dejo que le besara y como le respondia.

A la hora que Akane tenia que salir del trabajo, salio junto con Sango, afuera del local estaban Ranma y Mousse hablando y parecian bastante contentos.Sango como siempre abraza a su novio (mousse) como si no le hubiese visto en años. Akane se acerco a Ranma y delante de ellos le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ranma se sonrojaba lijeramente pero decide siguirle el juego y la coje de la mano para acompañarla a su casa.

Mousse: me alegro que porfin os hayais juntados.

Sango: si ya era hora, ya noteneis excusa para no salir con nosotros.

Akane: ya ya,bueno Sango hasta mañana, me voy que tengo una hambre canina y quiero llegar pronto para comer algo.

Ranma: adios

Akane y Ranma seguian andando juntitos cojiditos de la manos en silencio por las calles. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos. El silencio era algo incomo para ellos y Ranma decidio romper el hielo: haha, se lo han creido.

Akane: (devolviendole lasonrisa y mirandolo a la cara) sip,si los engañamosa ellos, con mi padre no habra problema.

Ranma:y que, como te fue el dia en el trabajo.

Akane: bien, tranquilo, mañana viernes estara lleno pero menos mal que el sabado no se trabaja, que bien, podre descansar almenos.

Ranma: Akane, ya que el sabado no tienes nada que hacer, mmmm... me preguntaba... me preguntaba si alomejor, seguro que diras que no pero...

Akane: venga dilo

Ranma: si quieres salir solo conmigo a cual quier lugar, no se, adonde tu quieras.

Akane: esta bien podemos ir al cine y despues a jugar a los bolos si te parece bien.

Ranma: adonde tu quieras, adonde vayas tu, voy yo...("bien, bien, porfin podre tener una cita con ella a solas, espero que nadie se entrometa ahora")

**Llegaron a la casa de los Tendo...**

Akane: bueno ya estamos aqui, Ranma gracias por acompañarme.

Ranma: no hay de que, ademas como novio tuyo es mi deber.

Akane: "si solo fuese eso verda", Ranma es temprano, quieres quedarte un rato conmigo.

Ranma: si tu quieres...

Akane: claro entra (sonriendole y cojiendole de la mano), ya estoy aqui... papa, que raro que este la luz apagada.

De pronto la luz se encendio y alli estaban todos presentes, Soun y Genma con lagrimas en los ojos y se les veia muy contentos. Katumi tenia a la pequeña Hitami en los brazos junto a su esposo el Dr. Tofu. Nabiki estaba junto a Kuno y el maestro Happosai que habia venido de visita hoy tambien estaba presente con ellos. Todos contentos. Encima de sus cabezas habia un gran cartel con flores, que ponia"enorabuena porfin estais juntos".

Akane: pero... pero que esto.

Katumi: papa queria que celebraramos que porfin tu y Ranma estais juntos.

Nabiki: nunca crei que pasara pero porfin sois novios y da gusto veros asi, mirad van aguantados de las manos. (burlandose de ellos y haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran mas)

Akane: gracias, no hacia falta pero gracias.(tratando de no hacerle mucho caso a su hermana para que no le sacara de sus casillas)

Happosai: ayyy Akane, hace tiempo que no te veo, estas wapisima,deja que te de un abrazo.(dando un gran salto y apunto de tocarla)

Akane: ayyyy (PUM super patada de Ranma para el maestro que salio disparo por el tejado de los Tendo, haciendo un gran boquete en el techo)

Happosai: Ranmaaaaaa! me las pagarasssss...

Ranma: no vuelva a poner un dedo encima de ella (decia muy molesto) porque se las vera conmigo (ella sorprendida al maximo, se acerca a el le da las gracias y lo abraza delante de todos)

Nabiki: que bonita escena, lastima que no tenga mi camara. (ellos se separan de immediato y muy sonrojados)

Katumi: Akane, Ranma, habeis comido, he preparado la cena.

Akane: mmmm que hambre tengo, menos mal que estas aqui Katumi.

Ranma: yo ya comi antes pero aun tengo estomago para mas.

Genma: haha este es mi chico..haahahahaha

Kuno: Ranma

Ranma: mmm?

Kuno: (estrechandole la mano) alfin te la ganaste, tienes mucha suerte, cuida a mi cuñadita bien o si no lo pagaras caro.

Ranma: cuñadita?

Nabiki: si familia escuchad, yo y Kuno nos hemos prometido esta mañana, cuando termine con mis estudios hemos decidio casarnos.

Soun: buaaaaa, que feliz soy, mi hija se me casa buaaaaaa (llorando muy exageradamente como es costumbre en el anime).

Nabiki: papa, no es para tanto, venga vamos a comer que no comimos antes poresperarte a ti Akane.

**En la mesa...**

Todos comian en silencio hasta que Genma hablo.

Genma: ya que estais saliendo juntos, cuando os vais a casar, lo digo porque ya que sois novios el proximo paso es el compromiso y la boda.

Akane: (casi se atraganta con la pregunta pero respiro hondo y le sonrio) Tio Genma, aun no hemos hablado sobre boda ni nada, solo queremos estar asi tranquilos por un tiempo y cuando el lo decida, el dia menos pensado me pidirapara prometernos y yo acceptare y despues elijiremos el dia para casarnos pero por ahora, solo me interesa estar saliendo con el tranquilamente. (Dejando a todos callados y a Ranma sorprendido) Ella le miro para ver su reaccion pero se disilusiono mucho al verlo comer tan tranquilo como si lo que ella habia dicho no fuese en serio.

Ranma: (seguia callado y comiendo como si nada perose sentia muy nervioso al haber escuchadoesas palabras de ella)'el dia menos pensado me pidira para prometernos y yo acceptare'. "seguramente no lo dira en serio, lo dira para disimular, seguro que es parte de nuestra interpretacion".

Genma: pues muy bien, mientras penseis que algun dia habra boda, yo estare muy contento por vosotros.

Soun: no quiero estropear este momento pero en compromiso que yo aregle con un amigo para que se case con Akane no lo he cancelado (Ranma lo mira muy serio y muy molesto), lo cancelare el dia que venga mi amigo con su hijo, lo cancelare cuando me demostreis que para ese dia os seguis llevando bien y que no os peleais.

Akane: (con un tono algo molesta) ya lo se papa. (se tranquiliso cuando sintio una fuerte mano aguantar la suya por debajo de la mesa, le miro y el la miro con una sonrisa reconfortante como si todo esta bien y que no se preocupe).

Y asi todos comieron sin hablar. Despues de la cena, Akane dijo que se iva a duchar y se despidio de la familia. Ranma decidio marcharse con su padre a su casa y Akane le acompaño hasta la puerta.

Akane: hasta mañana Ranma, te veo despues del trabajo.

Ranma: si, nos vemos. (entonces el se adelanto a ella y se despidio con un pequño beso)

Akane: adios hasta mañana, (y cerrando la puerta, ella no dejaba de sonreir)

Todos se fueron quedando solos Soun y Akane, ella paso por sulado como si fuese transparente su padre, se fue al cuarto de baño, preparo el baño, una vez listo, se quito la ropa y se metio adentro. suspirando y sonriendo "mmmm me gusto mucho el beso y eso de verlo tan atento conmigo, me encanta, me quedaria asi con el para siempre, no se porque pero no me atrevo a decirselo, (sintiendose un poco triste) alomejor cuando mi padre cancele el compromiso, Ranma seguramente quedra dejar de aparentar ser mi novio y volveremos a ser amigos. No se que sera de nosotros pero por ahora voy a disfrutar de todo esto y besarlo cuando quiera no es mala idea" "ahhh que cansada estoy, cuando me seque el pelo me quedare dormida enseguida"

Al dia siguiente ellos se vieron por muy poco tiempo ya que ella trabaja hasta muy tarde, pero el sabado, ninguno trabajaria asi que pasarian mucho tiempo juntos. El sabado por la mañana, Ranma llego a la casa de los Tendo buscando a Akane, Soun le dijo que ella estaba durmiendo asi que el decidio esperarla en el salon. Despues de tanto esperar se levanto y se dirijio a la habitacion de Akane para despertarla. Picando a la puerta, suavemente y al no recibir ninguna respuesta, entro y la vio durmiendo muy pacificamente. Se acerca a ella y la mira a la cara "eres preciosa Akane y mas cuando duermes pareces un angel". Se quedo viendola dormir por unos minutos y se acerco a su oido: buenos dias Akane.

Ella abrio sus ojos lentamente y le vio alli en su habitacion, muy cerca de ella mirandola fijamente con una bonita sonrisa que ella le devolvio: (estirando sus brazos) mmmmm... que hora es?

Ranma: las diez de la mañana, vine para despertarte y poder disfrutar del dia, ya que apenas tenemos tiempo para vernos durante la semana. (una declaracion de el que la dejaba kao, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago). El la miraba esperando a que no se levante de mala leche y quiera pelearse y discutir con el pero no fue asi.

Akane: vale, me cambio y nos vamos, ya que vamos a salir tan temprano, vamos al mercadillo, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de ir.

Ranma:esta bien, adonde tu quieras. (antes de salir de la habitacion) te espero en el salon

Akane: vale (sonriendole) (una vez que el se marcho de la habitacion de ella) ufff (suspirando y a la misma vez sonrojandose un poco) el estaba viendome dormir, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo mirandome, pero no me molesta, quizas años atras le hubiera mandado a volar por la ventana pero ahora me siento tan bien con el que no puedo. Pero... porque se molesta en venir tan temprano, es como si quiziese estar mas tiempo conmigo aunque no hace falta,pretender que somos pareja no significa que tenemos que estar juntos todo el dia. Da igual, me encanta estar asi con el, que me abraze y me coja de la mano, mmmmm me encanta, podria estar asi con el para siempre...

Ranma se fue al salon para esperarla..."me nos mal que no me grito y me echo de su cuarto por la ventana como hacia hace muchos anos atras, uffff menos mal" (sonriendo para el mismo al recordar todas las veces que ella le habia golpeado por atreverse a entraren su habitacion sin su permiso)

Despues de esperar unos 30 minutos, ya algo desesperado, se levanta del suelo adonde estaba sentado, se dirije a las escaleras y antes de subir la primera escalera, escucho unos pases que provenian del piso de arriba, el levanto la miranda y alli la vio, estaba preciosa con una falda corta en blanca con una camiseta sin tirantes (un boob top como se suele decird enmi tierra) y unas chanclas en blanco.

Akane: (sonriendole y algo sonrojada de ver la cara de el que no dejaba de mirarla) lo siento por tardar, es que no sabia que ponerme, estoy bien asi?

Ranma: (un poco sonrojado) si... es...estas muy bien asi. (ella se acerca a el, le coje de la mano)

Akane: nos vamos.

Ranma: si vamonos.

Se fueron a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante que habia cerca de la casa, despues fueron de compras, el pobre se parecia un perchero, cargado de las ropas de ella. Mientras ella se probaba toda clases deropas y zapatos, las que le quedaba bien se las pasaba a el para que las sujete. Despues de estar de compras, se fueron a los mercadillos, pasaron por delante de muchos puestos de ropa, animales, carne, comida. Akane compro algunas frutas y verduras para la cena y siguieron su camino. Al pasar por delante de un puesto de colgantes, anillos, relojes y pulseras, ella vio un colgante muy simple y sencillo pero sus ojos no miraban a otra cosa. Al mirar que ya no tenia mas dinero se giro con una miradamolesta y cojio a Ranma por el brazo.

Akane: vamonos

Ranma: Akane, te gusta ese colgante (indicandole cual ella no dejaba de mirar)

Akane: si pero ya no me queda dinero para comprarlo. (decia mirando al suelo algo seria)

Ranma: (sacando dinero de su bolsillo) ten compratelo, es un regalo.

Akane: gracias (enseguida se lo compro y el se lo puso) gracias Ranma (dandole un beso en la mejilla).

Ranma: de nada, ahora vamonos a tu casa, me duelen los pies de tanto andar y los brazos los tengo destrozados de cargar con todas tus bolsas.

Akane: bahh (burlandose de el) tu eres fuerte asi que no sera para tanto.

Voz 1: has visto, que bonito, ojala alguien me regalara un colgante tan bonito como el de ella.

Voz 2: pero ya no me queda dinero, ademas te acabo de invitar a comer.

Voz 1: si pero ami me gusta los regalos, (marchandose) ojala fueses mas como esa pareja, se nota que estan enamorados y no como tu.

Ranma y Akane andaron hacia el Dojo Tendo, hablando y riendo sobre lo ocurrido. Se pasaron la tarde viendo peliculas en el salon, ambos sentados muy pegaditos y aguantados de la mano. Soun pasaba por delante de ellos unas mil veces para ver lo que hacian y como se comportaban. Ellos se daban cuenta de que estaban vigilados por Soun.

Akane: (sonriendo) "me encanta como se porta conmigo, podria pasarme la vida asi con el"

Ranma: "si llego saber que ella es asi de tranquila, me hubiera portado mejor con ella antes".

Mas tarde, Ranma se marcho a su casa, se ducho, cambio y volvio para su cita con Akane, ella estaba lista cuando el llego, se marcharon al cine y lo pasaron bien (como amigos, no hubo besos en el cine, solo seguian aguantados de la mano, ivan asi por todas partes) Al salir del cine, justamente afuera, se encontraron con Mousse, Ryoga, Sheila y Sango y se fueron con ellos a la bolera, casi lo destrozan para demostrar quien jugaba mejor. Asi pasaron las dos semanas, ellos salian juntos todos los dias, su relacion habia mejorado muchisimo, incluso aveces se les habian olvidado sobre que estaban actuando para convencer a Soun para cancelar el compromiso con el nuevo.

**Dos semanas y cuatro dias mas tarde... desde que soun decidio comprometer a Akane con el chico nuevo (solo quedaba tres dias para su llegada)...**

Era un magnifico y esplendido dia en Nerima, Akane limpio toda la casa, preparo el desayuno, se fue a correr, cuando volvio entreno en el dojo y despues se cambio de ropa para ir al trabajo. Salio de la casa a paso lento, le gustaba ir tranquila al trabajo ya que iva sola porque Ranma trabajaba a esa hora. Ella iva mirando al suelo y alguien se paro justo delante de ella impidiendole el paso. Ella alzo la vista y vio a un muchacho muy alto, delgado de ojos y pelo castaño oscuro.

Muchacho: hola Akane. (muy sonriente)

Akane: me conoces (algo desconcertada y intrigada por saber quien era)

Muchacho: no me reconoces.

Akane: no la verda es que no, quien eres, como sabes mi nombre.

Gonsonkugi: soy yo Gosonkugi, ivamos a la Furinkan juntos, no me recuerdas.

Akane: ahhhh Gosonkugi, que alegria de verte, hace años que no te veo.

Gosonkugi: es que acabo de volver de la universidad, estuve estudiando todo este tiempo y ahora he vuelto parabuscar un trabajo...y tu que me cuentas, has hecho algo interesante durante este tiempo.

Akane: bah nada importante, lo de siempre limpiando, cuidando a mi padre y trabajando en un restaurante.

Gosonkugi: y aun sigues con Saotome. "que este soltera porfavor!"

Akane: si claro.

Gosonkugi: estais casados?

Akane: no... no solo somos novios.

Mientras ellos hablaban Ranma hacia una entrega cerca de alli. Sabia que ella iva a pasar por esa calle y mas o menos poresa hora asi que decidio esperar a verla pasar. Pasados unos minutos empezo a andar por la calle y a lo lejos la ve alado de un chico alto que le daba la espalda a ella, solo la veia reir y no dejaba de sonreir mientras hablaba con ese chico. Sintio como algo le quemaba por dentro de su pecho, como sentia unos celos que no podia aguantar, y como cualquier novio que este celoso haria, fue lo mas rapido que pudo y se acerco a ellos un tanto serio, la agarra fuertemente por la cintura y se la lleva de alli sin ni siquiera mirar ni escuchar al otro chico. Aunque intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre de Ranma pero le era muy imposible, nunca la habia sujetado tan fuerte y su mirada era la mas seria y enojada que jamas habia visto en el. Cuando llegan afuera del trabajo de ella, Sango al verlos discutiendo decide entrar sola al restaurante ya que no se queria meter en peleas de enamorados (segun ella).

Akane: (muy pero que muy enojada) idiota porque hicisto eso, solo estabamos hablando.

Ranma: hablando, mas bien estabas ligando con el.

Akane: eso crees... (el no respondio) voy a entrar al trabajo asi que vete, despues hablaremos.( y sin mas entro adentro del restaurante dejandolo furioso afuera.

Akane: "quien se cree que es, no es mi novio solo lo pretende y ahora va a pretender tener celos, idiota".

Ella le conto a Sango todo lo ocurido y Sango la comprendia perfectamente ya que le habia pasado algo similar a ella y a Mousse.

Sango: no le hagas caso, se ha puesto celoso y como cual quier hombre haria te alejo de tu amigo.

Akane: ya pero nisiquiera me dejo despedirme de Gosonkugi, Ranma le conoce igual que yo, no se porque se ha puesto asi, de verda nunca le habia visto portarse asi conmigo, nunca se ha puesto tan celoso como ahora. Estaba hablando y riendome con Gosonkugi y derepente me atrapo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta aqui.

Sango: eso es el amor Akane, el esta enamorado de ti y teme perderte, hay que acostumbrarse, los hombres son asi, le pasa a todos los hombres se creen que solo les pertenecemos a ellos y no quieren que hables ni sonrias a otros que no sean ellos. Pero igualmente te digo que si veo a Mousse hablando con otras tambien haria lo mismo, tu harias lo mismo creo yo.

Esas palabras eran ciertas, Akane habia sentido celos un million de veces cada vez que Shampoo, Ukyo o cual quiera otra hablaba con el, pero no entendia porque se lo tomaba tan enserio cuando no son una pareja de verda, solo estan supiesto de aparentarlo."me tiene confudida, aveces parece que quiere algo mas pero despues siempre menciona que es solo para pretender y para que mi padre cancele el compromiso, ojala no hubiera ningun compromiso y estuviera saliendo con el en serio".

Mientras trabajaba, ella no dejaba de pensar en el compromiso, en su relacion con Ranma, sus besos cada vez que estaban cerca de alguien que los conocia, como siempre estan juntos, todos los buenos momentos que pasocon el pero se entristecia mucho al recordar que solo seria por un tiempo. Al salir a las diez del restaurante, como todas las noche estaban esperandoles a ella y a Sango - Mousse y Ranma. Ella le miro, se despidio de Sango y Mousse y siguio hacia adelante en silencio. El la seguia, ambos callados, el penso en mejor no discutir para que ella se tranquilize. Al llegar a la casa del los Tendo, como ya era costumbre, entraron ellos dos, Akane se dirijio a la cocina para calentar la comida que habia dejado por la mañana lista para solo calentar por la noche. Una vez lista entro al salon muy sonriente para que su padre no sospechara nada sobre su enfado con Ranma y dejo unos cuencos, vasos y palillos, volvio a la cocina y regreso al salon con una olla de pollo con verduras. La cena fue mas que tranquila, despues Soun se marcho a su habitacion dejando a los jovenes estar tranquilos en el salon y tengan su intimidad a solas. Ya habia pasado unos 30 minutos de que estaban a solas y que ninguno se hablaba, solo el sonido de la television era el unico sonido que se eschuba. El ya no soportaba ese silencio que tanto le molestaba.

Ranma: Akane, siento mucho lo que ocurrio esta tarde.

Akane: menos mal que te disculpaste porque yo no estaba ligando con nadie, solo hablaba y ademas el...

Ranma: dejemos eso vale, si te gustaba pues deberias haberte hido con el o mas bien deberias haberle dicho si queria ser el tu novio para que tu padre cancele ese compromiso. (esas palabras y ese tono le habia dolido mucho, ella apretaba fuertemente su puño y se aguantaba para no golpearle)

Akane: eres un idiota lo sabes, como puedes pensar que me gusta Gosonkugi y podria reemplazarlo contigo. (levantandose de su sitio para salir del salon, se queria ir al cuarto de baño para llorar, ya no aguantaba mas, pero una mano le cojio su brazo impidiendole su trajecto).

Ranma: ese era Gosonkugi, Gosonkugi el mismo que iva a la Furinkan con nosotros.

Akane: si, ademas (sin mirarle la cara) solo me estaba hablando sobre la universidad y sus cosas hasta que llegaste tu y me raptaste, me llevaste como si fuera un animal, nunca me habia tratando asi de mal sabes, yo... yo no se porque te comportaste asi si nisiquieras eres mi novio, solo lo pretendes recuerdas.

Esas palabras si que le dolian a Ranma en el corazon, el dejo de sujetar la mano de ella.

Akane: Ranma yo...

En ese mismo momento se escuchaban los pasos de Soun entrando en el salon, Ranma lo ve y enseguida cojio a Akane, la atrajo hacia el y la beso, ella no comprendia el porque pero no quizo romper ese beso.

Soun: "mejor me voy antes de que me vean aqui" (algo avergonzado)

Ranma al ver de reojo que Soun se marcho, suelta el abrazo y separa sus labios de los de ella.

Akane: eso porque

Ranma:porque venia tu padre.

Akane: "ah solo por eso" (mirando al suelo) Ranma (dejando una lagrima se escapara y resbalara por su mejilla, no dejando que el la mirase a la cara y viese que esta llorando.) es... es mejor que te vayas Ranma, quiero... quiero acostarme temprano.

Ranma: esta bien (andando hacia la saliday ella detras de el) hasta mañana (esperando a que ella le diese un beso de despedida como siempre suelen hacer)

Akane:hasta mañana (y cerro la puerta dejandole con las ganas de ese beso).

Ranma se sentia mal de todo lo que le dijo a ella, de como reacciono cuando la vio junto a otro que no era el, mañana se disculparia con ella. Ella, se fue a darse un baño y relajarse un poco, cosa que era casi impossible teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos pensamientos, deciciones, sentimientos por el.

Akane:"solo queda dos dias para que venga ese chico y ahora nos peleamos yo y Ranma, la verda esque no se que hacer, quiero estar con el asi para siempre pero el solo quiere estar asi hasta que mi padre cancele el compromiso, Ranma no me quiere, si me quisiera de verda el... el habria propuesto ser mi novio de verda y no pretenderlo, no quiero pasarme la vida pretendiendo ser algo que no soy, quiero poder decir la verda, decir que es mi novio y sentir que es mi novio pero no... el es solo un amigo que me esta haciendo un favor y que cuando pase el tiempo y se canse de pretender ser algo que no es, quedra conocer a otra para ser su novia de verda, esque... esque no puedo decirle que lo amo, que me muero de ganas de estar siempre con, que me gusta, que estoy enamorada de el, (suspirando) si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirle todo lo que siento, todo seria mas facil." (despues de unos minutos sin pensar en nada, se le vino una idea a la mente) ya lo tengo, mañana le dire que acceptare comprometerme con el chicho nuevo, le dire que no quiero seguir viviendo asi pretendiendo ser algo que no somos, si el no lo impide sera entonces que no siente nada por mi y que no le importo como yo creo.

Ya decidida salio del agua, se seco, se puso el pijama de verano y se echo a dormir. Al levantarse hizo todo lo que solia hacer todos los dias y despues del trabajo vio a Ranma, le vio vestido areglado, muy sereno, y con las manos detras de la espalda escondiendo algo.

Sango: adios nos vemos mañana.

Ranma y Akane: adios.

Akane: que tienes detras de ti.

Ranma: si lo quieres, ven a cojerlo. (ella le rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura tratando de cojer lo que el guardaba detras) lo quieres? (sonriendo al ver como ella estaba intrigada por saber lo que era) si lo quieres, estate quieta y cierra los ojos (ella le hizo caso y el saco una rosa detras de el) abrelos.(Al abrir los ojos vio una rosablanca, era preciosa y a ella le encantaba) nos vamos. ( ella le toma del brazo y le sonrie)

Akane: gracias (dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Ranma: "uuufff menos mal que ya esta mejor que ayer"

Ellos andaron como siempre hacia el dojo Tendo, comieron tranquilos y ahora ella se sentia mas nerviosa que nunca, que tenia que contar algo muy importante pero no sabia como, sentia un cosquilleo dentro de ella al pensar en como le iva a proponer a el, el que ella queria comper con el solo para ver su reaccion. Solo esperaba a que el se oponiera a que ella rompiese con el. Ya que estaban asolas en el salon decidio queyahabia llegado el momento para hablar con el:

Akane: Ranma

Ranma: si Akane

Akane: tengo algo muy importante que decirte

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

Espero que os haya gustado y que esteis contento de que no sea el final. Se que me odiareis por haberlo dejado asi. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejais vuestros review, graciasa por vuestro apoyo. Va dedicado a cindy que para eso es su cumpleanos aunque ya sea un poquito tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca. :)

Natsu, espero que te guste porque lo he hecho un poquito larguito, ya que se que ati te va lo de leer los capitulos mas largo. Bueno para ser justa, el capitulo va dedicado a todos los que habeis leido hasta aqui, os lo dedico a todos.

Chao y no olviden dejar vuestros reviews. Nos vemos en el siguente capitulo.

Meli


	15. El prometido

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**UN NUEVO CAMBIO**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Ya que estaban asolas en el salón decidió que ya había llegado el momento para hablar con el:

Akane: Ranma

Ranma: si Akane

Akane: tengo algo muy importante que decirte

**Continuara...**

**CAPITULO 15 - el compromiso**

Akane se sentía muy nerviosa, sabia que tenia que hacer frente a su futuro, a que su futuro dependerá de lo que pase desde ese mismo instante, tenia fe en que el le respondiera de la misma forma que ella sentía por el pero tenia mucho miedo al ser rechazada y tener que afrontarse a lo que su padre decidiera para su futuro. Alli justo delante de ella estaba el hombre que amaba, la persona que la miraba son una serena mirada sin saber lo que le esperaba por escuchar de sus labios.

Akane: tengo algo muy importante que decirte (diciendo mientras miraba al suelo por no atreverse a mirarle a sus ojos)

Ranma: si dime "que sera lo que me quiere decir, por su mirada no parece ser algo bueno".

Akane: Ranma lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que deberiamos... (tragando saliva a la misma vez que levantaba su mirada para ver la de el) dejar esta situacion.

Ranma: (dudando un poco con lo que ella le acababa de decir) a que te refieres Akane, no te entiendo?

Akane: (cojiendo algo de aire) que... bueno... yo... no se como explicartelo... (sintiendo esa sensacion en su estomago, un cosquilleo, nervios que no la dejaban hablar tranquilamente)

Ranma: calmate, te veo un poco nerviosa, (poniendo una mano en su hombro y demostrandole una calida sonrisa para que ella se calmase un poco) dime, que me quieres decir,seguro que no es para tanto(diciendole como si se tomara las cosas sin ninguna precupacion.)

Akane: Ranma (mirandole fijamente) "ahora o nunca" lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor sera que rompamos con esta farsa (el sintio un dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras que se le repetian en su mente 'rompamos, rompamos, rompamos'. (ella se da cuenta que por su reaccion el dejo de sonreir y penso que tal vez no le gustaba la idea de romper la relacion que aparentaban.) Ranma lo he pensado bien, si mañana mi padre cancelara el compromiso, despues que, que pasara con nosotros, yo no puedo pasarme toda la vida con alguien que no me quiere y que solo esta conmigo para pretender ser algo que no quiere, que pasaria si algun dia encuentras a otra, tu no tienes nada conmigo asi que eres libre para irte con quien quieras y disfrutar de tu vida sin tener que aparentar ser algo que no eres. (El no decia nada, la idea de dejar de ser su novio le irritaba.) Creo que sera lo mejor para los dos.

Akane: (tras unos largos segundos de silencio) "idiota, porque no contestas, porque no me dices que me quieres de verda y que sientes algo por mi" (apretando sus dientes mientras se levantaba de su sitio) Ranma, ya lo tengo decidido, mañana conocere a mi prometido, aceptare mi destino, aceptare mi futuro junto a el, solo espero a que el no sea tan malo como creo que es. "ya no aguanto mas, me voy, no soporto ver que no haces nada por mi, solo te quedas callado mirando al suelo, crei que te importaba algo", (tratando se sonreir para que el no se diese cuenta que su mirada estaba llena de tristeza al no ser correspondida como ella queria) Ranma gracias por haberme hecho este favor tan grande de hacerte pasar por mi novio, pero creo que no podria pasarme la vida asi, fingiendo ser algo que no somos,lo entiendes verda. (al decir 'lo entiendes verda' el se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentado, dejo de mirar al suelo y levanto su triste y seria miranda para mirar a ella).

Akane: (levantandose tambien del suelo y andando para la salida del salon) creo que es mejor que te vayas "me voy, no soporto estar aqui, me duele tanto ver que no haces nada por mi" (girandose para marcharse) estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco, mañana me espera un gran dia y... (el la cojio del brazo tirando de ella para que su cuerpo se girase para volver a mirarlo) Ranma sueltame, me haces daño en el brazo. (el dejo de apretar su mano del brazo de ella pero aun asi no la soltaba).

Ranma: todo esto que es por mi culpa, por como te trate ayer cuando te vi con Gosonkugi, (decia con un tono de voz muy serio y molesto a la misma vez) si es asi te pido perdon.(suavisando su voz)

Akane: (sorprendida al escucharle perdirle perdon) Ranma no es eso, sueltame porfavor.

Ranma: no puedo Akane, no puedo dejar que te prometan mañana con un estraño. (ella muy sorprendida al escucharlo pero aun asi, necesitaba saber que era la razon por la cual el no dejaria que se prometa con alguien nuevo.)

Akane: (muy intrigada y con la esperanza de escuchar decir lo que ella deseaba con todo su corazon escuchar) y porque no quieres que eso pase Ranma, despues de todo, tu no eres mi novo solo lo pretendias?

Ranma: no puedo dejarte porque yo... yo...

Akane: tu... que? "que me diga que me quiere y que no quiere que ningun otro este conmigo, porfavor que sea eso"

Ranma: porque me importas mucho y no quiero que ese cretino te lo haga pasar mal, solo me preocupo por ti.

Akane: (ella muy desilusionada miro hacia la puerta y despues volviendo a mirarle) "solo era eso...y yo que tonta fui pensando que alomejor podria haber la posibilidad de que sintiera algo de amor por mi" Ranma, gracias por intentarlo pero no puedes pasarte la vida asi pretiendendo ser algo que no eres, es mejor acceptar lo que me espera asi que te pido que por favor me sueltes y te vayas, necesito estar sola.

Ranma: (soltando su agarre) estas segura que eso es lo que quieres.

Akane: no lo se pero no tengo otra cosa otra opcion "si tan solo me dijiese que me quieres, todo se areglaria" (aun tenia un poco de esperanza en el)

Ranma: yo crei que te desagradaba la idea de que te volviesen a prometer con un estraño que nisiquiera sabes su nombre.

Akane: (mirando al suelo) ya pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, tampoco quiero que tu te pases la vida conmigo por hacerme un favor. "eres mi amigo pero quisiera tanto poder ser algo mas que eso, esque no me atrevo a decirte que te quiero y que tu no me correspondas igual, me da miedo al ser rechazada".

Despues de unos largos minutos en silencio...

Ranma: entonces mañana le conoceras.

Akane: si...es mejor asi, creo que pasarnos la vida pretendiendo ser novios no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, ademas siempre puedo contar contigo para lo que sea, seguimos siendo amigos verda.

Ranma: si (mostrandole una sonrisa que le costaba trabajo que apareciera en su rostro ya que los animos los tenia tirados por los suelos) siempre seremos amigos y podras contar conmigo para lo que quieras, pues nada que tengas suerte mañana... ahhhh no le golpees mucho al chico, no vaya ser que no sea tan fuerte y se escape de ti.

Akane: jijiji seguro, (le acompaño hastala puerta) gracias por todo Ranma (dandole un beso en la mejilla) te debo mucho por todo lo que has echo por mi. Ahhhh, mañana no hara falta que vengaspor mi al trabajo, puede que se encele mi nuevo prometido. (el se ponia celoso con tan solo imaginarse a ella con otro)

Ranma: adios. (diciendo esto, se giro y se fue del dojo Tendo, marchandose de ella, dejandola para siempre)

Akane: adios Ranma (y cerrando la puerta se marcho a su cuarto adonde no dejaba de llorar y pensar en el y en lo que habia hecho, le parecia una pesadilla, como pudo ocurrir todo esto. (abrazando su almohada muy fuerte y con las lagrimas que no dejaban de mojar su mejilla) El no siente nada por mi, todos esos besos, abrazos todo, todo para el fue una mentira, no sintio nada, en cambioyo disfrute todo el tiempo que estuve con el, si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba tal vez me hubiera correspondido pero... no lo creo... si el me quisiera de verda me lo hubiera dicho ya que tenia la oportunidad. Lo que no se es porque esta tan serio, si no ivamos en serio,solo lo pretendiamos, deberia estar feliz pero se le ve triste, no le entiendo...tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasarme mañana, tengo miedo de conocer a ese chico, y si me odia, y si a el le pasa lo mismo que a mi y quiere estar con su amada novia, y si tiene mas prometidas y si es como Ranma, ahhhh odio mi vida, porque tiene que ser tan diferente, porque no puedo ser feliz como todo el mundo,con lo facil que seria si el me hubiese dicho que sentia algo por mi, si tan solo me hubiera dicho que me queria, pero como no lo hizoes porque solo me ve como una amiga y nada mas, solo eso una amiga.

Mientras andaba solo con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fijamente en el suelo:la he perdido, la he perdido y ni siquiera he podido decirle lo que siento por ella, me da miedo que no me corresponda ademas ella me sigue considerando su amigo, si quisiera ser algo mas me lo hubiera dicho y yo aceptaria pero como solo me ve como su amigo, pues no tengo nada mas que perder, creo que lo mejor sera que me vuelva a China y me quede en algun santuario donde pueda vivir tranquilo y entrenar todo lo que quiera. (despues de unos minutos caminando en silencio) ella siempre me ha visto como su amigo, aun recuerdo sus palabras antes de la boda.

**FLASHBACK**

Katumi y Akane recojieron todos los platos y vasos a la cocina para lavarlos. Ranma pasaba por la cocina y las escucho hablar y decidio mejor quedarse quietesito y escuchar al tema ya que habia escuchado su nombre ser nombrado.

Katumi: Akane, sigues enamorada de Ranma

Akane: (muy sorprendida con la pregunta de su hermana) Katumi yo nunca he estado enamorada de el, solo le veo como un amigo al que puedo confiar. "mentira, mentira, mentira, le amo y haria lo que fuera por el, es solo que no me atrevo a decirselo a Katumi lo que siento por Ranma."

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ranma: sera mejor que hoy descanse un poco, mañana me marchare lejos de aqui, sabia que no deberia haber vuelto, por culpa de Kuno, sino hubieramos vuelto, no hubiera ... me hubiera perdido los besos de ella aunque no sean de amor de verda ya que ella solo me besaba para seguir el juego de pretender ser novios, bah, si le hubiese dicho que la queria, seguramente ella no me hubiese correspondido porque como siempre me dice, solo soy su amigo si no fuese asi ella... ella me lo hubiera dicho - Y pensando y pensando en ella,llego al apartamento y se acosto en su cama, tratando de dormir pero le era casi imposible, como podia perderla otra vez y no hacer nada al respecto.

**Al dia siguiente...**

Para ser un dia de verano, llovia mucho (suele pasar en verano, lluvia de verano) el dia estaba muy oscuro, se levanto un poco de viento pero aun asi hacia mucha calor. Akane paso una mala noche, apenas habia dormido y su cara demostraba señales de no haber dormido y de haber llorado, tenia los ojos hinchados y se notaba que estaba muy cansada. Ella se levanto de la cama, areglo su habitacion, luego se fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, al regresaral salon con la comida, se encontro a su padre solo y muy intrigada pregunta por su tio.

Akane: y el tio Genma no viene hoy a desayunar?(muy estrañada al no verle alli como todos los dias)

Soun: no, llamo hace unos minutos y me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que hacer y como te va con Ranma, seguis bien los dos (preguntaba mientras ella le servia el te)

Akane: (muy triste y seria, con ganas de empezar a llorar) pa..pa (con ganas de llorar)

Soun: pasa algo (preocupado al mirarla a la cara y viendo que ella no se veia bien) no tienes buena cara.

Akane: es que yo y Ranma... bueno ... es que... (ya no aguanto mas y lloro delante de su padre, no era ninguna actuacion, era las lagrimas que demostraba que le dolia el corazon al no estar con el)

Soun: (abrazandola y cariciando su cabeza) Akane, que te paso, puedes contar conmigo, soy tu padre.

Akane: (dejo de llorar y lo miro muy triste) papa... voy aceptar mi destino, aceptare mi compromiso hoy con el hijo de tu amigo.

Soun: estas segura que eso es lo que quieres... digo porque se veian muy bien tu y Ranma, paso algo entre los dos.

Akane: si, papa no te enfades conmigo pero... lo mio y lo de Ranma nunca fue en serio, nosotros... bueno yo queria que tu cancelaras el compromiso y se nos ocurrio que si yo y Ranma pretendiamos ser una pareja, tu podrias cancelar el compromiso pero lo pense bien y no creo que sea justo para Ranma pretender ser mi novio para siempre. Estas enfado conmigo papa.

Soun: claro que no pero porque no le dijiste a Ranma lo que sientes por el.

Akane: yo no siento nada por el. (como siempre, ocultando su amor por el)

Soun: Akane, soy mayor, me estoy haciendo viejo pero no soy tonto, se que le quieres, que te gusta estar con el, nunca antes te habia visto tan contenta con alguien y menos que sea un chico, porque no le dijiste que le quieres.

Akane: (muy sonrojada) porque me da miedo a que el no sienta lo mismo que yo... ademas ayer le dije que iva a aceptar el compromiso con el chico que tu me elejiste y el no me dijo nada para parame, crei que (unas lagrimas se le escapaban) crei que el me diria que me quiere y que siente algo por mi pero no lo hize, me ha hecho pensar mucho y solo me ve como una amiga y nada mas. (llorando y limpiandose las lagrimas) me voy para mi cuarto, papa (mirandole con las mejillas empapadas de lagrimas) a que hora vendra tu amigo y su hijo.

Soun: no, no lo se. (ella no dejaba de llorar, nunca antes la habia escuchado llorar tanto, le daba mucha pena de verla asi,le rompia el corazon a ver a su hija llorando y sufriendo, tenia que hacer algo antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor). Akane, mirame un momento, te tengo que decir algo muy importante, puede que me odies pero espero que me puedas llegar algun dia a perdonar por lo que te voy a decir (ella deja de llorar y lo mira muy expectante, esperando la noticia que su padre le tenia que contar tan importante) Akane, la verda es que... (cruzando sus brazos como siempre hacia cuando habla de algo serio) no hay ningun prometido (ella abriendo los ojos muy sorprendida) losiento mucho Akane, es que creimos que seria la unica manera de que tu y Ranma podrian sincerarse y declarar lo que sentis el uno por el otro, pero ya veo que eso ni nadafunciona...no estais destinados a estar juntos (esas palabras eran como un puñal en el corazon de Akane, sabia que era verda pero no lo queria asimilar) crei que Ranma se encelaria al pensar que tu pudieras ser de otro ytendriaagallas para estar contigo y decirte que siente algo por ti pero si solo vosotros lo prentendias, entonces es que no habia amor en vosotros como nosotros creiamos.

Akane: (respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse) vosotros? tu y quien mas papa?

Soun: yo y Genma, pero no lo hicimos con maldad, Akane tienes que comprender que yo no voy a estar aqui para siempre, igual un dia menos esperado me pasa algo y te quedas sola, no quiero dejar este mundo sabiendo que mi hija esta sola y sin nadie que la proteja. Solo lo hacia pensando en ti pero... ya veo que me equivoque, lo siento Akane.

Ella se levanto del suelo, corrio para la entrada a la casa y cojio sus zapatos, Soun estaba detras de ella y llorando como siempre: hija que piensas hacer, donde vas, esta lloviendo (pero Akane no le hacia caso, abrio la puerta y mirando a su padre: voy adonde nadie me puede hacer daño, voy con mama pero vendre mas tarde) (su mirada reflejaba que estaba furiosa pero sus palabras entre cortadas decian que estaba triste y herida).

Ella corria por la lluvia, la gente se la queda mirando pero a ella no le importaba, solo queria llegar a ese lugar de silencio donde podria encontrar la paz que ella necesitaba. Llegando al cementerio, la lluvio iva parando, ella estaba mojada por completo, se acerco a la tumba de su madre y se abrazo a ella: mama, (llorando) porque no estas conmigo, porque no estas aqui para protejerme, si tu estuvieras conmigo seguro que no dejarias que me hagan daño... no se que hacer, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy hacer, si tan solo pudieras darme algun consejo... (ella siguio hablando a su madre)

**Mientras en un pequeño apartamento...**

Genma: pero adonde vas Ranma, no puedes dejarme solo... ya te fuiste una vez y tardaste dos años en volver.

Ranma: (mas serio que nunca) papa, me voy a irte guste o no, yo no puedo seguir mas tiempo aqui, ya no tengo nada por lo que quedarme.

Genma: te has peleado con Akane?

Ranma: no

Genma: entonces

Ranma: nunca a habido ninguna relacion con ella, solo eramos amigos.

Genma: QUEEEE! pero porque, si siempre os veia juntos, cojidos de la mano, incluso os he visto besando, Ranma como puedes decir que solo erais amigos.

Ranma: (terminando de guardar lo ultimo que le quedaba en su mochila) papa, yo solo le hice un favor a ella, Soun la prometio a uno nuevo y Akane estaba muy triste, asi que le dije que si aparentaba ser su novio, su padre podria cancelar el compromiso pero Soun despues de vernos juntos dijo que no lo cancelaria hasta tres semanas mas tarde, que es hoy.

Genma: y que paso, porque no seguiste con ella.

Ranma: porque ayer ella me dijo que no queria seguir su vida asi, no queria pretender ser mi novia cuando no lo es, ella conocera a su prometido esta noche y parese que ahora no le desagrada tanto la idea, mas bien parece que tiene ganas de conocerle.

Genma: eres un idiota... como puedes dejar que la mujer que amas se case con otro, si tu madre te viese seguro que te haria el arakiri por no ser un hombre de verdad y abrirle tu corazon a ella y demuestres lo que sientes por ella.

Ranma: y quien dice que sienta algo por ella.

Genma: (PUMMMMM super golpe en la cabeza) deja de ponerte tonto conmigo, se que la quieres, llevo contigo desde el dia que naciste, y el dia que llegamos a la casa de los Tendo, note muchas veces como la mirabas sin que nadie lo notase, vi como te preocupabas por ella aunque nunca lo dijiese se te notaba en la mirada y tambien vi muchas veces que te ponias celoso de quien sea que se acercaba a ella, por eso te digo que tu la amas pero que no te atreves a confesarte a ella porque tienes miedo a no ser correspondido pero sabes que, nos pasa a todos, a cada pareja que ves a cada matrimonio, todas las parejas tienen miedo la primera vez que dicen lo que sienten pero si eres corespondido, no hay mayor premio que ese, el ser amado.

Ranma: ella solo me ve como su amigo y dude que este enamorada de mi.

Genma: como sabes eso, acaso te lo ha dicho ella.

Ranma: no pero

Genma: ella seguro que tendra miedo a ser rechazada como tu, no te marches sin saber lo que siente por ti.

Ranma: sabes que, que para ser viejo y sin pelo, eres muy sabio.

Genma: oye no te metas con tu padre, algun dia te quedaras calvo como yo.

Ranma: haha, ni en sueños

Mientras por las calles de Nerima, una chica iva andando a paso lento, muy triste y sin animos, mojada de la lluvia: ya lo tengo todo pensado, me vuelvo a Kyoto, volvere con la Tia Mai y alli hare mi vida. (llegando al dojo Tendo) ya estoy aqui papa.

Soun corriendo desde el salon hacia la entrada de la cas: estas mojada Akane, (corre a cojer una toalla y la rodea con una enorme toalla) estas mejor.

Akane: papa, solo vine a cambiarme de ropa, voy a recojer mis cosas y me vuelvo a Kyoto.

Soun: a Kyoto?

Akane: si, con la Tia Mai, con ella no sufria nunca y necesito estar lejos de aqui, lejos de Nerima por un tiempo, quizas para siempre.

Soun: no piensas despedirte de tus hermanas

Akane: ya les llamare mas tarde, el tren sale dentro de una hora asi que no me da tiempo para despedirme de todos.

Soun: losiento mucho hija, porfavor no me abandones y me dejes solo en esta casa.

Akane: porque no le dices al tio Genma y a Ranma que vivan contigo, asi te haran compañia. (soun lloraba exageradamente como en el anime -ella no le hizo caso y se marcho a su cuarto,a los 10 minutosya estaba cambiada y tenia su mochila lista paramarcharse.)Papa, te llamare cuando llegue alli.

Soun: Akane me perdonaras algun dia por lo que te hice.

Akane: (mostrandole una sonrisa) no tengo que perdonarte por nada, gracias a ti me di cuenta que el no siente lo mismo que yo, (dandole un abrazo) cuidate papa, yo te escribire todas las semanas y no te preocupes por mi que se cuidarme solita.

Al salir del dojo, un taxi la esperaba para llevarla hasta la estacion del tren: adios papa, ya nos veremos pronto, te quiero.

Soun: (aun abrazandola) y yo a ti hija, ten mucho cuidado y no dejes quese te acerquen ningun chico.

Akane: (sonriendo) si se me acerca ya sabre que hacerles papa, se arepentiran.

Soun: adios hija

Ella se metio en el taxi, diciendole adios con la mano por afuera de la ventana hasta que el taxi llego hasta una esquina. Soun entro corriendo a la casa, limpiandose las lagrimas, muy nervioso cojio el telefono y marco los numero dos segundos.

Genma: pues eso hijo, declarate con ella, dile que...

RINGGGGG RIIIIINNGGGGG RRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG

Genma: hola, Genma Saotome hablando, si (poniendose muy serio) si,ahhhaaaaaQUEEEE! NO PUEDE SER, Y NO LA PARASTE.

Ranma: mmmm. "paraste, se referira a Akane, le habra pasado algo" que pasa papa.

Genma: esta bien, ahora se lo dire, gracias por llamarme. (colgando el telefono, va a su hijo) Ranma (en tono muy serio) Akane nunca estaba comprometida con nadie, nos lo inventamos yo y Soun.

Ranma: QUEEEEEE... como os atreveis a jugar asi con nosotros, con ella... (estaba furioso)

Genma: no hay tiempo para explicaciones... Soun se lo dijo a Akane y ella pues no se lo ha tomado tan bien.

Ranma: me lo imagino pero porque te pusiste tan serio y preocupado por telefono.

Genma: ella esta de camino para la estacionde tren, se marcha a Kyoto... espera (pero era tarde, Ranma ya corria por las escaleras de su bloque).

Ranma: Taxi, lleveme a la estacion de trenes porfavor. "debo decirle lo que siento, si ella no siente lo mismo entonces la tendre que olvidar, espero solo llegar a tiempo, antes de que se marche de su tia, yo tengo la culpa, si ayer le hubiese dicho lo que sentia, no estaria ahora corriendo detras de ella para perderla otra vez, solo espero tener las fuerzas necesarias para contarle la verda de una vez por toda"

**En la estacion de tren...**

Ella estaba sola sentada en un asiento en la parada de trenes, habia una pareja sentadalejos de donde estaba ella. Al verlos reir, sonrojados, cojidos de las manos y muy pegados no podia olvidar lo que se sentia cuando estaba asi con Ranma, empezo a recordar todas los momentosque vivieron juntos,buenas momentos al igual quemalos, recordo el dia que le conocio, el dia que Nikado queria besarla y Ranma se interpuso diciendo que si besaba a su novia (refiriendose a ella) le iva a dar un paliza que lo mandaria al hospital, tambien recordaba las miles de veces que el la salvaba la vida al igual que ella a el pero nunca le importo morir si con su muerte salvaba la de el. Recordo todos los besos que se dieron en estas tres semanas, sus celos, su risa, su voz, su abrazo. "me tengo que olvidar de el, porque no dejo de pensar en el, quiero olvidarlo pero mi corazon solo piensa en el, incluso cuando se marcho por dos años, aun pensaba en el, porque, porque estoy tan enamorada de ese baka, porque estoy enamorada de el si se que no siente nada por mi, solo amistad. Pero por mucho que quiera olvidarlo, no olvidare el primer beso que me dio debajo del puente, se que era para practicar pero era tan suave, me encantaria poder verle otra vez y volver a besarle, aunque se que ya es impossible.

Llegando cerca de la estacion de tren... "Akane, ojala estes alli y no te hayas marchado, soy un estupido por no atreverme a decirte lo que siento.

Voz: pasajeros al tren.

Akane: "bueno, ya es la hora, (mirando su reloj) me marcho a Kyoto pero y si Ranma le pasa igual que a mi y le da verguenza decir lo que siente, mmmmm no Akane, el no siente nada por mi, pero y si me arepiento toda la vida y me quedo con la duda de saber si el me corresponde de la misma manera que yo a el. Como dice Sango, si no te ariesgas, nunca sabras la verda. mmmm tiene gracia, eso me lo dijo antes de casarme yo tenia miedo y ella me dijo que me ariesgara, que solo sabria como es el cuando nos casaramos."

Ranma: y ahora donde esta el tren para Kyoto (mirando un mapa grande) esto es muy grande, adonde aver...mmmm... aha aqui esta (salio corriendo por los pasillos en busca del tren numero 4. Tardo solo cuatro minutos, (la estacion de tren es enorme) Al llegar ve que hay gente subiendo al tren, afuera no ve a nadie, la busca con la mirada pero nada, ninguna señal de Akane "espero no haberla perdido" voy a mirar adentro del tren (pero justo antes de subir al tren, las puertas se cerraron y el tren empezo a moverse, alli se quedo solo en la estacion de tren, mirando como se marchaba con la persona que amaba)

Tras unos minutos alli en la estacion el solo, bastante deprimido y triste se giro y ando con la cabeza baja y mirando al suelo "la he perdido, soy un estupido, la he perdido y ni siquiera le he podido decir lo que siento por ella, pero ... (algo de esperanza) aun no esta todo perdido, ire a casa, cojere mi mochila y la ire a buscar a Kyoto, la encontrare y le dire lo que siento, si no siente lo mismo que yo, entonces sabre que mi destino no esta echa para estar junto a ella."

Cojio un taxi devuelta al apartamento, al entrar no ve a nadie, buscaba su mochila por el salon y no la encontraba: que raro, no esta ni la mochila, ni mi padre, papa... papa... bueno a lo mejor se ha hido a ver a Soun, mejor asi me ahorra tener que despedirme de el ya que siempre se pone a llorar, adonde esta mi mochila, mmmmm (mirando a todas partes) estara en mi habitacion. (al entrar sus ojos se habren como platos al verla alli sentada en su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro y ligeramente sonrojada.) que haces tu aqui, no te ivas a Kyoto?

Akane: (acercandose a el) si pero no podia irme sin comprobar algo.

Ranma: lo que?

Akane: esto (cojio con ambas manos el rostro de el y suavemente se acerco a el y le beso cerrando los ojos).

El no se lo esperaba, al principio no reaccionaba pero despues al notar la pasion con la que ella le besaba, por instintola cojio por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo y abrazandola mas fuerte empezo a corresponder al beso. El beso fue prolongandose, ninguno de ellos querian que terminase pero por falta de aire ambossepararon sus cabezas pero seguian abrazados mirandose a la cara.

Akane: (sonriendole) queria comprobar si tienes tantas ganas de besarme como yo a ti porque no se tu pero... me moria de ganas de besarte asi y de volverte a ver (muy sonrojada).

Ranma: Akane, yo... (tambien sonrojado ligeramene) yo quiero decirte una cosa, me cuesta mucho decirtelo pero si no lo hago, se que me arrepentire toda la vida si no te lo digo.

Akane: que quieres decirme. "ojala sea lo que mi corazonespera porescuchar".

Ranma: me gustas mucho, (ella muy sorprendida y sonrojada ala vez) siempre me has gustado mucho (ella sentia su corazon que parecia salirse de su pecho) eres la unica chica que me ha importado en mi vida y no solo te veo como una amiga sino que para mi siempre has sido mucho mas, Akane lo que quiero decirte es que... es que te quiero,debi decirte lo que sentia hace mucho tiempo pero siempre pienso quea lo mejor no sientes lo mismo que yo...no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y si no te lo he dicho antes es porque no me atrevia, me da miedo y bueno me sigue dando miedo porque no se lo que piensas de mi.

Akane: (ya no podia ser mas feliz, el la amaba, el la quiere, el siente lo mismo que ella, su sueño al fin se ha cumplido) Ranma.

Ranma: si no sientes lo mismo que yo lo entendere, me marchare para siempre para quesea feliz con quien tu ... (un dedo lo calla)

Akane: no quiero estar con otro que no seas tu, Ranma, desde siempre me has gustado y aunque ami tambien me daba miedo decirlo, yo... yo tambien te quiero y temia que no sintieras lo mismo que yo. Pero ahora se que sientes lo mismo que yo asi que no me voy a ningun sitio, quiero estar contigo para siempre y sin tener que pretender ser algo que no somos, siempre ser nosotros mismos.

Ranma: (levantandola del suelo) no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces escuchandote decir esas palabras, ahora sin miedo te lo puedo decir todas las veces que quiera, Akane Tendo te quiero.

Akane: igual que yo, Ranma Saotome, te quiero mucho (abrazandolo fuertemente) ojala que esto no sea ningun sueño y me despierte en mi cuarto.

Ranma: si fuese un sueño, yo no quisiera despertar nunca.

Akane: (despues de otro beso) me daba miedo decirte que me gustabas porque siempre ya sabes, nos peleabamos, decias que era patosa, fea, una marimacho y incluso me rechazaste el dia de la boda.

Ranma: yo te decia todas esas cosas porque nunca he sabido tratarte bien y sabes una cosa, el dia de la boda te rechaze, no porque yo queria sino porque unos dias antes te escuche hablar a ti y a Katumi en la cocina.

Akane: nos escuchaste?

Ranma: si, dijiste que solo me veias como un amigo y por eso yo no queria que fueras infeliz al casarte conmigo.

Akane: yo pensaba que te gustaba Ukyo y por eso pasaste tanto tiempo con ella.

Ranma: eso era un plan solo para que tu cancelaras la boda pero no habia manera asi que te dije tantas cosas en la boda que todo era mentira.

Akane: no te preocupes, nos olvidamos de todo el pasado y ahora a vivir el presente (sonriendole) oye Ranma, para que querias tu mochila, la guarde aqui pero te escuche hablar solo diciendo algo sobre tu mochila.

Ranma: venia de la estacion de tren, no queria que te fueses sin saber la verda de lo que siento por ti, cuando llegue alli el tren se marchaba asi que volvi para cojer la mochila y algo de dinero par ir a buscarte.

Akane: (sonriendo) en serio?

Ranma: si, (se vuelven a besar pero esta tan mas apasionados.)

En fin, Ranma y Akane hicieron publica su relacion, les explicaron a todos lo que habia sucedido gracias a las maravillosas ideas de sus padres, ellos les exigierons a sus padres que esta vez ninguno se metan en la relacion, que ellos decidiran cuando se casaran y que no quieren ser aforzados a nada, por ahora irian a disfrutar del noviazgo y como todo cuento largo... ahora llega a su fin.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora...

Parecia que nunca iva a llegar al final pero lo logre, espero que os haya gustado y no os haya defraudado... se que muchos de vosotros ya sabian queel prometido siempre fue un pretexto de sus padres para juntarlos. Bueno, por fin llego el fin de este fic. Gracias a todos los que hayais leido hasta aqui, os lo agradesco de corazon. Si hay algo de este capitulo que no os gusta, porfavor, dejadmelo saber para poder cambiarlo. Espero que hayais disfrutado con este fic tanto como yo.

Bueno ahora espero vuestros reviews y no seais tan duros conmigo al respecto el final. Ahhhh se me olvidaba, pronto actualizare mi fic, en busca de Ranma, que tambien llega a su final y ya como siempre, tengo mi mente en proceso he empezado una idea para un fic, espero poder escribirlo y actualizarlo pronto, el titulo aun no lo se pero ya vereis.

Ahora si, me despido de todos hasta muy pronto, chao meli-chan.


End file.
